


The Girl With a Rose on Her Forehead

by Hiding_In_The_Wallflowers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, All Magic Comes With a Price, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Curse Breaking, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Orphanage, Orphans, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pre-Regina's First Dark Curse, Storybrooke, Work Up For Adoption, origional character orphan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_In_The_Wallflowers/pseuds/Hiding_In_The_Wallflowers
Summary: "The Girl With a Rose on Her Forehead" A lose modern version of the Grimm tale fairy tale story thrown into the world of Once Upon a Time.Azelea lives in the town of StoryBrooke along with all the other fairy tale characters. She lives on her own beside Mary Margret, orphaned since she started living in Storybrooke no one knows anything about her, including herself. But when Emma, biological mom of Henry shows up will Azelea be able to figure out what happened to her family, and what will she do when she finally finds out?





	1. Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot

Once Upon A Time

There was a man and woman, they had a love that was true.

The man was a normal mine worker, but the woman came from a long family line of magical flower planters who called themselves 'Flower Enchantresses'. The man embraced his loves passion of growing magical flower and soon after the two fell hopelessly in love. It was a love so rare that when they married they ran away from their past lives, so that no one would come after them to try and take the magical power or their love away from them. For they knew that their true love held magic, but combined with the wives magical power the magic from their love was nothing like anyone has ever seen before. They made a home in the forest, making a new life for the both of them, and after a few years they made their family bigger with twin children. A boy and girl. Their names were Azelea and Alexander. Together the four lived peacefully in the forest, growing flowers and selling them to people in need of their magic for spells. But sometimes the peaceful family would get visitors that did not have good purposes for the flowers magic. And soon their past was going to catch up with the picture perfect family.

 

"Mom, what magic does this flower hold?" Azelea asked sitting next to her mother in the flower garden in their back yard. Her mother looked to the flower that her eight year old daughter was watering. "That flower holds the magic of sleep, it can make anyone fall into a deep sleep instantly with one little touch of this flowers juices." She said, watching as her daughter smiled in childlike wonder. The two continued to care to the flowers until a powerful gust of wind blew by them, knocking some of Azelea's flowers from her braided hair. "Seems as if we have a visitor." Her mother said nervously standing up and taking her daughters hand, walking into the back door of their house. "Go get your father and brother from the common room." Azelea nodded and ran to do as her mother told. While the mother went to the front door and looked through the peaking hole. She gasped and stepped back, jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Who is it?" The husband asked as the two children stood behind them, suddenly wary of who was visiting them from their mothers fearful eyes. "It's Rumple." She whispered. Her husband paused, fear behind his eyes as he turned to his children. "Okay kids, go to the shed in the backyard and don't come out till we get you. And keep the flowers in your hair, no matter what." Their father said guiding them to the back door. "But father who is Rumple?" Alexander asked. "We will tell you later, now hurry." The two twins looked at each other before doing as their father said.

As the kids walked out of the back door the front door banged open loudly. "Why hello, long time no see. My how you have grown, you were but a child the last time I saw you dearie." Rumple said walking into the families home and looking to the mother. "What do you want Rumple?" She asked as her husband put a protective arm around her waist. "Ohhhh has our relationship become that dry? Can't I come to say hi, maybe see the kids you have been hiding from me?" The husband stepped up, "How do you know about them?!" He asked with a growl as Rumples grin only grew. "Oh I know everything dearie! You two were foolish to think that you could get away from the deal that you made with me-" We made no such deal! That was my mother not me." The woman said. "Oh but a deal is a deal....and no one breaks deals with me!" The parents looked to each other hopelessly. "We can just give you the flowers you need for the potion to find your son! no charge of anything, just leave our kids alone." The husband pleaded. "I'm afraid that wont do. You see along with the flowers you grow, the potion also calls for a pure heart, one with great magic in it. It is sad that it has come to this but your mother made the deal that I could have her grandchildren for exchange of her husbands now sick free lungs. Not really fair for you but I guess the world isn't fair." The husband stepped up into Rumples face. "You will have to get to my children over my dead body." He said. "If you insist." Rumple said with a morbid smile.

"Its been a long time since father told us to come in here." Alex said pacing the floor of the shed with impatiens. "He told us not to leave till they came back for us." Azelea said turning to look out the window to the flower garden. "Who is that?" She asked, seeing a weird scaled looking man entering the garden looking around. "Who?" Alex asked looking out the window with his sister. They both watched as the man calmly walked around the garden, with a grin on his face as he ran a towel over his hands. "What is he doing?" Alex asked watching as he bent down and picked a dark green flower from the ground. "Those are locator flowers, they are used in potions to find lost people." Azelea said remembering the lesson her mother taught her. Alex gasped looking closer to the towel in the mans hands."There is blood on his hands....we need to find mother and father! He hurt them!" Alex said jumping down from the window with Azelea following him to the door of the shed. He opened the door and started running to the house. "There you are! about time you came from your hiding place kiddys." The scary man said waving his hand sending a gust of wind at Alex, the flowers in his hair all blew out from the force of it and Azelea hid by the door as she watched in fear, holding her flower crown on her head. "Now that those pesky shielding flowers are out of your hair I can get what I need. The man said walking over to Alex and pressing his foot on the boys chest, pinning him to the ground. "ALEX!" Azelea shouted as he screamed, the man pushing his hand into her brothers chest and coming back with his heart. "Here we go...oh wait, no. Wrong child." The man said looking up at Azelea. "You must be the child with the pure heart and flower enchantress powers...you have the heart I need." She screamed again and shut the door to the shed, locking it and running to the corner. Azelea's hands shook in fear as she tried to find a way to get away from the man, but she was trapped. "Come out little dearie, I just want to play a game!" The man, who must be Rumple shouted from outside the shed, unable to get in with the girl still wearing her flowers. Azelea though of something and got up, running over to the desk and picking up her mothers book of flowers. She opened it and flipped through until she found what she was looking for. "Little piggy little piggy let me in!" The man sang as the front door it started to shake. Azelea quickly found the seed bag she was looking for and took a few flowers from her own hair and mixed them together into a powder using the crusher. "Please...please work." She whispiered to herself. The door crashed in and Rumple smiled down to the child. "I win," He smirked walking over to her. Azelea took the powder from the crusher and threw it on Rumple who seemed shocked as the powder covered him. "What is this you pest?!" He yelled at her before he started disappearing with the dust in the air. "Don't think this is over dearie! I will find you! And I will get your pure heart!" He said before he completely disappeared. Azelea leaned against the desk, feeling a pit in her chest as she looked out the door. "Alex.." She whispered before running out into the back yard and collapsing on her knees beside him. ""Don't be dead, please don't be dead." She cried laying her head on his chest, but he laid unmoved on the ground. His heart crushed in a powder on the ground beside him. "MOM! DAD! Alex is hurt! HELP!" She shouted running into the house, stopping in her tracks when she saw blood on the floor and her parents laying in the middle of the room. Azelea held onto the side of the wall, feeling like she was going to throw up, or fall over, or both. She was alone now, her eyes fluttered as she felt the hole in her chest grow bigger, darkness taking over her. Praying for this all to be some kind of nightmare.

 

 

 

-Episode 1. Pilot-

Azelea closed the door to her flower shop and sighed, pulling her backpack high on her back before beginning her walk home. She looked up to the stars that were shining on Storybrooke below and she couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder as they usually tended to do. She pulled the flower crown on her head up a bit as she looked at the stars. Her thoughts stopped when she looked at the clock tower and noticed the hands were moving, she stopped walking and looked at her phone for the time. 'I guess someone finally fixed the clock tower' she though to herself before continuing her walk back to her apartment. She lived by herself, no one knew what happened to her family including herself, but she lived beside Mary Margret who insisted on checking up on the fifteen year old girl a few times a week, making her a meal from time to time, and just kind of being company, even if the teenager didn't say much during their time together. In turn Azelea helped the teacher take care of the flowers in her classroom and apartment. She also helped Granny with her garden in front of Granny's Diner. Basically anyone who owned a garden or flowers in Storybrooke would ask the little flower girl for help, and she didn't mind. She loved flowers, she can't remember why she loved them so much, but it was like the flowers were apart of her soul in some way. Anytime she saw a healthy beautiful flower her heart would glow with pride and joy. She climbed up the steps to her apartment room and pulled out the key, opening the door and shutting it behind her. She put her bag on the table with a sigh and started to make a warm cup of tea to accompany her with her homework for the night. She looked out the window one last time at the clock tower as the hands continued to move and she wondered what had made it start working after all this time.


	2. Season 1: Episode 2: The Thing You Love Most

-The Next Morning- 

Azelea put the last of her dishes in the sink as she pulled her uniform jacket on (making sure to not knock any of the flowers in her hair out of the way), made sure she had her shop keys, and grabbed a piece of nutella toast with sliced banana pieces on it as she left her apartment room. "Hello Azelea, I love your flowers today.Did you notice the clock tower is working again?" Mary Margret asked as she also stepped out of her apartment. Azelea nodded, wondering for the milionth time if the teacher watched at her door till Azelea came out every morning to leave. Because every time she left her apartment for school Mary was their waiting for her. "I wonder who fixed it." Mary said filling the quite and empty air as the two walked down the stairs together and headed to the school.

 

-School- 

"I knew you believed me!" Henry shouted as he ran into the school yard. Azelea looked up seeing him and an older woman with blond hair talking. "I never said I did!" She shouted back. "Why else would you be here?" He asked with a smile running past Azelea and Mary into the school. Mary looked to the woman with a smile. "Who is that?" Azelea asked MAry. "It's Henry's birth mother." She answered before walking over to her, Azelea followed, curiosity getting the best of her, no one new ever showed up in Storybrooke. "It's good to see a smile on his face." Mary told the lady. "I didn't do anything." She said stuffing her hands into her red leather jacket. "I'm Emma by the way, Henry's birth mother....Nice flowers." She said turning to Azelea looking at the purple lavender flowers that decorated her hair today. She stuck her own hand out, "Azelea." She said quietly, but politely. "So does the mayor know your still here?" Mary asked. "Oh she knows, what is her deal?" Emma asked. "She has been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one has been brave enough to run against her. I fear I only made things worse giving Henry the book." Mary said "Yea he is going a bit wild on the whole fairy tail idea. Who does he think you two are?" Emma asked. "Oh, it's silly! he thinks Azelea is the last Flower Enchantress to ever exist and that I'm Snow White." Azelea watched as Emma seemed a bit surprised by the statement. "Who does he think you are?" Mary asked her. "Oh...I'm not in the book." The bell rang for school and Azelea sighed. "Go on girl," Mary said as the teenager walked to the front doors before disappearing from their sight. "Is she your kid?" Emma asked. "Oh no! she lives in the apartment next to mine...she has been an orphan since any of us can remember, no family to speak of what so ever." Mary said with a frown. "Really? no social service junk with that to mess with? How does she live on her own?" Emma asked. "I suppose no one has ever really thought about it, I have never heard anything so I just assumed everything legal is taken care of." Mary said with a shrug. "Okay, so I have a question about Henry's therapist." Emma said with determination, she was curious about the quite teen. But she had other things to take care of while she was in this strange town. 

 

Azelea curved one of the petals of the flower in her drawing as she let her mind wander as the teacher droned on about some kind of civil war. She honestly could not bring herself to really care, she hated the idea of war. It all seemed like nothing but destruction and death to her. She couldn't' understand why some people felt the need to solve their issues with violence. She hated violence. She looked up from her doodle as the bell rang and she calmly started to put her stuff in her bag as the rest of her peers seemed to be racing to the front door. By the time Azelea made it to the front door of the classroom Mary was waiting there for her with Henry. "My mom is in jail." Henry said before Mary could say anything. "Regina is?" Azelea asked, very confused. "No, my real mom. Emma." Henry said as if he were talking to a first grader and not a high school student. "Do you care to go with us, just in case I get busy and can't watch Henry?" Mary asked Azelea with pleading eyes. "As long as I get to the shop by four." Azelea said and the three headed to the town jail.

 

-Town Jail- 

"You know the therapist is lying right?" Emma asked as she stood in front of the camera. It flashed and Emma blinked away the white spots in her vision from the bright light. "Turn to the right please, and why would he lie?" The officer asked. "The Mayor, she must have something on him. He is terrified of her just like everyone else in this town." Emma said as the camera flashed again. "Left," Emma turned again and the camera flashed. "Regina my be a touch intimidating. But I don't think she would go as far as a frame job." The officer said taking the pictures of the old camera. "How far would she go, what does she have her hands in?" Emma asked. "Well she's the mayor, she has her hands in everything." He replied. "Even the police force?" Emma asked. The officer smirked to her with knowing eyes before the front door opened. "Hey!" Henry said running in with Mary and Azelea behind him. "Henry what are you doing here?" the officer asked. "His mother told him what happened." Mary explained. "Of coarse she did." Emma said giving the police officer another look that said 'I told you so' "Henry I don't know what she said about me but-" You're a genius." Henry interrupted. "I know what you were up to, you were gathering Intel for operation cobra." He said giving Emma a wink. "Sorry, I'm a bit lost." the sheriff said. "It's need to know, and all you need to know is that Ms.Blanchard is going to bail Emma out." Emma looked up at Mary. "You are? Why?" Emma asked surprised. "I trust you." Mary said getting her wallet out. "Well, if you could take these handcuffs off I have something to do." Emma said turning to the sheriff. Azlea watched as Emma was released from her hand cuffs and she put her hand on Henry's shoulder. Who was this women, sure she was Henry's mom....but she though that maybe Mary was being a bit too trusting. But she kept her thoughts to herself as the group left the Jail. 

 

-Azelea Flower Shop- 

"What do you plan on doing?" Mary asked Emma as the four walked into the flower shop together. "I'm just going to pay a little visit to the mayor. Show her what she is up against." Emma said watching as Azelea turned the sign on the door to open and started checking over the flowers.. "She's a bit crazy about these things isn't she? How does a teenager even own a flower shop anyway?" Emma asked. "It used to be her mothers before her family...disappeared. The Flower shop is her passion. Flowers are the only thing I know that can really make Azelea smile." Mary gestured to the girl and Emma watched as the teenager smiled over a bundle of yellow and red flowers. "Even her name is a flower, The Azelea....she is the flower enchantress. from my book." Henry whispered walking over to Emma and showing Emma a picture from it. Emma did admit that the two looked alike as Mary went to look at some of the girls newer flowers. "Sure she is kid." Emma said patting his back.

 

-Azelea's Apartment- 

Azelea sighed, it had already been a long day and she was ready to just do her homework and go to bed. But she had run out of her favorite tea, and she couldn't focus without her tea. She could either go to the market and get some, or go next door and ask Mary for one. She didn't know why she was so resistant to the nice ladies offer of friendship. But Mary was slowly becoming like a mother to her, and for some reason when she though of that a hole became present in her chest that made her feel so lonely. She finally picked up her empty tea cup and walked out of her own room, going to the door beside her and giving it a few knocks. When the door opened she was surprised to see Emma. "Oh hey, um Mary is making hot chocolate in the kitchen." Emma said before moving out of the doorway, Azelea stepped inside 'just my luck, the one day I'm out of tea and Mary has company.' She though as Mary smiled from the sink. "Azelea, what are you doing in here?" Mary asked. "I'm um- I ran out of tea bags and-" Mary's smile only grew as she reached into a cabinet and took a tea bag out and handed it to the shy girl. "Why don't you stay a little bit, we were just talking." Emma said taking a seat at the kitchen table. Azelea was about to protest but Mary took her cup and filled it with warm water before the girl could refuse. "Okay," She finally said taking a seat with her tea across from Emma and beside Mary. Mary handed Emma hot chocolate and Emma took a sip. "Cinnamon?" She asked looking at the cup. "Oh I'm sorry I should have asked, I love cinnamon in my hot chocolate. Do you mind?" Mary asked. "Not at all." Emma said as the three got settled. "When you bailed me out you said that you trusted me...why?" Emma asked Mary. "It's strange, since you got here I can't shake the feeling that we have met before, I feel that way with a few people actually, like Azelea, and other random people." Mary said as Azelea drank her tea. "And for what it's worth I think your innocent." She said as Emma drank. "Of breaking and entering or just in general?" Emma asked as Azelea sat crossed legged in her seat. "Whatever makes you feel better." Mary said with a smirk. "Well it doesn't really matter anyway, because I'm leaving. Thank you for everything you both have done. It's for the best, if I stay Henry will only keep getting hurt." Emma said, trying to convince herself more than Mary it seemed. "What happens if you go? He will only be alone again." Azelea said looking into her tea cup. Emma ran a hand through her hair, both of the girls knowing all to well the pain of being alone. Emma hated to admit that she was feeling a connection to Azelea as well as Henry and Mary...but she only blamed it on both of them being orphans. "I think that your trying to run away, the reason you want to leave should be the very reason you stay." Mary said "You care about him."

 

The three girls talked for a bit longer before Emma left to go talk to Henry. Azelea helped Mary clean up. "What do you think of Emma?" Mary asked as she walked Azelea to the door. "I'm not sure." Azelea said honestly. "I think she is going to change a lot of things around here." Mary said thoughtfully. Azelea nodded and Mary sighed. "Oh Azelea, you know your welcome here anytime. I always have an open bed." Azelea looked down at her now empty cup. "thank you," She said not making eye contact with the teacher. "See you tomorrow alright?" Mary asked. "As usual." Azelea said before she went to her own apartment. She shut her own door and turned the light on. It was quite as Azelea got ready for bed, deciding that homework could wait till tomorrow morning. As she laid in bed she looked out the window. Thinking about Mary's words, about Emma and Henry, maybe things would start getting interesting around boring old Storybrooke soon with the new person here.


	3. Season 1: Episode 3: Snow Falls

_Azelea walked through the trees beside the Enchanted forest path. It had been years since she went into hiding from Rumple. Years since she lost her whole family, years since she has felt safe, comfort, or even love. The now fourteen year old flower girls only concern was living, never letting Rumple steal her heart. She didn't' care what spell he needed it for. But what he had done to her family was unforgivable. And she would not let him ever complete the spell. She heard the sound of a whip and horses running, she quickly pulled her hood over her head, covering her protection spell flowers stuck in her hair and hid behind a tree from view. A white carriage rolled up on the path with guards and horses surrounding it. As it passed by Azelea looked into the carriage and saw a beautiful blonde woman and man. 'they must be some kind of royalty.' she though as it passed, before she got out of her hiding place. She was about to turn the other way and continue on when she heard the horses stopping and the guards talking. She jumped back behind the tree. She watched as the charming looking man got out of the carriage. Curiosity got the best of her yet again as Azelea stayed hidden, but went up the path to see what was occurring. "Worry not, but is a fallen tree." The man called as he looked it over, Azelea watched as they started to try and move it out of the paths way. She heard a thump and looked to the carriage, only to see a woman standing on top of it. Azelea gasped, watching as she went into the carriage and took something out of it. "AHH, ahhhh!" The woman screamed as the mysterious figure began to run. Azelea had to jump back as the woman jumped into the same bush she was in. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!" The woman asked. "I could as you the same." Azelea said in a whisper. "Darn it, if they find the both of us they will think you were my partner. Come on we need to run!" She said taking Azelea's hand, both of them jumping out of the bush together and getting in a horse. "Stop right there!" The man shouted as the two ladies galloped away. "Oh no you don't." The blonde man said getting on another horse, chasing after the two. "Why are you protecting me?" Azelea asked as the man caught up to them. "It's not your fault I got you in trouble." She said simply as the three ran down the path. "He is catching up!" Azelea said as the man got beside of them, before jumping off of his horse and knocking the woman off of hers as well, Azelea stopped the horses as the two wrestled on the ground. "Show your face you coward." He said pulling off the hood of the thief. "Wait....your a girl." The man said surprised. Azelea saw the opportunity and picked up a rock on the side of the road, sneaking up behind the royal man. "I'm a woman," The thief said with a smirk before Azelea hit the man over the head, knocking him over. "Good work for a rookie." The woman said taking Azelea's hand and getting back on the horse. "Who are you?" Azelea asked as they made their get away. "I'm snow white, and you are?" She asked looking back at her. Azelea, surprised to be in snow white's presence pulled her own hood down, revealing her head, the flowers decorating her hair and face. "Azelea." Snow smiled as they rode on the path. "It seems like we are going to make a good team you and I." Snow said with a grin._

 

 

-Hospital-

Azelea pushed her cart into the hospital, making sure to go slow as to not knock any of the flower vases over. "There you are sweetie. It is so kind of you to donate these flowers to the hospital." The receptionist said with a smile. Azelea nodded and stood in silence for a few seconds to long before the receptionist pointed her to where Mary's school kids were. She walked the cart down and spotted Mary helping a few kids make get well cards. "There you are! thank you so much for bringing these. The kids will love giving them to the patience's." Mary said greeting Azelea. She nodded again and adjusted her flower crown before going into the room and handing out small flower vases to the kids. "Mary, is Henry supposed to be in John doe's room?" Azelea asked seeing Henry sitting beside the mans bed, Mary shook her head and the two walked into the mans room where Henry was staring at him. "Want to help with the decorations?" Mary asked him. "Is Mr.Doe going to be okay Ms.Blanchard?" Henry asked. "His name isn't John Doe honey, that's just what people are called when there is no ID available." Mary explained. "Do you know who he is?" Henry asked. "No, I just bring him flowers on my rounds." Mary said as Azelea placed a fresh vase of deep green flowers on his desk beside the bed. "So no one knows who he is?" Henry asked. "No one has claimed him." Mary said. "That's sad." Henry said looking at the man. "Yes, it is." Mary said before taking Henry out of the room. Azelea took one last look at the sleeping man before shutting the door.

 

-Azelea's Apartment-

Azelea pulled the sweater over her head, glad to finally be out of her uniform. She pulled on some black leggings before leaving her room and walking next door to Mary's, she didn't bother to knock as she sat at the kitchen table, a cup of hot chocolate placed in front of her. She took a sip before really focusing on what Mary and Emma were talking about. "You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary asked. "Henry thinks he is your prince charming." Emma said. "that boy has such an active imagination." Mary said. "And that's the point, I can't talk him out of this belief he has. So we need to show him." Emma said "Play along, in a way?" Azelea asked. "Yes, we play along and show him that these fairy tales really aren't real." Mary said thinking about it. "Well this plan is rather genius, we get him to the truth without hurting him." She said drinking from her mug. "I told him that we would all have breakfast at granny's. And that you would be ready for a full report." Emma said giving her the book. "Well, I suppose I better get ready for my date. I suppose I'll do all the talking." She said. Azelea smiled, stuffing a laugh with a sip of her drink. Emma smiled patting the girls back.

 

_"Is it clear?" Snow asked. "Yes," Azelea said as the ex-princess climbed out of the warlocks home. "Did you get everything?" Azelea asked. "Yep, all the jewels and then some." Snow said as the two started to depart. A whooshing sounds filled the two girls ears and they felt themselves being pulled from the ground. They both screamed as their gathered their since's back and saw that they had been trapped in a net, about thirty feet from the ground. The two kicked ,trying to free themselves till they heard laughter. "I told you I would find you." Snow glared as a man emerged from behind a tree. "It's the man from when we met." Azelea whispered as he walked up to the two trapped girls. "Is this the only way for you to catch women?" Snow asked with a growl. She was laid out on her back with Azelea stuck in her lap. Not that snow minded, she preferred the girl to be close to her as possible anyhow being trapped and all. "It's the best way to catch thieving scum." The man said. "Aren't you a real prince charming?" Snow asked. "I have a name you know." He said folding his arms. "Don't care, charming suits you. Now cut us down!" Azelea rolled her eyes, the two were in no situation to be demanding yet somehow Snow willed herself to be so. "I will release you when you return the leather pouch you stole from me awhile ago with my jewels in it." The man said. "Were not the jewelry type are we Azelea?" Snow asked her comrade. The girl shook her head, refusing to talk to the stranger. "Yea, you don't really seem the type." He said. "What? are you insulting us?" Snow asked. "Oh how dare I insult the thief who stole from me? now tell me where they are." He said forcefully. "I sold them." Snow said with a smirk. "What?" The man asked. "What do you care, don't you have a palace of treasure somewhere?" She asked. "It had my proposal ring in it." He said. "the nag with a bad attitude. Dude we did you a favor taking that ring." Snow said. Azelea couldn't help but notice that Snows comments weren't helping the two get out of the situation they were in. "She is my fiancé." The man said. "Ohhh, good luck with that. You must be getting something good to have agreed to that union." She said. "True love doesn't exist, it's all about business transactions and trades. isn't that right charming?" The mans' frown grew deeper and Azelea couldn't help but feel bad for the man. "Let me guess, she is the bargaining tool for two kingdoms to get along. You two are stopping a war of some sorts." The prince seemed angry at Snows accusation. "It's a merging! of two kingdoms. And Quite frankly it isn't any of your business. Now this is what is going to happen." Snow nodded along, humming (With a bit of sarcasm) occasionally to show she was paying attention as the prince talked. "I'm going to cut you two down, take me to whoever has my jewels, and your going to get my ring back." He said. "hmm, and why would I do that?" Snow asked. "Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you really are." The prince said pulling a wanted poster out of his jacket pocket. "Now, Snow White, help me get my ring back or I will turn you, and your friend over to the queens forces. And I'm pretty sure the queen isn't as....charming as I am." He said, Snow frowned looking to Azelea who seemed at a loss of what to do. "Just help him Snow, get the ring back then we will never see him again." The flower girl whispered. "Well," Snow said loud enough for the prince to hear. "I wouldn't want to stand in the way of you getting your true love." The Prince smiled with his small victory and pulled his sword out, cutting the rope holding the two girls up. They both screamed as they fell to the ground._

 

-Granny's Diner-

Henry and Emma sat at granny's waiting for Azelea and Mary. "I wonder what happened, I wonder if the prince woke up?" Henry kept asking. "Don't get your hopes up okay? we don't know if the whole reading to him thing even would work." Emma said as Mary and Azelea finally walked through the front doors. "There they are!" Henry said as the two women took a seat. "He woke up," Mary said, Emma frowned and Azelea looked at Henry as he smiled. "What?" Emma asked, shocked. "I knew it." Henry said. "I mean he didn't actually like, open his eyes wake up. But he grabbed my hand." Mary said looking more concerned then happy about the news. "because he is remembering." Henry said with a huge grin. "What did the doctor say?" Emma asked. "He said that I imagined it but I know what happened, I'm not crazy. We have to go back." She said "You have to read to him again." Henry said. "Let's go." Mary said as the two stood up. "Wait. Wait." Emma said as she and Azelea stood up behind them. "You don't honestly believe that he is prince charming do you?" Emma asked. "Or coarse not! but I made some kind of connection with the man. If I can help him wake up in any way....I'm sorry the plan didn't work." She said before the two left. "Are you okay?" Azelea asked Emma. "Yea, this town is just crazy." She said before the two followed.

 

-Hospital-

"See he is waking up." Henry said as the entered the room where John Doe was, except the room was full of people, nurses, and the sheriff. "Henry you should stay back." The sheriff said stopping the boy from going into the room. "What happened? is John Doe okay?" Mary asked. "He went missing." the sheriff said grimly. "What the hell are you doing here?" Regina walked out of the room John Doe used to be in and folded her arms. "I though you were at the arcade." She said looking at Henry. "Now your lying to me?" She asked him. "What happened to John Doe, did someone take him?" Mary asked distracting Regina from her assault on her son. "Were not sure yet, hi IV's were ripped out but there is no sign of a struggle." the sheriff said. "What did you do?" Henry asked Regina. "You think I had something to do with this?" Regina asked him. "It is curious that the mayor is here." Emma said. "I'm his emergency contact." Regina explained. "You know him?" Mary asked. "I brought him here when I found him on the side of the road with no ID." She said glaring at Emma. "Is he going to be okay missing like this?" Mary asked. "the man has been on feeding tubes for years and hasn't moved. If we don't find him soon he would be in danger." The doctor said. "Then we should start looking." Emma said. "You will do nothing of the sort. You need to learn to stay out of other peoples business. And since it seems like I can't keep you away from my son, I will have to keep him away from you." Regina said taking Henry's hand. "Sheriff! Find the John Doe soon, like the doctor said, time is precious." The mayor said before leaving with Henry. "When was the last time you saw the John Doe?" the sheriff asked after a brief moment of awkward silence. Azelea walked by Mary Margret, leaving the conversation as she entered the room John Doe was in. She picked up the flowers she had left in there a few days before all this. She gasped when they started to faintly glow. What in the world? She though to herself. "Azelea, come on. were going to the security room." Mary said getting the girls attention. She nodded before putting the flowers back, she paused for a second, before taking one of them out of the vase and putting it in her pocket before following everyone.

 

"And your sure you saw nothing?" The sheriff asked the security guards. "We would have told you if we did." he said. Emma looked closer at the tape. "Were not looking at the right one, this isn't the right tape." The sheriff looked closer and nodded. "The decorations the kids left up would still be there, where is the real tape?" He asked. "Here it is, I don't know how they got switched." The security guy said, honestly confused. They watched as the tape played, and John Doe got out of his bed, and walked out one of the side doors. "This happened about four hours ago." Emma said. "Where does the door lead?" Mary asked. "the woods." the security guard said folding his arms. "So he is somewhere out in the woods by himself." Mary said "Come on then, we need to hurry and start looking." the sheriff said as everyone left.

 

_Snow White, Azelea, and Prince charming walked along the path in silence as they made their way to their destination. Snow grasped onto the end of her necklace looking around as they walked. "What is that? I though you weren't the jewelry type?" The prince asked. "It's nothing." she said letting it go, before she could stop him the prince reached over and grabbed the necklace, tearing it from her neck. "No! It's a weapon!" She shouted as the prince held it. He took a closer look at it and saw that it was a heart shaped jar with some kind of dust in it. "Really? what kind of weapon is dust?" He asked. "Fairy dust," Snow said. "I though that was a good thing." The prince said. "From a good fairy yes, this stuff is deadly. It can turn any enemy into a bug." she explained. "Then why didn't you use it on me?" The prince asked. "Your not worth it." She said simply as he put the necklace in his jacket pocket. Azelea pulled her hood back over her head, scared that the nosey prince would try to take her flowers next. "That stuff is hard to come by, I'm saving it." Snow said. "Ohh the queen. you have a lot of anger to her don't you?" The prince asked. "The charges on the wanted posters are lies, it didn't stop her huntsmen from trying to rip out my heart." She said. "What happened? the prince asked. "Not everyone is a soulless royal. He took pity on me and let me go." She said folding her arms. "Ever since I have been living in the forest, trying to make enough money to get away from this place. Where I can never get hurt." She said. "Sounds lonely." The prince commented. "Why don't you ask Azelea the definition of lonely then come back to me." Snow said before walking on. Azelea passed the prince, she could feel him looking at her but she didn't acknowledge it. "How did you two meet?" The prince asked the girl. She didn't answer, only looked at the prince before walking up to Snow. "She doesn't talk to people she can't trust." Snow said for Azelea. "Then why would she ever talk to you?" The prince asked. "Because on the day we met I saved her, from you." she said, before walking on._

 

Azelea, Mary, Emma, and the sheriff walked through the forest looking for John Doe. "I lost his trail." The sheriff said with a sigh. "Now what?" Emma asked. "Give me a minute and let me see if I can find it again." He said before wondering around. "Have you found anything? finding people is your job isn't it?" Mary asked. "Yes, but usually my people don't run to the middle of the woods." Emma said. Azelea made sure the two ladies weren't paying attention before she pulled out the flower she had taken from the hospital. It was glowing stronger now in the woods then when they were in the hospital. 'I must be going crazy, there is no way I am doing this.' Azelea though to herself before wondering away from the group, watching the flower as the light grew dimmer and brighter. She would make her turns according to the glow. She stopped when she saw something laying on the ground. "oh no," she said putting the flower in her pocket and leaning down. "Azelea! there you are! you can't run away like that you had me worried..." Snow said with Emma and the sheriff behind her. "What did you find?" The sheriff asked leaning beside her. "Is that?" Mary asked. They all looked at the hospital band that was on the ground, covered with blood. "It says John Doe, it's his. What happened to him?" Emma asked looking around the forest.

 

_Snow, The prince, and Azelea walked up to a bridge and stopped. "Is this it?" The prince asked. "Yes, now stay behind me, and keep quite." Snow said before the three walked on. "Let me do all the talking, trolls can be hard to talk to sometimes." Snow said to the prince. "Where are they?" The prince asked as they walked onto the bridge. "Oh they wont come out until we give them something." Snow said leaving a few gold coins on the wall of the bridge. It was silent at first, but then scraping noises were heard and suddenly trolls were surrounding them, climbing up the side of the broken bridge. "I though we were done Snow," one of the trolls said. "I want to make another trade." Snow said. "Not with him here, who is this guy?" Another asked getting in the princes space. "He is with us, no one important. Look I want to buy back the jewels I sold you." Snow said skipping the small talk. "Who is he?!" The troll shouted pointing to the prince, he put his hands up to show he was peaceful while Snow stepped in front of him. "Like I said he is no one, now look I will give you back all the money you gave me, if you just give me the ring back. You can keep everything else. How does that sound?" She asked the troll. The troll nodded and he pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Thank you we-" Before the prince could finish the troll wrapped his arm around Snows neck and pulled out a blade. "It's a setup! he is a royal!" "Let her go!" The prince shouted as he and the trolls all pulled out weapons. Azelea jumped onto the side of the bridge and ran down the side to where the troll was holding Snow. "No! you can trust us, you can. Don't hurt us." Snow said trying to calm them down. "The time for dealing is done, search him....and you, pull down your hood." The troll said looking at Azelea. She did as told and he growled when he saw the flowers in her hair. "Still have those protection spell flowers on you? that means we cannot touch her. Keep guard, make sure she doesn't move from her spot. Two trolls stood in front of Azelea, blocking her from getting off the wall as two more searched the prince. They pulled the wanted poster of Snow white from his jacket and started to laugh. "Looks like we have quite the reward for your head...take her." The troll said pushing her to another, holding her in place with a blade to the neck. "Let her go!" Azelea shouted jumping on the trolls back from the wall of the bridge. He let go of Snow and she was able to pick up a sword, throwing it to the prince. the troll threw Azelea off of him and she hit the ground, rolling a few times before stopping herself. She watched for a few seconds as the prince and snow fought the trolls. "Azelea watch out!" the prince shouted, she turned just in time to roll out of the way of a sword, she jumped up and ran to snow, helping her up before the two ran to the end of the bridge. "Let's go charming!" Snow shouted before turning around and seeing that he was surrounded by trolls. "We can't let him die like this." She said before running back to the bridge. "Charming throw the fairy dust! hurry!" The prince reached into his pocket, taking out the dust and throwing it onto the ground, the trolls screamed before shrinking into tiny bugs. "We won," The prince said. "Yea, sorry about the ring." Snow said picking it up. "It's fine, I'm sorry about your dust." He said. "I will find another way to get rid of the evil queen." She said with a frown. "I'm sure you two will." The prince said looking at Azelea. "How come the trolls didn't touch you?" He asked. "Her flowers have a protection spell on them, anyone who tries to touch her with bad intention get shocked, trust me I've seen how much it can hurt someone." Snow said. "Thank you guys, for coming back for me." The prince said. "How could we let prince charming die?" Snow asked. "I have a name you know, it's James." He said with a grin. "Nice to meet you James, we should go. There could be more coming." Snow said as they gathered their things and left the bridge._

 

-Forest-

"Where is he? can anyone see him?" Mary asked as the group made it to the lake that ran through the forest. There was a broken bridge near them as they shined their flashlights, looking for the lost John Doe. "The trail dies at the waterline." the sheriff said with a sigh. Azelea took the flower back out of her pocket, the glow so strong now it looked like a flashlight of its own. She held it out and turned, watching as it grew brighter. She walked along the waterline, the flower suddenly stopped glowing, going limp in her hand. "wait, no where is he?" Azelea asked looking around. She took her flashlight back out and gasped. "I found him!" she shouted pointing a few feet in the river. "I need help!" She called running to him. "Ohmygod! hurry!" Mary called as she, Emma, and the sheriff ran out to help the teenager pull the John Doe from the water. Henry watched from teh side with fear in his eyes. "I need an ambulance out by the old toll bridge ASAP!" the sheriff called on his walkie talkie as they brought the man to shore. "Is he okay?" Henry asked. "Henry don't look. Emma said running to the boy and turning him away. "Come back us, come back." Mary said feeling for a pulse. "He isn't breathing." the sheriff said. "We need to start cpr." Mary said as Azelea put shaky hands on the mans chest, She counted out loud 20 times before Mary bent down to do mouth to mouth. The man coughed, spitting up water and Azelea pulled back with the sheriff. The man opened his eyes and looked up at Mary Margret, who seemed frozen with shock. "you saved me." The man whispered. "She woke him up, she did it." Henry said. "Yea she did kid." Emma said. "Who are you?" Mary asked. "I-I don't know." the man said sounding hopeless. "It's okay. your going to be okay." Mary said holding onto his hand as the sound of sirens started to grow in the distance.

 

-Hospital-

Everyone ran into the hospital as John Doe was put into a room. "Is he going to be okay?" the sheriff asked the doctor. "We can't be sure of anything right now. But if it weren't for you guys he might not have made it back at all." The doctor said before going into the room to assist. "David! where is he?" A blonde woman came into the hallway followed by Regina. The woman ran into the room. "Who is that?" Mary asked. "His wife," Regina said folding her arms.

 

_The trio walked through the enchanted forest, the further they got from the troll bridge the more their spirits lifted. Azelea picked flowers as they walked along the trail. Giving the two behind her some alone time to talk and such. She would occasionally look behind her, seeing Snow and James smile. She looked down at the flower crowns in her hands she had been creating. It had been awhile since she had made one, there was no one to make one for. Now after all these years, maybe she had found someone to call at least a companion. "Come on Azelea, were leaving." Snow called, She turned and ran up to the two and smiled to the prince, handing him the purple and yellow flower crown. "For me? Why it's a crown almost as honorary as a royal one." He said putting it ontop of his head. "As if, Azelea's are much better than a royal crown. Goodbye charming." She said. "Goodbye Snow white. And like I said, the name is James." He said. "Na, still like charming better." She said before the two girls turned and took an opposite path then the prince. "you better have one of those for me as well." Snow said smiling to Azlea. The girl simply handed her the one she made and Snow smiled putting it on her head. "Do you like him?" Azelea asked. "He is charming I'll give him that. But it would never work out, he is royalty, and I'm running away from royalty." The two walked on and Snow looked at the girl. "So you are alone, like me?" She asked. Azelea nodded. "My family was killed by the dark one. He would have killed me to if I not gotten away with my flowers." She said. "So you grow magical flowers?" Snow asked. "My whole family did, luckily I have my mothers book so I know how to grow anything I need." Azelea said. "How would you like to team up with me? the two of us would make a killer team." Snow offered. "I would like that." Azelea said with a grin._

 

-Hospital-

"His name is David Nolan, and that's his wife Kathryn." Regina explained as Mary watched the woman talk to David, no longer needing to be named John Doe. "And the joy on her face, well it has put me in quite the forgiving mood." Regina said looking to Emma. "We will talk about how you ran away from me again later." Regina said looking at Henry. The woman walked out of the room, taking one last look at David. "Thank you, for finding my David." She said looking to Mary Margret and Azelea. "I- uh don't understand. You didn't know he was here in a coma?" Mary asked. "a few years ago David and I were not getting along. It was my fault I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportful, I told him if he didn't like things then he could leave. He did and I didn't stop him, it was the worst mistake I ever made." She said looking down. "You didn't go looking for him?" Emma asked. "I assumed he had left town all this time. I had no idea what had happened, and now I can do what I've wanted to do for a long time. Say 'I'm sorry' Now we get a second chance." She said looking into the room at David. "That's...wonderful." Mary said with a grin, Azelea didn't miss the water gathering in her eyes. The doctor came out of the room and looked at the crowd. "It is something of a miracle. He is okay physically but his memory is gone, if not forever. But you can never be sure on that kind of stuff." He said. "Can I see him?" The blonde lady asked. "Sure," the doctor said leading her into the room. "How did you all find him anyway?" Regina asked. "Azelea did," Mary said turning to the teenager. "I was just walking along the lake edge, trying to see if I saw anything." She said quietly looking down. "I see...lets go Henry." Regina said walking past the teenager, knocking into her a bit, taking Henry's hand and leaving. Emma got up and followed them. Azelea put her hand in her pocket to get the flower she had somehow used to find David, but it wasn't in her pocket. She checked all of her jacket pockets and jean pockets but it was gone. "What are you looking for?" Mary asked. "Um-nothing. nothing important." She said. ' _Regina didn't take my flower when she bumped into me did she? no way, I'm going crazy with all the fairytale talk from Henry._ ' Azelea though following Mary out of the hospital.

 

-Mayor Office-

Regina was sitting in her office, everything clear except for a single limp flower right in the middle. "How did you manage to use a locator spell without even knowing it miss Azelea?" Regina asked herself running her hand over the flower. It glowed brightly before turning to dust. 'She is getting her magic back, it's impossible, there is no magic in this dark place. But somehow Azelea used it to find Mr.Charming. Now I have to make sure she doesn't learn any other magical tricks.' Regina though, standing up an putting the dust of the flower into a trash can. Before turning off the lights and leaving.


	4. Season 1: Episode 4: The Price pf Gold

-Flower Shop-

Azelea held the flower petal between her fingers, so gently, with the most care her hands could muster. She touched the flowers in her own hair, yellow and green today, woven with her braid. After the craziness of what had happened with the flower that had helped find David....Azelea found peace in her shop. Surrounded by her favorite thing. Even if she had no explanation for what had happened, she looked through all her flower books, checked over all the flowers that were the same one she had used to actually find him, and she had even googled 'glowing flowers finding lost people'. She couldn't find an answer. And it had silently been in the back of her mind since that night. She had been avoiding the found man with amnesia all together, scared for some odd reason of what he would say to her. The bell to her door chimed and Azelea was pulled from her thoughts. "Hello Dearie." Azelea looked up to see Mr.Gold standing at the door. She nodded to him and walked over to the counter, opening the cash register and pulling out the money she owed him for the month. Not even Azelea could get away from Mr.Gold's taxes on all the shops. "How are you today 'flower girl?' Mr.Gold asked as he took the money from her. "good," Azelea said quietly. "It would seem so, tell me you helped in finding David the other day correct?" He asked. "I was just looking with the sheriff, Emma, and Mary." She said shifting nervously. "ohh, but I heard that you were the one who actually got an eye of him first....if I may ask, how did you find him?" He asked Azelea. "I-I just saw him. We were looking and I saw him in the water." Azelea said, her shoulders locked and her feet frozen to the floor in some odd fear he couldn't name. "I see, well I thank you for the rent money. Have a swell day." He said, taking his cane and walking to the exit. Azelea's shoulders relaxed as he went to the door. "Oh my," He said stopping by the display of dark green flowers. "These are quite pretty, they are the one's you took to the hospital correct?" Mr.Gold asked. Azelea nodded, watching as he plucked one from the display. "So these were in David's room when he woke up? What a lovely sight to wake up too.... I must be going, but I hope you don't mind if I keep this.....just in case I ever have to find anyone." He opened the door and left the shop. Azelea let herself breath again as the fear left her body. It was as if he knew everything, he knew about the glowing flower, about how she found David with it. How could he know? She hadn't told anyone. What would happen if others found out? would they think she was crazy? ' _Maybe I am going a bit insane_ '. She though to herself looking at the dark green flowers.

 

-Mary's Apartment-

"I'm so glad my stuff is here." Emma said as Mary walked over with two cups of tea. The two had finally started moving Emma into Mary's apartment and they both seemed pretty happy about it. "So this is all your stuff?" Mary asked looking at the few boxes around Emma. "What do you mean?" Emma asked. "Is the rest in storage?" Mary asked. "No this is all of it...I'm not sentimental." Emma said looking at her small pile. The door opened and Azelea walked in wearing her school uniform, flower pot in hand. "Oh thank you so much, I have been needing something new for my window garden." Mary said taking it and looking at the flowers. "Moving in?" Azelea asked Emma. "Uh, yea I am." Emma said, after a few seconds. The girl had not said anything directly to Emma yet without Mary suggesting something in conversation. Emma was happy about the progress. "I was just about to make breakfast, would you like to help Azelea?" Mary asked when there was another knock on the door. "Who could that be at this time?" Mary asked walking to the door. She opened the door too see none other than Mr.Gold. "Ms.Blanchard, is Ms.Swan here?" He asked. Azelea looked away form Mr.Gold, feeling that same fear again as Mary called for Emma. "Hello, my name is Mr.Gold, we met briefly on your arrival." He said introducing himself to Emma. "I remember," She said. "Good. I have a proposition for you Ms.Swan. I uh, need your help. I'm looking for someone." Emma looked surprised. "Oh really?" She asked. Mr.Gold looked over at Azelea and she felt a chill run up her back. "Why don't we go finish breakfast while you two talk?" Mary said taking Azelea's hand and leading her to the kitchen. "Seemed a bit awkward with us there," Mary whispered with a smile. Azelea nodded and looked down at the sink. "Hey, are you okay? You look kind of pale." Mary said putting her hand on Azelea's forehead. "I'm fine, I'm just naturally this color you know." Azelea said trying to joke a bit. Mary smiled and the two started breakfast. Azelea tried to shake the feeling of deje vu she had gotten from the spine chilling fear. She didn't understand, it was just Mr.Gold, sure he held a lot of power but he had no reason to strike such fear with her. Azelea tried to push the thoughts into the back of her mind as she and Mary cooked breakfast.

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_"Cinderella is going to love these flowers. What is their magic?" James asked as Azelea walked between Snow and him holding the flower crowns. She looked around at all the people, decorations, and food with wide child like eyes that Snow had never seen in the young flower maiden before. "I think this is a bit overwhelming for her." Snow said with a grin as Azelea snapped out of her trance. "This place is beautiful. Are you sure it is okay for me to be here?" She asked looking around. The palace was full of royals and rich people. They were all here to celebrate Cinderella's wedding."For the thousandth time yes, you are Snow and I's plus one. Now, what magic do these flowers hold?" James asked again. "They are called white lily's they are known for their ability to predict when there will be a shooting start to wish on. They glow when a shooting star is near by." Azelea said gently holding one of the petals in-between her fingers. The fireworks started going off in the sky as Cinderella and her prince came down the stairs. Everyone clapped as they greeted everyone. "Come on," Snow said taking Azelea's hand and pulling her over to the beautiful princess. "I'm so glad you could come," Cinderella said hugging Snow, the two princes shook hands and Azelea stood by them, feeling awkward as she held the flower pot in her hands. "And this must be Azelea, I have heard much about you." Cinderella said after pulling away from Snow's hug. Azelea nodded and held out the flowers to her. "It's a wedding gift, she is a flower maiden. She grew these just for you two." Snow said for the shy girl as Cinderella smiled and took them. "They are wonderful. Thank you so much." Cinderella said with a smile. Azelea returned it before looking around at everything around her again._

_"You don't look like your having much fun," James said standing beside Azelea as she watched everyone dancing to the music. "I'm not very good at dancing," She said looking down. "Then let me teach you, I have nothing better to do. My date is chatting with the other princesses to much." James said smiling across the room to Snow as she talked to some of the ladies. "You don't have to entertain me, I'm having a great time James." Azelea said, looking around the room. Something caught her eye and she felt her whole world freeze in fear. Her breath caught in her throat as she laid her eyes on Rumpelstiltskin. Standing in the middle of the ballroom, looking right at her. "Azelea, what's wrong. You look pale." James said looking at the frozen girl. Azelea watched as Rumple smirked, and started to move through the crowd further from her. Azelea gasped a breath of air before launching herself off of the wall, chasing after him. "Azelea! where are you going!?" James shouted after her, but she couldn't lose him, not now. She had been running for so long, Rumple had finally found her and he was running away. And she wouldn't except that, not from him. She kicked off her shoes to gain speed as she chased the dark one out the door and into an empty hallway. She paused before running as fast as she could down the hall, there was no where else for him to go besides the door at the end. She reached it and caught her breath, her hands shaking as she pushed the door open. The cold air of the night hit her as she stepped onto an outdoor wall area. Rumple facing her. "Hello dearie, long time no see." He said with a grin as she glared him down. "Still have nothing to say to me after all of these years, my you have grown so much. No longer the young defenseless child, not your just a teenage defenseless girl." He said taking a few steps closer to her, Azelea stood her ground, clinching her fist together to try and stop the shaking. The wind blew harshly as the two stood in silence. "I see that you still keep those protection spell flowers in your hair....if it weren't for those my locator potion would have been completed years ago. But the ones you were wearing all those years ago were crafted by your mother. I would bet that you made your own protection spell flowers to protect yourself with from me....but guess what? You are not your mother. And now there is no one to protect you from me." He said pointing to Azelea. "And there is nothing stopping me from getting your heart now!" He said jumping at her. Azelea screamed and covered her face, knowing that she was to weak to fight the dark one. Instead of feeling pain, she heard a scream. She looked up and saw Rumple clutching his hand. He looked up at her with a glare. "So you do have some talent in you after all. Who would have known you could make a protection spell strong enough to hurt me?...interesting." He said looking down at his burnt hand. "Get away from her Rumple!" Azelea gasped as she felt someone pull her back. She turned and saw Snow holding onto her with a death grip, James stepping in front of the two ladies holding his sword out. "I don't know why you're here but you better leave before I make you." James said looking right at Rumple. "calm down prince boy....I only came to have a word with the newly wed, but I had the honor of running into an old acquaintance as well.....trust me Azelea, I will be seeing you again." Rumple said looking past the prince to the flower maiden. She felt Snow hold her tighter as he laughed, before disappearing in a gust of black smoke. "Are you alright?" Snow asked taking Azelea's face into her hands. "Yes," Azelea said as James walked over to them. "What did he mean by he will be seeing you again?" He asked. Azelea took a shaky breath in looking at the couple. "I think-he still wants my heart." She said clutching her chest in fear._

 

-Azelea's Apartment-

Azelea gasped sitting up in her bed, she sucked in deep breaths as she double checked her surroundings. "Again," She sighed falling back into her comforter. As long as she could remember she had been having nightmares, luckily she doesn't remember them when she wakes up. But they suck when they wake her up. Knowing she couldn't fall back asleep she got up and checked the time '5:47, what now?" she asked herself looking around her seemingly empty apartment. She sat by her window with a cup of tea looking up at the stars as she tried, once again, to remember what nightmare kept her up at night.

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_"Why are we down here?" Cinderella asked as she, her husband, grumpy, James, and Azelea walked through the dungeons of their palace where all the prisoners went. "We need a place to keep him, Rumpelstiltskin is the most dangerous man to walk the Enchanted forest. He needs his own special prison." James said as Azelea walked beside him holding onto the box in her hands as if it was her lifeline. "How do you all plan to capture him? He has alluded all our forces." Cinderella said looking concerned. "His strength is also his weakness...his deals. He can't resist them, and we already know what he wants next....you." Grumpy said as the group stopped walking, Cinderella looked at the tiny prison carved into the walls. It did seem sturdy, but could it really hold such a powerful man like Rumple? "We sent word with one of Snow's blue birds. He has accepted a meeting with you. Your going to tell him your having twins. And if he wants both-" Which he will." Azelea said interrupting the guys, holding the box to her chest looking at the prison. "You propose a new deal." James continued, putting a hand on Azelea's shoulder. James patted Azelea's shoulder and she nodded, opening the box to show a feathered quill. "A quill? I don't understand?" Cinderella said looking at Azelea. "Azelea has been able to cast a spell on it, whoever signs their name with this pen will be frozen. Their magic unusable." Grumpy explained. "All you must do is get him to sign the contract." James said looking at Cinderella. "You are doing the entire land a service by putting him away." He said as Cinderella shook her head. "Should we be using magic? All magic comes with a price! what if this magic has a price as well?" Cinderella asked. "I already paid the price." Azelea said closing the box. "And if there is anymore to pay then I will pay it, I will do anything to save you and our child." Cinderella's husband said hugging her close. "What price did you pay on my behalf?" Cinderella asked Azelea. "Don't be concerned. I want Rumple to be put away...I was willing to pay the price I did." She said looking down. Cinderella gasped, seeing the flowers that usually decorated her hair wasn't there. "Where is the flower crown I see you wearing everyday?" She asked. "I gave it up for the magic the make this pen. I have others, but the one I usually wear was the one made by my mother before Rumple killed her and the rest of my family....please Cinderella, bring justice to the land and to my family." Azelea said taking her hands. "Please, I know I have no right asking you....If I would have let him have my heart all those years ago, he wouldn't be after your child's." She said looking down again. Cinderella pulled the flower maiden to her chest in a tight hug. "Don't you dare speak like that.....I will do it, for my family, and for Azelea's." Cinderella said as the child hid her face in the woman's shoulder. holding onto her tightly, scared to show her tear stricken face. "You can do this Ella." her husband said kissing her forehead. "Okay," She nodded. "Let's get him."_

 

-Flower Shop-

Azelea watched as people walked by, looking at the flower display at the front of her store. She sighed and walked around, checking to see if each of her flowers were blooming well and growing healthy. The bell rang and she looked up, she shoulders locked as she saw Mr.Gold standing at the door. "Hello again, don't worry I'm not here for any money. I am actually in need of some flowers....you see the maid from Granny's bed and breakfast just went into labor. I'm going to stop by and congratulate her. Would you recommend any flowers?" He asked walking over to the teenager. She nodded and walked over to some white lily's and gathered some, showing them to Mr.Gold. "Why what a lovely choice. I'll take them." He said walking over to the register. "How did you get so good at growing these fine flowers?" Mr.Gold asked as Azelea rang him up. "My mother taught me." She said with a slight smile. She gave him his change and she got a plastic vase to set the flowers in before handing them to him. "You know I have never heard of what happened to your family....if you don't mind my asking?" Mr.Gold asked. Azelea should shake the feeling of fear as he looked her right in the eyes. "They were murdered." She whispered. "My, I'm so sorry. Who on earth could be so evil? I'm sorry for your loss but I must be on my way to the hospital. I am very excited about the baby, I can't wait to see what kind of heart it has." He said looking at the flowers. "If were lucky it will have one like yours...so pure." He said before leaving the shop. Azelea's shoulders relaxed and she rubbed her hands together nervously. He had been acting strangely to her laity, was it because of the flower she had the found David? or was it something else completely?

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_Azelea sat with James as they watched from a distance as Cinderella waited for Rumple to show for their meeting. "You know that without you this plan would have never worked, thank you for all your hard work." James said looking at Azelea. "I just want Rumple to be away from the people....al he does is hurt, and I just want it to stop." She said as Rumple appeared out of the dark. "There he is." James said as the two started to talk. "They were to far away to hear, but Cinderella pulled out the quill and contract for Rumple and for a few seconds Azelea forgot how to breath. They talked a few more minutes before Rumple took the paper and quill. James took Azelea's shaking hand as he signed the paper. A whooshing sound filled her ears as a blue aura grew around Rumple, freezing him. "THOMAS!" Cinderella shouted as James pulled himself and Azelea out of the bushes. "No one breaks deals with me dearie." Rumple said as Thomas brought the cage with Grumpy. James and Azelea ran over as Thomas checked over Cinderella to make sure she was okay. "You.....you flower maiden. You must be strong to have made this quill." Rumple said spotting Azelea. Grumpy stood in front of her as she glared at Rumple. "Let's put him in the cage and take him to his new prison." James said walking over to him. "I knew you were powerful dearie but this is quite the surprise!" Rumple said ignoring everyone else around him as his eyes stayed glued to Azelea. "Do you know why I wanted Cinderella's baby? because babies have pure hearts. And I only need one more to finish my location potion. But you, flower maiden, you are special! You have a pure heart, and you will always have it. Some good hearts can be corrupted by evil. But yours cannot. You were born with a rare pure heart that runs in the family. I needed only one when I visited your family home. Do you remember?! How I got all of them! AND I WILL GET YOU! YOU CANNOT GET AWAY FROM ME! I WILL FIND YOU-GET YOUR HEART-AND FINISH MY POTION IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" Rumple was in hysterics by the time the men had picked him up and put him in the cage. "He will never get you, I will always make sure of that." James said taking her into his arms. Azelea was scared, what had she done?! Now Rumple had a bigger target on her back then before, she felt so bare, like nothing could protect her from his wrath. "We will never let him get you." James promised as the girl shook in his arms._

-Mary's Apartment-

"How was your day Azelea?" Mary asked as the two girls sat together in Mary's apartment with cups of tea in their Pj's. "Mine was fine, how are you and David doing?" She asked. "Oh nothing is happening there, nothing can happen." Mary said looking upset. "You never know." Azelea said with a grin as Emma walked into the apartment. "Hey guys. Guess who is a new deputy?" She asked pointing to herself. "Really? that's amazing! I'm sure Henry will be thrilled." Mary said getting up and hugging Emma. Azelea smile, she was glad Emma was staying. The three girls continued to talk and hang out, but Azelea couldn't get Mr.Gold out of her mind. She was worried, but she couldn't place why. But for the moment she enjoyed the company of Mary and Emma. Glad to be with them. Feeling safe. 


	5. Season 1: Episode 6: The Shepard

 

 

-Davids House-                                   

Azelea stood with Henry and Emma as everyone talked and enjoyed each others presence at David's welcome home party. He had been released from the hospital and his wife had decided to throw a little party with all his old friends. "Do you know why he doesn't remember? the curse isn't working on him yet." Henry said watching as David talked to a few people, it was easy to see that he was uncomfortable with so many strangers around him. "Henry, David as amnesia." Emma said with a sigh. "Which is preventing the curse from replacing his memories with fake thoughts from the curse." Henry said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Right, because everyone has fake memories that are preventing them from remembering who they really are." Emma said connecting the dots. "Right. And now is our chance to help him. We just have to get him to remember that he is prince charming." Henry said looking at David again from across the room. "Henry let's just try to have a good time tonight alright?" Emma said as Azelea looked down at her flower arrangement. She chose a blue and purple pattern, she didn't know why. But it just kind of felt correct. "Hey," The group looked up as David walked over to them. "You're the people who saved me right?" He asked with a grin. "I-I guess so." Emma said shaking his hand. "And, your also the only people I know here." He said looking around at the crowd. "You can hide with us, this one is especially good at hiding in a crowd." Emma said putting her hand on Azelea's back and pushing her forward. David chuckled as the girl frowned at Emma. "So, have you ever used a sword?" Henry asked. David chucked again, "I'm sorry?" He asked, confused by the question. Emma blew off the question with a joke and David laughed before looking at the flowers Azelea held in her hands. "Those are very pretty," David said looking at them. "Those are my two favorite colors actually." He said with a smile as Azelea blushed. "Good, she made them for you and your wife. She isn't going to say it though." Emma said as Azelea's cheeks grew a dark red tent as she held the flowers to David. "You saved my life and you get me flowers...the irony, but thank you they are beautiful." He said before taking them in his hand. "So, you live with Mary Margret right?" David asked Emma, she nodded. "Do you know if she is coming tonight?" He asked. "She isn't, I'm sorry." Emma said David nodded and looked at the flowers, a bitter smile on his face. 

 

David took the flowers into the kitchen to put them in some water, looking at them in wonder. 'I had forgotten my favorite color till now,' He though putting them into a vase and taking them back out to the living room to put on the table. 'Azelea must be a lucky guesser.' He though touching one of the petals. He gasped as a flash of vision flooded his eyes. _He was in a castle, calling for someone. He was searching for someone desperately._ He let go of the petal, the vision left as soon as it came. Was that a memory? which one? who was he looking for in the forest so earnestly? "You seen troubled David?" He jumped at the sudden presence and turned to see Regina standing behind him. "Oh no, just- a lot of people, a bit overwhelming I guess." He said looking around. "Why don't you go find your wife?" Regina said putting a hand on his shoulder. David nodded before leaving Regina by herself. Regina's smile turned to a frown as she looked down at the flowers, taking one of them from the bundle and tucking it into her pocket. She was going to get to the bottom of this mysterious magic if it was the last thing she did. 

 

 

_Azelea looked around her, she was lost. She was in a forest, the trees so high she couldn't see the tops of them. She heard a laughter that sent a chill down her spine. She started to run, she kept looking behind her, seeing a dark shadow getting closer and closer to her. She was running as fast as she could, but it was like she was stuck going in slow motion. "You lost to me the first time, then you beat me the second time, but I promise dearie I will have your heart. I will have your heart. I Will Have Your Heart. I WILL HAVE YOUR HEART IWILLHAVEYOURHEARTIWILLHAVEYOURHEARTIWILLHAVEYOURHEART"  
_

 

 

Azelea jumped up, she heard a screaming. Then stopped when she realized it was her. She was gasping for air. She felt like she had really been running through a forest trying to get away from that monster. She had sweat on her forehead as she heard a knocking on her door. She quickly got out of her bed, turning on the lights and ran to her door, opening it to see a frantic looking Emma and Mary. Both in their Pj's. "Azelea! Was that you screaming?! Are you okay?" Mary asked pulling the girl into a hug. "I'm fine," She said quickly pushing the teacher away. "It was just a nightmare. Sorry to bother you." Azelea said looking down at the ground. "Azelea," Emma sighed. "Nightmares are nothing to be ashamed of. And don't feel bad for waking us up either." She said putting her hand on the girls shoulder. The teenager refused to look at the two. "Are you sure your alright? You don't want to come to our place for the night?" Mary asked. Azelea shook her head and the two looked at each other unsure of what to do. "Okay, please. Just remember were here for you okay?" Mary said, going for a hug, then deciding against it before they let Azelea shut the door. The girl wrapped her arms around herself, leaning against the wall. Her heart beating in her chest. What was that? 

 

-Flower Shop-                                    

Days passed, and each night Azelea would wake to the same nightmare. She could only see a dark figure when she tried to remember what she was running from. But she knew in her nightmare it was truly something terrible. Something that wanted her dead. But the most puzzling part was why now? why after so long can she finally start to remember her nightmare that had been haunting her as long as she could remember. What had changed? As she walked into her flower shop and looked around she sighed knowing the answer to her own question. The flowers had changed. Never before had she been able to do these strange things with the flowers. But now that she could it seemed like everything was changing. And she was honestly scared. The bell to her shop rang and she turned to see David. "Hey, um I was wondering how much your bundles cost?" He asked walking over. "3.50 for a small size, what are they for?" She asked walking him over to the display of different kinds of bundles she could make for him. "Um, I'm actually meeting Mary Margret later tonight....hopefully." He said as he selected what flowers to get. "So these are for her?" Azelea asked. He nodded and Azelea put the flowers he picked back. "These are her favorites." She said picking out the pink, dark red, and light yellow flowers. "I guess I should have asked. I forgot that you two lived next to each other." He said as Azelea put them together. "Here you go, keep the change. It can be a tip for helping me." He said handing her a five. Azelea nodded and rang him up, giving him the flowers. "Good luck," She said as he left. "Thank you," He said with that charming grin before shutting the door to her shop. She sighed and looked out the window of her shop watching him leave, he was the start of this. When she found him with her flower. Azelea felt like she was going insane as she rested her forehead on her register.


	6. Season 1: Episode 7: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

-Azelea's Apartment-

Azelea checked her hair in the mirror, making sure her the flowers in her hair and her school uniform were straight before getting her bags and shop key. She stepped out of her apartment and instead of going straight down the stairs she walked to the next door over. She didn't bother knocking, the door was already unlocked for her as she stepped in and immediately went to help Mary with breakfast. Mary smiled, trying to not show how happy she was that Azelea felt so comfortable in her home. Azelea spotted a bouquet of flowers on the table, she remembered making that the other day for one of the doctors from the hospital...why was it here? Emma walked down the stairs and rolled her eyes when they landed on the flowers. "If Gram thinks that flowers are going to be enough of an apology he is wrong." She said marching over and picking them up. "Oh wait-what are you?" Mary asked, as Emma threw them into the trash can. Azelea couldn't' help but feel a bit hurt for her flowers as Mary pulled them back out. "They were for me actually." Mary explained to Emma. "Oh, from who?" Emma asked. "that doctor from the hospital right?" Azelea asked. Mary turned to her. "How did you know?!" She asked, looking embarrassed. "She does own the only flower shop in Storybrooke...." Emma quipped. "But are you serious? with the doctor giving you flowers?" Emma asked. "I know it's a disaster!" Mary said putting them back on the table. "No. That's good, your getting over David." Emma said. "First of all there was nothing to get over, and second it was just a one night stand." Mary said frowning. Azelea stirred the pancake mix, listening as the two girls gossiped about the boys like two high schoolers. "Not according to those flowers." Emma said getting the orange juice. "yea, maybe I shouldn't have called him." Mary said. "Oh my God, you called him? that is NOT a one night stand." Emma said with a grin as Mary looked ashamed. "Well okay I'm still learning. This was my first one....." She said getting the plates out. "It's okay Mary. It's not like it's a bad thing I have one night stands all the time." Emma said. "Yea but your-you." Mary said. "what does that mean?" Emma asked looking a bit offended. Azelea tried to blend into the background as much as she could. It was easy to tell the two were about to have a....not pleasant conversation. "Well Emma, you don't let yourself go past a one night stand. You have this wall that is built up around you and it may keep out the pain of a broken heart, but it keeps everything else out to. Like Love, and compassion." Mary said setting everything on the table. Azelea brought the food over as everyone took a seat. "I do not have a wall....I just like being careful." Emma said. "And careful is okay to a point. but you have to be able to let yourself be loved. Or you will never have it." Mary said "Why do I feel like this talk should be pointed to Azelea and not me?" Emma asked looking at the teenage girl as she looked up from her plate. "It's pointed to the both of you, just in different ways." Mary said before everyone started eating.

 

-Flower Shop-

Later that day after school Azelea went to unlock her shop to find that the handle was broken, the door cracked open. She paused, looking around before trying to see in the window. To see if anyone was in her shop. Had someone broken in? Should she go see if anyone was still in there? She could get hurt. Maybe she should call the police. She went to pull her cellphone out of her bag then paused. "Crap," She whispered to herself. Her phone was in the shop under her desk. She couldn't go find someone, if they were still in the shop they could hurt the flowers. Azelea made a decision. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and walked in. She looked around quickly while walking around the flower pots. Maybe the robber was gone already? Had they taken anything at all? She went up to her register and opened the door below it to show the safe. She put her code in and opened the door. But everything was there. No money or papers were missing. "What the heck?" She asked herself, before feeling a sharp pressure on the back of her head. Then feeling nothing.

 

-Henry's House-

Gram knocked on the front door, taking a step back as Henry answered. "Hey sheriff.....my mom isn't here." He said looking up at him. "Um actually Henry. I'm here to see you." He said looking nervously around him. "I though you could help me." He said. "With what?" Henry asked. "It's about your book....am I in it?" The man asked. Henry looked surprised at first, then grinned pulling the sheriff into his home. 

 

-Flower Shop- 

"Azelea, your teacher said you left your math book on your desk. She asked if I could bring it to you." Mary said walking into the flower shop. She stopped in her tracks when she looked up from her bag to see the devastation the shop was in. The flowers were knocked around everywhere. the floor was covered in dirt and broken vase glass. "Azelea! Where are you?!" Mary shouted, dropping her things and running around looking for the girl. By the time Mary spotted the girl laying on the ground behind the desk she was in hysterics. "Azelea! ohh no, please be okay." Mary said running over to her. Mary called for help with shaky hands as she pulled the unconscious girl into her lap. "Yes, there has been a break in or something at the flower shop, the owner is unconscious and needs help!" Mary said into the phone as she looked around her at the mess of flowers laying around the ground.

 

-Henry's House-

"So when did you start seeing these visions of the wolf and stuff?" Henry asked as he and the sheriff sat on his bed with the book on his lap. "Right after I kissed Emma." Gram said. "Ew, you kissed my mom? What did you see?" Henry asked quickly getting over the kissing part. "I saw a wolf...I had a knife in my hand and Mary Margret was there." Gram explained. "Were you about to hurt her?" Henry asked. "Yes, how do you know that?" The sheriff asked. "Because Mary Margret is Snow White." Henry said turning the pages in his book. "Which makes you the huntsmen." Henry said turning to a page with a picture of a man holding a knife above Snow White. "So you think I could really be another person?" Gram asked. "It makes since, you were raised by wolfs. That's why you keep seeing one. It's your friend. Your guide." Henry explained. "And I'm remembering this because I kissed your mother?" Gram asked. "Well you two do have a special connection. You had the choice to kill Snow white and you didn't. Saving her and her children, So in a way you saved the savior." Henry though out loud. Gram sat in silence as Henry looked over the book. Gram's phone started ringing and he jumped. He stood up and sighed picking his phone out of his pocket and answering it. "Hello, this is the sheriff......what? Emma slow down.....I'm on my way now. You stay there with her." He hung up the phone and ran down Henry's stairs grabbing his jacket. "Wait! what's happening?" Henry asked from the bottom of the steps. "Azelea is at the hospital. She got hurt in a robbery." He quickly said before running out of Henry's house to his car. 

 

-Hospital-

"I'm sorry....I don't remember. I was looking around the shop, I went behind the register. Then nothing. I woke up here." Azelea said looking down at her hands. She was on a hospital bed, bandages wrapped around her head. "Luckily you only suffered a mind head injury. Whoever robbed your store didn't want to really hurt you that badly, they just wanted you out of the way." A doctor said looking over some papers while talking. "That was so scary, I didn't know what to think when I found you." Mary said refusing to move from beside the teenagers bed. "Thank you, for everything." The girl said looking up at Mary. Mary tried to push her tears back as she pulled the girl into another hug. The door opened and Gram rushed in, breathing hard and his face was flush. "Are you alright?" He asked walking over to Azelea. "I'm okay, I just got hit on the head." She said fiddling with her fingers. "But the shop is ruined. All the flowers were killed...." She said looking away from everyone, clearly upset. "You can grow more flowers, we can't grow another you." Mary said putting her hand in Azelea's. "I'm going to make sure that whoever did this to you pays." Gram said with a firm hold on the girls shoulder. "Emma is already at the shop looking around for clues." Mary told Gram before he left. Leaving the two girls alone in the hospital room.

 

-Flower Shop-

"I can't believe this even happened.Who attacks a defenseless teenager?" Emma said as Gram walked into the flower shop. "Whoever got in here really did a number on it didn't they?" Gram asked, looking at the dirt, glass, and flowers scattered around the floor. "Yea they really did, it was almost like it was done in anger. Most of the money is gone. But I don't know if whoever did this took anything else." Emma said with a frown. Gram sighed looking around. He stopped when he looked out the front door. Seeing a wolf looking right at him. The same one that had seemed to be following him around, with the miss matched eyes. "Gram, what is it?" Emma asked. "Do you not see that wolf?!" Gram asked not taking his eyes away from the animal. "What wolf?" Emma asked, seriously concerned for the sheriff. The wolf took off and Gram made a rash decision, chasing after it with Emma calling his name running behind him. 

 

-The Next Day-

Azelea was released from the hospital. She was ready to go back to her home, take a shower, change out of her uniform, and sleep for a week.  Mary was helping the girl finish the last of her paperwork she had to feel out when shouting and clanging sounds started to get louder down the hallway. Both the girls looked and saw doctors pushing Gram on a bed, running past him as one of the doctors sat on top of him giving him chest compression's. "Gram?!" Mary called as the crowd of doctors went into the surgery wing disappearing from their sight. The two girls looked at each other then saw Emma running up the hallway with tears in her eyes. "What happened?!" Mary asked. "I-I don't know. We were in the office, talking about the case, and us, and him. We kissed, then he was talking about how he remembered, and all of a sudden he just grabbed his chest like he was in pain and fell on the ground and-and- I don't know." Emma said in a panicked state. Mary sat her down in a chair and Azelea looked to the door where they had pushed Gram through. What was happening in this town? Why was everything going wrong all of a sudden? Was Gram going to be okay? The questions swarmed her head and she ran her fingers through her hair. She paused and put her hand back in her hair, her flowers were gone. Usually she couldn't function without her flowers, she never knew why. It was just like the flowers made her feel safe. But she had gone almost a full day without realizing she didn't have any in her hair. Everything seemed to be turning itself upside down in this town. 

 

-Mayors office-

Regina stood at her sink, washing off the last of the dust from the huntsmen heart that she had crushed. She smirked as she walked out of the bathroom and into her office. She sat at her desk and smiled at the flowers decorating her desk. The flowers all were holding the flower girls magic in them. She had broken into the shop and used a spell to suck the magic out of Azelea and into her flowers. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a flower crown and smiled as she got up and walked over to her fireplace. "You will not be interrupting my happy ending anymore Flower Enchantress." She said before tossing the flower crown into the flames, watching as it burned to ashes.


	7. Season 1: Episode 8: Desperate Souls

                                      -Flower Shop- 

"Do any of you guys know anything bout Mr.Golds family?" Emma asked walking into Azelea's shop. There were new flower pots all around, flower seeds and construction tools on tables as Emma walked up to Mary and Azelea who were standing behind her desk. "No, I don't think I know anything about his family." Mary said thoughtfully. "How come?" She asked. "He owned Gram's apartment and he had some of his stuff, gave me some of his walkies and said to play with Henry with them. He got really nostalgic. Like he lost his own kid or something." Emma said looking around the shop. Mary shrugged. "It's looking better around here. Soon enough you will be up and running again." Emma said to Azelea as she flipped through some papers and bills. "I hope so." Azelea said, not looking up from her work. Mary gave Emma a sad smile before the two ladies started working on rebuilding and repairing. The teenager had been in a rut since the robbery in her store happened. Luckily whoever robbed her didn't think to check for a backup safe with most of the shops money in it. Azelea had been working for two weeks, since Grams funeral, on getting the shop back up and running. But she had been acting differently. For one she hadn't worn any flowers in her hair since the attack. She just didn't feel the need for them anymore. Like whatever force in her heart that felt better with the flowers in her hair and been ripped out. The empty hole Azelea had felt in her heart was only growing bigger as the shop got closer and closer to being re-opened. 

 

-Days later- 

                   Heavy metal music blasted from behind Mary's door as her and Azelea walked up the steps in their apartment building. They looked to each other before Mary opened the door, seeing Emma hitting the toaster with a screwdriver. "Is it broken?" Azelea asked. "Not when I started with it....it might be now." Emma said setting it down . Mary turned the music off and sat down at the table. "I just needed to hit something." Emma said. "What's going on?" Mary asked. "Regina fired me. So she could put one of her puppets in as sheriff....that's my job." Emma said sticking the screwdriver into the toaster. "I've never heard you so passionate about it before." Mary said getting stuff out to start dinner as Azelea went to the back room to change out of her uniform. There was a knock on the door and the two ladies looked to each other. "Maybe...I just want to beat her for once." Emma said walking over to the door. "Sorry Miss Swan, I'm intruding but there is something I would like to discuss with you." Mr.Gold said as Emma opened the door. The two looked to Mary as it took her a few seconds to connect the dots. "ohh...I'll let you two talk." She said before walking into the back room where Azelea was folding up her uniform, now wearing a simple skirt and sweater. 

 

 

               "Who was at the door?" Azelea asked. "Mr.Gold, probably wanting to talk to Emma about the rest of Gram's belongings.....while they are talking let's have a discussion of our own." Mary said sitting down on a couch. Azelea gave her a skeptical look before joining her friend. "Look Azelea....we know that your nightmares are getting worse. We can hear you screaming every night. It takes everything in Emma's will power to not walk over and check on you every night.......Were not angry with you, were worried. Since the robbery you have been going back to your old ways of not talking to anyone and living in your own bubble." Mary talked, holding the girls hands. "We just want you to feel better. We had a talk with Dr.Hopper and he says that he can pull some money from organizations for you to have two sessions a week for free." Azelea pulled her hand away. "You think I'm sick." She said looking away. "No! nonono, even if you were it wouldn't be something to be ashamed of. We think that something terrible happened to you, something that should never happen to a girl your age. You have so many responsibilities and duties. We just want you to be happy again....Just think about the offer okay?" Mary asked. Azelea nodded and Mary patted her back before standing up to go back to the kitchen. 

 

 

-Mayors office- 

                 Regina sat at her office desk in her office, she picked up the single rose that was in a small vase and smirked, rolling it around in her fingers. 'Now that I broke into that flower maidens shop and absorbed the magic from her flowers she will no longer be a danger to my curse.' She though to herself putting the rose back in its vase, it glowed like a light for a few seconds before dimming back down. The magic trying to fight it's way out back to Azelea.

 

-A few days later, Dr.Hoppers office- 

 

                    "So explain to me what happens in these nightmares." Dr.Hopper said, leaning back casually. Like him asking Azelea to describe her haunting nightmares to him was like casual tea time talk or something. "Uhh, Its hard to remember specifics." She said looking down. "Well try one that you can remember well, or a more recent one." Azelea nodded, thinking for a few seconds before her skin crawled, a shiver ran down her spine as she took a breath. 

 

_Azelea ran down the hall. She was in a dress and flowers decorated her hair as she frantically kept turning to look behind her, trying to not trip over her feet as she tried to see if whatever was chasing her was getting closer. She had something in her arms, she was holding it with care and gentleness as she tried to get away from her attacker. "RUN AZELEA! GET THE BABY TO THE PRINCE! your the only one who can protect the baby with your flowers!" someone shouted, the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place who it was. She felt something tug at her feet and she fell forward, the bundle rolling on the floor away from her grasp. It started to cry, it was a baby. The prince ran up the hallway and picked the baby up, looking at Azelea with sadness in his eyes. "RUN!" Azelea shouted. The prince nodded, a tear running down his face before turning and running away with the baby."tsk tsk, I told you I would win in the end.Now that your flowers have failed you I can win. We each won a battle....but I'm just about to win the war." Azelea tried to move but she was pinned down and turned over. a man with scaly wet skin smiled down at her, his teeth were sharp and her eyes were a bright yellow. They were looking deep in her soul. "Now before the curse takes us away I need to get your heart." He said reaching down, putting his hand on the girls chest. Suddenly grey and purple clouds flooded her vision. "NOOOO! NOT NOW! I ALMOST HAD HER HEART! I ALMOST HAD IT."  
_

 

               Azelea exhaled and shook her head. "I....don't remember." She said looking up at Dr.Hopper. And it was true, every time she tried to think of what could possibly be keeping her up at night she just got fuzz. "Azelea, the only way for me to be able to help you is if you are completely honest with me. Can you do that?" Dr.Hopper asked her. "I really don't remember my nightmare.....but sometimes I feel this hole in my chest. Like something is missing." Azelea said, holding her shaking hands. If she couldn't tell him about the nightmares she might as well tell him something she did know. "That's a good start..." Dr.Hopper said writing something in his tiny notebook. 

 

 

-The Next Night- 

 

                      "Did Emma really save my mom?" Henry asked a firefighter. Azelea ran up with Mary as a crowd formed around the burning office building. "Yea she did kid." The man said before leaving him to take care of the debrief. "You really did it, good finally won." Henry said hugging Emma. Azelea watched as the two had a moment. "We should see if they have a picture of you saving her anywhere for posters. There is no way you an lose to Sydney now." Mary said with a smile as she went to go find a photo. "I'm glad your okay." Azelea said as Henry ran off to see his mother. "I am too, that was a close call." Emma said looking around at the crowd. "How did the fire start?" Azelea asked. "I'm not sure, the fire crew will find out soon enough." Emma said putting her arm around Azelea's shoulder. "We better catch up with Mary." She said before the two pushed their way through the crowd. 

 

 

-A few days later- 

 

               "The shop is finally open again." Mary said as Azelea walked around, looking at the freshly planted flowers with a grin. She had ran right over to the shop as soon as school got out. "Yea, its about time." She said holding one of the sun flower petals in her fingers with the familiar gentle touch. "Maybe things will start going back to normal with Emma as sheriff again, you with your flower shop. I think things are maybe getting back in order." Mary said putting her hand on Azelea's shoulder. "I hope so." Azelea said looking at the flowers.


	8. Season 1: episode 9: True North

              "Do you know them?" Emma asked Mary. The two stood beside each other watching the two little kids setting the table. "They said they go to your school." Emma whispered. "I've seen them, but I had no idea they didn't have parents. I don't think anyone did." Mary said as the boy and girl ate together, looking up at the two grown ups every few minutes. Emma opened up a file with the children's last name on it and started to look through. "Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. It says their mother was Dorrie Zimmer, she died few years ago." Emma said. Mary shook her head, not remembering anything about a mother. "What about the father?" Mary asked. "There isn't one, or at least the kid's don't know one." Emma said. "What does, uh, what does social services say?" Mary asked folding her arms. Emma gave her a guilty look. "you didn't report them?" Mary asked. "I can't report them. If I do I can't help them because they will go into the system." Emma said. "The system that is supposed to help." Mary reminded her. "Yea, says the woman that wasn't in it for sixteen years." Emma said looking over at the kids as they ate. "do you know what happens? They get thrown into homes where they are a meal tickets, nothing more. These families get paid for these kids and as soon as their to much work, they get tossed out and it starts all over again." Emma said looking at Mary. "They aren't all like that." Mary said shaking her head. "All the ones that I was in." Emma said. "What? were just going to adopt them? Emma we already are trying to get Azelea to open up to us. If I could have it my way I would just bring her in with us instead of next door. Having two more kids with us isn't going to help that." Mary said. "No, I know We can't take them. But I'm going to look for their father." Emma said. "They don't know him." Mary said. "He may not know they exist." Emma said. "And what make you think that he will want them when he finds out?" Mary asked. "I'm not sure." Emma said shrugging her shoulders. "But I do know that it is hard enough to find a family to take one kid that isn't theirs let alone two. It's their best shot or-" Were going to be separated?" Both the women turned around to see Ava standing behind them with tears in her eyes. "No, that's not going to happen." Emma said. "Please, don't let it." Ava said looking over to her worried brother.

 

 

-Azelea Pov-    

                           "Thank you so much for helping me darling." Granny said as Azelea stood up and dusted off her skirt. "No problem, you bough these flowers from my shop, might as well help keep them alive and well." She said gently helping her stand. Granny had started planting flowers in front of her shop again and while Azelea was walking home Granny had called her to help with planting. She offered Azelea a quick free meal for the help but She told her that she had to be home soon. Azelea left and walked back to the apartment. dropping her stuff off in her own home before going next door to Mary's and Emma's where the two orphans were sitting. "Your back!" Ava said getting up and greeting the teen. "Yea, I was thinking about making some cookies. Would you like to help?" Both of the kids said yes so Azelea got the ingredients out and the three started cooking. Normally Azelea wasn't this outgoing with people, but she had a soft spot for children."How do you live on your own? are you in foster care?" Ava asked as she stirred the batter. "No, I'm not sure really. For as long as I can remember all the legal stuff has just been taken care of." Azelea said, trying to remember any time she had to fill out any paperwork or anything related to her living on her own and being an orphan. "the oven is ready." Nicholas called. Ava carefully got the cookies on a pan and put it in the oven. "now all we do is wait." Azelea said. "Maybe there is a way for us to live on our own like you do." Ava said as the cookie baked. "I hope not, I know how bad the foster system can be, but it is hard to grow up so fast and be on your own. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Azelea said giving the girl a sad smile. About twenty minutes later the three were enjoying cookies when Emma ran down the steps with something in her hands. "I want to show you guys something." She said looking to the two children. Emma held the blanket up to the kids. "What's that?" Nicholas asked. "It's my baby blanket. I have held onto it my while life. It's the only thing I have from my parents....I spent a lot of time with kids in your situation. And all of them...all if us, we held onto stuff. I want to find your father. Is there anything of his that you held onto?" Emma asked them. Azelea looked at the white blanket in Emma's hands with her name sewed in purple thread on the side. Something seemed familiar about it but she couldn't put her finger on it. "I might have something." Ava said. "But if I give it to you, do you promise that we will stay together?" her brother asked Emma. Emma nodded, before Ava pulled something out of her pocket. She handed it to Emma and she looked at it. "A compass?" She asked. "Our mom kept it, she said it was our dads." Ava explained. "Thank you." Emma said. "Did you find them?" Ava asked her. "Who?" Emma asked. "Your parents?" Emma looked down, "Not yet. But I'm going to find yours." She said looking at both of them. 

 

_Azelea was running down a hallway again. Her dress flowing behind her as she held the same baby tightly to her chest. She knew that she had to get the baby to safety. She heard the sounds of war all around her. Swords clashing, people hurting, screams of terror, but she couldn't stop. The baby in her arms was going to be their savior. And she had to get her out of here before the curse hit. Snow White had told her to run with the baby, she was the only one that no one could attack, with her flower protection spell working around her. "Were almost there darling, don't cry." Azelea murmured to the newborn wrapped in a blanket. "Not so fast." Azelea suddenly felt the ground below her shake and she fell over, protecting the baby from the hard floor she fell on her back and hit her head. "Seems like I have finally found a way around your little protection spell." Azelea quickly sat up, holding the baby to her chest. Rumplestilskin was standing in front of her, holding a staff out in front of him, he waved it in front of him and the ground shook again so violently that Azelea was thrown to the ground again, the baby falling from her arms away from her grasp. "No!" She screamed trying to get to the baby, but she was pinned to the ground my Rumples foot. He pushed his foot into her spine as she cried out in pain. She looked up to the baby and saw Prince Charming picking her up. He looked to Azelea and held up his sword to fight Rumple. "RUN! forget me! save the baby it's the only way!" Azelea cried. The prince looked heart broken, a tear running down his face before he turned and ran down the hall again. Azelea watched them run, looking at the baby, seeing the blanket it was wrapped up in. A white blanket with Emma sewed in the side in purple thread._

 

                           Azelea gasped, sitting up in the bed. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration. Why couldn't she remember the nightmares? She had trouble remembering them since the robbery of her store happened. It was like the robbery had transformed her, or changed her in some way. She couldn't tell how, but things just felt....different. She stood up and got a glass of water from her kitchen, looking out the window to the star filled sky. Trying once again to recall the nightmare that kept her up at night.

 

-The Next Day-

                              "So the dad stepped up after all?" Mary asked as Emma finished her story on the two kids and their father. Her, Mary, and Azelea sat around the kitchen table. "They found their dad after all." Azelea said. "I wonder what that would be like." Emma wondered out loud. "Maybe you will find out. You can't give up." Mary said. "I don't know. I kinda think giving up might be the best plan. I think I need to let go." Emma said. "No you don't," Mary said. "Really, if they wanted to know me they wouldn't make it so hard to look." Emma said "Maybe, but maybe there's other reasons. Maybe there is an explanation." Mary said with a smile. "I think that if I had the option I would never give up." Azelea said looking at Emma. "Well if there is a reason it is something crazy, even crazier that Henry's theory." Emma said with a grin. "What's that?" Mary asked. "Well, that my parents put me in a magical wardrobe and sent me to this world to save them." Emma said with a grin. "Oh! haha, and who does he think they are?" Mary asked. "Well...for one you," Emma said. "Me?" Mary asked. "Well, Snow White." Emma clarified. "Snow white has a kid?" Mary asked. "It seems like that book you gave him doesn't follow tradition." Emma said. "I have a kid, you would think I would remember that." Mary said with a smile. "You do kind of have my chin." Mary said jokingly. The three laughed together and Mary stood up walking over to the sink, passing Emma's baby blanket. "This is pretty, I really like it." Mary said looking at it. "Thanks, I need to head back to the station to finish some paperwork." Emma said getting up and getting her jacket. "Okay, Ill leave you some leftovers in the oven." Mary said before Emma left. Mary picked up the blanket and looked at the name sewed into the side. She shook her head and put it back down as Azelea called her name. "Coming!" Mary called, looking at the blanket one last time, running her fingers over the name Emma sewn into the blanket before walking over to Azelea. Leaving the blanket in the box. 


	9. Season 1: Episode 10: 7:15 AM

The thunder rolled on the cloudy day as Azelea pulled on her uniform sweater, trying to protect herself from the wind. She hated that her school uniform sweater was so thin. It wasn't very helping in the fall weather. "Hello there." Azelea stopped her pace and saw a man standing next to a motorcycle. He had a thin beard and leather jacket on. A box was latched onto the back of his bike as he stood up from it and walked over to the confused teenager. "Are you new around here?" She asked taking a step back when the stranger got to close for her comfort. which in the mans defense wasn't that close "Yes, yes I am. Nice to meet you miss..." The man waited for her to give a name but when Azelea didn't answer he sighed and stuck out his hand for a handshake. "It doesn't seem like this town gets a lot of visitors." He said looking around. More thunder rolled and Azelea looked up to the cloudy sky. "I need to get to school." She said beginning to walk down the sidewalk again. "It was nice to meet you Azelea. I might stop by your flower shop later." The mystery man called out. Azelea stopped walking and slowly turned around. Only to see the man putting on his helmet and driving away on his motorcycle. _'how the hell did he know all that about me?'_ the girl wondered. At that moment she had kind of wished she had left early with Mary Margret, but it seemed that she wanted to head out early on her own. Emma and the teenager weren't blind. They both knew she was wondering off early to meet with David. But they had both decided it was better to let their little love fantasy play out. So Azelea continued her walk to school alone, hoping she made it before the rain started and without anymore creepy men. 

 

_The sun shined brightly as Snow hunted through the enchanted forest, she stayed in the tree line next to an open field where a family of deer were grazing. She aimed her spear above her head and was about the throw it when Red and Azelea emerged from the tree line, scaring the deer away. "Good job guys!" Snow called with sarcasm as Azelea jumped from the sudden voice behind her, Red on the other hand simply turned around. "Sorry, we were looking everywhere for you." She said as Snow climbed out of her hiding place. "I wasn't expecting you for a month Red." Snow said as she went to greet her old friend. "Seems like Azelea found you first." Snow said as Azelea blushed. "More like I found her." Red said with a smirk as she handed Snow her basket full of fruit and bread. "and it has been a month." Red reminded the ex-princess. "Has it?" Snow asked. "Your really taking well to the solitude, aren't you?" Red asked. "It's fine, it's exactly what I wanted. To be out here, away. And its even better knowing it's the safest place for Azelea to hide from the dark one and start replanting her magical flowers." Snow said smiling to the girl as she looked through the basket of fresh foods. "And that you are," Red said. "So...how are things back in the world?" Snow asked. "come on, ask what you really want." Red said folding her hands together. "I don't know what you mean." Snow said looking down. "If the prince is getting married," Red said anyway, knowing her friend really was curious. "Prince James is marrying the kings daughter." She said as Azelea looked up at the two. "In two days time...are you okay?" Red asked. "I just though the longer I was out here the easier it would be to forget him....instead all I do is think about him." Snow admitted. "I'm sorry." Red said. "I wish there was a way to get him out of my head." Snow commented looking through the basket of food herself. Red got a thoughtful look on her face and Snow stopped. "What? is there?" Snow asked. Red looked away, the look on her face deepening. "What do you know Red?" Snow asked again. Red was silent and Snow took her hand. "Come on Red, I helped you when no one else would." Snow said looking into the woman's eyes. "Well-there are whispers. Whispers of a man who can achieve the most unholy of request." Red said looking to Azelea. "A man who can do whatever you ask." Snow nodded. "Who is this man?" She asked. "Red please-" Azelea said stepping up. "You know who this is?" Snow asked surprised that Azelea had kept this from her as well. "She has been wise to not tell you, this man is unholy. He is pure evil." Red said. "He can make any desire come true, but at costs far to great. Take it from me, all magic comes with a price." Azelea begged Snow. "I'm sorry Azelea, but I need to go to him. I need to get James out of my head and heart....now tell me his name." Snow demanded. "Rumpelstiltskin. The man you have been running away from with Azelea."_

 

 

-Azelea Pov, the forest- 

Azelea was walking through the forest, trying to find the right kind of dirt to use to plant some miniature trees for her shop. She was looking around till she heard a coo sound. She stopped and looked around, listening carefully as the sound came again. She walked to the sound slowly, looking around for the animal that seemed to be crying out. "Oh, hey little bird." Azelea said, finding the bird trapped in some kind of wire. "It's okay, don't move." She whispered to the bird, even though it couldn't possibly understand. She bent down and the bird surprisingly didn't move as she tried to free it from the wire. "Come on, how did you manage to do this?" She asked gently picking it up. The bird didn't fuss. Only looked up at the teenager as she pulled out her phone and delicately held onto the bird as she took the trail back to town. "Hey Mary, I need your help with something." Azelea said into the phone. 

 

-Vets office- 

"Well good news is that there are no broken bones, she just needed some water and care." The vet said as he held the bird in his hands. Mary and Azelea both smiled as the vet and David stood behind the counter. "I'm glad we brought her here then." Mary said pulling Azelea into her side. "And that you found the poor thing." She said. "The bad news is that this is a North Atlantic dove, it's a migrating species. The breed she comes from is probably leaving this area soon if not already." The vet said. "If I don't get her back to her flock she will be alone." Snow said looking at the poor bird. "She will heal but she wont be happy here." The vet said putting her back into a cage. Azelea watched the bird walk around the cage when her phone vibrated. "Shoot, I'm late to opening the shop. Mary I'm sorry." Azelea said gathering her stuff. "Don't worry about it. I will watch the bird, you go." Mary said hugging the girl before she ran out of the door. Thunder clapped over her head as Azelea rushed to her flower shop a block down. 

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_"You visited him didn't you?" Azelea asked, not looking up from the flower crown she was sewing, as Snow returned to Red's home where Azelea had been staying. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just hurting so much. I need to forget about James." Snow said showing the girl the bottle filled with a sparkling liquid the dark one gave to her. "Please I beg you Snow. You cannot be willing to use magic to forget love." She said. "I'm sorry Azelea, but this is something I have to choose." Snow said taking the lid off the bottle. Suddenly a bird flew in through the window and landed on Snow's hand. "A dove." Azelea said. "A messenger bird." Snow corrected taking the tiny note attached to the birds foot and folding it open. Reading to herself. Snow smiled, tears in her eyes. "Who sent it?" Azelea asked. "James, he wants me to come to him." Snow said with new determination in her eyes._

 

_-A Few Hours Later-  
_

_"Please let me go with you." Azelea begged as she and Snow got closer to the castle where Prince James was waiting for her. "I can't, this is for me. And I would kill myself if you got hurt." Snow said stopping. Azelea held the basket of flowers in her hands tightly. "Go over the plan one more time, for my comfort." Azelea said. "I will go into the castle saying that the flowers are a gift from another kingdom. The guards will believe me since you put a spell on the flowers to make them do so, I go in, find the Prince, and live happily ever after." She said. "Hopefully so," Azelea said handing the princess the basket. "Hey, I will be just fine. We have gone up against worse." Snow assured. "Then why can I not come with you this time? If we work so well as a team?" Azelea asked. "Because if I get caught and have to fight my way out I don't want you to be in harms way." She said pulling the girl in for a hug. "I swear I will come back for you." Snow whispered. Azelea didn't reply but only hugged her friend closer to her before watching her walk down the trail and into the castle._

 

-Flower Shop-

Azelea watched the rain fall from her window in the shop. It seemed like she would be stuck in her little shop a bit longer than usual. She usually closed at 6:30, it was 6:24 and it didn't look like the storm was going to let up anytime soon. She sighed and turned away from the storm outside, and instead walked around the store, tending to her flowers. Her mind wondered as the rain outside made for a peaceful feeling. Her mind wondered to the two orphans who had recently left to live with their father, their question of how she was allowed to live on her own out of the foster system, if they were okay with their father now, how Emma had found him, what Emma had said to the kids....how every orphan has something with them that they keep from their parents. A keepsake. Azelea stopped watering one of her pots and wondered over to her desk, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a book. She didn't remember much about it from her childhood, but she knew that it belonged to her mother, and that she had been the receiver of it after her family passed. She opened the book, flipping through the pages of make believe potions and spells that could be made from different flowers. Even if it were just a cute children's book it was very precious to her. She sat down at the desk and flipped through the pages, reading as the rain continued to pour outside. 

 

_-Snow White Pov-  
_

_So maybe my plan to go in and just be able to take James away with me and run wasn't the best idea I have ever had. I had gotten caught, and now I was trapped in the castle with the King "So you're the one," The king, James 'father', said. I was tied up and was standing in front of him as he walked around me. "First you poison his heart, and now his marriage." The king said glaring through my soul "And a whole kingdom. All because of your feelings." I looked right back at him. "I wish feelings could be helped, but they can't." I said. "But they can, love is a disease. And diseases can be fixed in one of two ways-a cure or death. Do you know where your beloved is right now?" The king asked me. "He is right now the hall from us, packing for his new life." the king answered his own question. "And he will never know I'm here." Snow sighed. "Oh yes he will, you are going to walk down that hallway. And you Snow White are going to sneak in, tell him you received the letter. And you are going to tell him why you are here." Snow looked at the king with confusion. "Because you don't love him, it will break his heart. And that will cure him." The king said smirking. "And if I don't you will kill me?" Snow asked. "Oh no, I will kill him, a cure or death is the only way to get rid of a disease."_

 

-Azelea pov- 

_There was a little girl, running through a field of flowers. She had a book in her hands. "Mom!" She called. "Have you been digging through my books again young one?" the woman asked as her daughter finally made it to her. The little girl took a seat beside her mother as she planted flowers, "Yes, but I love this book. This is the one that is going to teach me to be a flower enchantress." She said opening it. "Yes it will. You will be given the book when I can no longer perform magic with the flowers or when I think you are finally ready.....and I know that one day, you will be so incredible. All you have to do is love the flowers with all your heart. And they will love you back."_

Azelea opened her eyes, she heard a knocking from somewhere and she sat up, the pages from the book she had fallen asleep on rustling. She quickly got out of her chair and ran over to the door. Opening it for Dr.Hopper. "Sorry, you were late for our meeting and I got worried. It's the last one for me today so I figured I would close up my shop early and come to yours." He said shaking the rain from his umbrella. "I'm so sorry, I usually don't lose track of time like that sir." Azelea said, trying to cover her blush as she walked back to her desk, getting a seat for her guest. "I bet you usually don't fall asleep at your desk during a shift either....are you getting enough sleep?" He asked the girl . "Most nights, but sometimes I have these dreams, some are scary and others aren't. But they always wake me up. And I can never remember them....." Azelea said looking over at the book she had fallen asleep over. "Sometimes you can't remember the dreams because your brain doesn't let you. Let's try to see if we can get something from that." Dr.Hopper said pulling out a tiny notepad. Azelea nodded, closing the book before turning her full attention to her therapist. 

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_"Snow!" Azelea called. She stood up and ran after her friend as she walked down the trail. "What happened? Where is James?" She asked. Snow only shook her head and kept walking. Azelea saw lights behind them and turned to see dwarfs behind them. "Azelea! It's been awhile." Doc said as the other dwarfs greeted her. "What are you guys doing here?" Azelea asked, she had a past with the dwarfs. But it had been so long since she had seen them."We had to get grumpy out of the castle, the guards had been holding him captive." Sneezy said. "Who is Grumpy?" She asked. "That's me sister, the name isn't Dreamy anymore." Grumpy said walking past the confused girl. "you okay sister?" Grumpy asked Snow. "Not even close." Snow said wiping her tears. The group kept walking. Azelea sticking to Snow's side, worried about her friend, and so confused to how the dwarfs had become involved. "You didn't find him?" Grumpy asked. "Worse, I lost him." Snow said looking at the ground. "Come on with us." Grumpy said. "Where are you taking us?" Snow asked. "Home, we all lost someone today." Grumpy said. "We should have listened to you and gone to the stairs but stealthy was a long time friend. Now he is gone, I would be too if you hadn't have saved me." Grumpy confessed. "Now were seven dwarfs." one said, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Your coming home with us and were going to protect you, and I'm guessing that you two are a package deal of sorts." Grumpy said looking to the shy girl, hiding in Snows side. "It will be helpful to have a flower enchanteress around with us again, it's been so long since we worked together. We would be helping each other." one of the dwarfs said. "The only thing that needed protecting was destroyed....my heart." Snow confessed._

 

_-A Few Days Later, dwarfs house-  
_

_"Snow! where are you Snow!" Grumpy called as he and Azelea ran into the dwarfs house together, excitement buzzing off of them."Snow! the kingdom is going crazy. The wedding was called off!" The other dwarfs cheered with happiness as the two ran into Snow's bedroom. "Snow! James left Abigail! The wedding is off!" Snow looked up from her quilting with a confused look. "Did you hear us? Your prince charming isn't getting married." Grumpy said. "Who?" Snow asked. Azelea gasped. "No you didn't-Snow, where is it?" She asked looking through the room. The girls heart beating fast in her chest. "Where is what?" Grumpy asked with anger and confusion. Azelea opened a drawer and sighed. She picked up the empty bottle that the Evil One had given Snow to make her forget about James, she had taken it. "This." Azelea answered._


	10. Season 1: Episode 11: Fruit of a Poisonous Tree

-Azelea Pov-

 Azelea watered her sunflowers with care as she looked out the window of her flower shop. She smiled as she moved the pots around. Making sure that each of her flowers were in the warm sun rays to grow healthy and strong. She heard the bell ring and she looked up to see the mystery man who had been wondering town walk in, the one who had talked to her beside his bike awhile ago. "Hello again, I have heard a lot of good things about your shop. I though I would take a look." He said walking around. Azelea didn't answer as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. Finishing the watering before going behind her desk. "Now why is everyone in this town so wary of me? It's like you guys never get any travelers through here. But you obviously do. The sheriff, she just came a few months ago right?" He asked. "Why do you ask so many questions?" Azelea asked instead of answering the man. The man smirked, "Because I'm a writer. And it seems like this town is full of stories. I'm just trying to find some inspiration." Azelea was silent for a moment before nodding. "Okay, what would you like to know?" she asked "That's more like it." the man said taking a seat in front of her desk, pulling out a notepad. "So what's your name?" The man asked. "You already know my name. And you knew I worked here. You told me so the other day." Azelea said folding her hands together. "Oh yes that's right. I didn't mean to seem scary, the granny at Granny's Diner was just telling me about some of the self owned shops around here....so why don't we skip the formal stuff like your name and such and get down to some interesting things." He said. "Like what?" Azelea asked. "Like why you don't wear your flower crowns anymore, someone told me that your shop was broken into. Would that be the reason?" He asked. "I don't feel a need for the flowers anymore. And yes my shop got broken into but it's okay now. Business is going well." Azelea said, she tried to relax, but something was off about this man. "What is that?" The man asked, pointing to the book on Azelea's desk. "It was my mothers. It's a kids book full of make believe spells and potions using flowers. It's the only thing left I have of my family." She said pulling it close to her . "That's interesting. Have you ever tried one of the spells in that book?" He asked. "No, magic isn't real. It would just be a waste of my flowers." Azelea said "Of coarse, I meant when you were a child. Did you ever try when you were a kid." The man asked, sounding a bit flustered. Azelea tried to remember. "I'm not sure. My childhood is a bit of a blur." She said honestly. "Well that's unfortunate. I won't ask anymore today. But if you don't mind I would like to talk again. Maybe take a look at the book." The man said standing up. He went to the door as Azelea stood behind the desk. "By the way, my name is August." He said before leaving the shop. Azelea went back to taking care of the flowers, trying to forget the odd man.

 

-August Pov-

As August walked down the street after leaving the flower shop he opened up his notepad and wrote down notes as he went to his motorbike. ' _Azelea=Flower Enchantress: Memory~none Magic~none (taken by Evil Queen or Rumple possibly?) Same name as in Enchanted forest (How?) Partly effected by curse. May remember with help_.' He put his notepad away and strapped his helmet on before driving down the road. So far Azelea had been the only person he found who had a chance of remembering everything without the savior breaking the curse. But it probably had to do with her pure heart. He would have to keep an eye on her to make sure the evil queen or Rumple didn't do anything to her. 

 

-Mary's house- 

"So Henry lost his book?" Azelea asked. "Yea, the storm blew it away, who knows if anyone will find it." Emma said drinking her hot chocolate. "I'm' sure someone will find it eventually." Mary said as she sat beside Azelea and her math homework. "Thanks for helping me with this. It's really confusing to me." She said looking down at her pen. "It's okay dear, no one is good at everything. We all have a weakness." Mary said trying to cheer the teenager up. "Yea, except Regina. She doesn't seem to have a weakness anywhere." Emma said folding her arms. "Why are you and the reporter trying to frame her again?" Mary asked "Were not trying to frame her, Sydney just said that there is some dirt on her. And I want to get it....I'm sick of losing to her." Emma said looking through files scattered all over the table. "I'm sure that Regina will get her kick of karma soon enough. I just hope that nothing bad comes of this." Mary said before turning her full attention to Azelea and her math homework. 

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_Azelea walked through the garden at Snow and James's Castle. Snow had asked her to plant protection flowers around their sleeping chambers to insure that no one would be able to sneak in during the night and try to harm the baby Snow carried inside her. It had been a lot of flowers and magic used in the past few days and honestly the flower enchantress was starting to feel her energy flee, but she wouldn't rest until she was sure that the Charming's baby was safe. The two had protected her from Rumple for so long she felt like this was the least she could do for the royal couple. "How's it going chika?" Grumpy asked walking into the garden. "It's going well, I should be done in a few more days." She said standing up to stretch her legs. "I wish the dwarfs could be of assistance in your planting. With the seven of us the work would be done much quicker." Grumpy said. "I do as well, but I must plant each and every one of these darlings. If I don't then their magic wont work." She said getting back down onto her knees and digging into the dirt. "I know that Snow sent you to check on me, tell her I'm fine." She said looking to the dwarf. "Alright, don't work yourself to hard alright?" He said patting the girls back. He would never admit it, but the flower enchantress had become like a little sister to the dwarf, he cared deeply for her like Snow and his brotherly dwarfs. He went to relay the message to Snow as Azelea wiped more sweat from her brow._

 

-Granny's Diner-

Henry was sitting at Granny's diner, drawing pictures of the characters from his book and writing their names beside of them. "What are you working on Henry?" Azelea asked as she walked into the diner and sitting beside him. "I'm writing down the characters and who they are from the book before I forget." He explained, not looking up from his paper. "What is this?" Another voice asked, sitting to the other side of Henry. "No time to talk, I have to finish it all before I forget." Henry said, Azelea hiding her smirk as August looked over Henry's shoulder. "Yea, I hate it when great idea's escape me." He said. "They're not my idea's. They are people from a book that I lost." Henry explained. "Must be a hell of a book." The man said. "What's it about?" He asked. "Stuff," Henry said as Azelea scooted closer to the boy, still not fully trusting the new visitor of their town. "Sounds exciting." August said. "You seem really interested in me and my book." The man nodded. "What are you doing in Storybrooke?" Henry asked. "I'm a writer." August said. "You can write anywhere, what are you really doing here?" Henry asked. Azelea watched as the mans frown dissipated for a second. "Stuff." August said before getting up. "Good luck with the stories...nice seeing you again Azelea." He said before leaving. "I don't trust that guy." Henry said. "Yea, I'm not sure I do either." Azelea said honestly. 

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_"It's getting dark, don't you think you should stop for the night?" Azelea looked up from her flowers to see James standing behind her. "I'm almost done with this row. Then I will stop for the night." She said turning back to her flowers. She heard some rustling behind her and saw James sitting down behind her. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Well I can't let you just sit out here by yourself in the cold while you work hard to protect my unborn child." He said taking off his fur jacket and putting it on Azelea's shoulders. "You don't have to stay out here, I'm sure Snow would love your company." She said. "She would, but we both want to make sure that your not pushing yourself to much. We know how much work and magic it takes to plant these flowers, and you have been out here almost a week." He said. "And I'm also almost done......you both have just done so much for me, I want to be able to do something for you in return. I may not be able to fight like the dwarfs, Granny, Red, Snow, or you, or use magic to fight like Geppetto or the blue fairy. But this is something I can do." She said digging into the dirt. It was silent as Azelea put another flower into the ground, watching it glow for a few seconds, the magic settling into it before going dim. "Azelea, you have done so much for Snow and I....you are not weak, your magic is just as useful as the blue fairies and Geppetto's. Honestly we wouldn't have been able to get the kingdom back without any of you guys yourself included." James said gently turning Azelea to face him. "I know.....sometimes I just wish I was stronger, like you, maybe then I would have been able to protect my own family." She said looking down, not really sure where this sudden sadness was coming from. "You were just a child, and Rumple will pay one day for what he did to your family.....but now you have us as a family. Snow, the dwarfs, everyone on the council, and me." James said taking the small shovel out of Azelea's hand. "Why don't we go back inside and I can start a fire. Snow can make some warm milk for you to drink." James said pulling the girl up to a standing position. "I'm not a child you know...but that does sound nice." She admitted with a blush as the two walked back inside the castle together._

 

-Storybrooke-

Azelea climbed back up the steps to her apartment, getting back from school, and looked over to Snow and Emma's door, before opening her own and walking into her own apartment. She put her stuff down and took off her school uniform jacket and put a pot for dinner on the stove, she sat down in her chair and pulled the book of flower spells out of her bag. She enjoyed reading the book, it made her feel closer to her mother somehow. She couldn't really remember her, but the book made it feel like she maybe could one day. 

 


	11. Season 1: Episode 12: Skin Deep

-Flower Shop-

Azelea stood outside of her flower shop, helping Mr.French unload some flowers she had ordered. "Thank you for delivering these in such short notice. With Valentines coming back soon it's getting busy." Azelea said, not letting her shy nature ruin her professionalism. "It's not a problem, you scratch my back I scratch yours right?" Mr.French said with a smile. "Well this is just perfect." Azelea felt a chill run down her spine from the familiar voice behind them. The two turned to see Mr.Gold and one of his 'workers' standing behind them. "I've been looking for you Mr.French." He said as Mr.French handed Azelea the flower jar in his hands. "Why don't you go inside and organize everything a bit." Mr.French said to Azelea. She wanted to argue but the older man gently pushed her to the door, Mr.Gold watching with a smirk as she opened the door and hesitantly went inside her shop. "I'll have your money next week." Mr.French said looking at Mr.Gold as his worker walked to the back of the delivery van and started unloading everything. "The terms of the loan were very specific...take the van." He said to the man as he walked back up and opened the door to the driver seat. "Wait. no..." Mr.French said, shock written all over his face. Azelea watched from inside, feeling hopeless in the whole situation. She watched as the guy drive off with the van Mr.Gold and Mr.French sharing a few more heated words before Mr.Gold walked down the street. Azelea opened the door back up and walked up to Mr.French. "I don't know what to say...." She said looking at Mr.French. "It will be alright. Mr.Gold is the lowest of the low, that is no way to do business." He said looking at the rest of Azelea's shipment on the ground, thankful that Mr.Golds worker didn't' drive away with that as well. "Let's get the rest of your stuff shall we?" He asked. Azelea didn't say anything at first, feeling pity for the poor man. Finally she nodded and the two each picked up some vases and flowers. Before carrying them into the shop.

 

 _-Enchanted forest-_

_"We are so sorry to hear about your daughter Belle." James said as he and Snow had dinner with the king. It was a formal Royalty event. To show the two kingdoms that their royals were getting along and there was no need for wars. "After her mother passed she was the only light in this world I had....and now she is also gone. Taken by the Dark one." The king said, his own food untouched. "It seems that all of us have had a bad past experience with trying to get something from the Dark One....at least your wants were of noble desire." Snow said, thinking back to her own deal with Rumple. And how it had also turned sour. "I just wish there was something I could do....something to bring my bundle of light back into my life, my safe arms." The king said. James thoughts sparked with an idea. He stood up with excitement. "We may have something to help." He said looking to the king. "Have you heard of Azelea? The last Flower Enchantress?" He asked the king. "Yes, all through the land people speak of her powerful magic. But she never uses it to hurt another. She only uses it to heal and...and to find lost ones!" The king said also standing up. "Maybe she can help! But how do we get into contact with her?" He asked. "Luckily for you we have a pretty close connection." Snow said with a smirk.  
_

 

-Flower Shop-

Azelea heard the bell go off to her shop door and she turned to see Emma walking in. There were a few customers walking around, mostly guys. A sure sign that Valentines day was getting closer and closer. "Hey," She called walking up to the sheriff. "Hey, can I ask you something." Emma asked, using her sheriff voice. "Yea sure." Azelea said, tucking her hands behind her back. "Earlier today, when Mr.French and Mr.Gold had their argument.....did you hear any threats of any kind?" Emma asked. "No....no not at all, Mr.French seemed angry. But that's only to be expected." Azelea said. "How come?" The girl asked. "Well....it seems that Mr.French took matters into his own hands and robbed Mr.Gold, I went through his house and got most of the stuff back but Mr.Gold said there was something still missing and that he was going to find him himself." Emma explained. "Oh, Mr.French doesn't seem like that type to rob anyone. Even the likes of Mr.Gold." Azelea said worried for the business associate. "Well money issues can bring the worse out in people. If you see either of them can you call me?" Emma asked. "Yea sure...good luck." Azelea said as Emma left the shop, Azelea herself wasn't left much time to worry as her attention was caught by a customer asking about the roses. 

 

_-Enchanted forest-_

_"Are you sure this will work," The king asked again as Azelea crushed a few more flower seeds into powder, she nodded and poured all the ingredients into the small vase. She picked up a needle and took the kings hand. "May I?" She asked. The king nodded, Snow and James watched from the side of the table as Azelea pricked the kings finger, a drop of blood dripping into the mix. "Now it is ready, if your daughter wishes to be found it will show us where she is." Azelea explained. She adjusted the flower crown on her head before taking the potion and pouring it into a wide bowl. The King, Snow, James, and Azelea all peered into the bowl. Small whips of purple smoke floated up into the air as the magic located Belle. A picture started to show up in the liquid. "There! Belle!" The king said, suddenly a spark lit up the room and the potion exploded, everyone jumped back covering their faces and screaming. "What was that?! Did it not work?" The King asked with worry turning to Azelea as the smoke cleared. "I'm sorry, but the potion only works if the person it is looking for wants to be found.....it would seem that Belle is content in her new place." Azelea said with a frown. "What? My Belle? no.....no." he king said before running out of the chamber. Azelea looked down at her feet, disappointment raising like bile in her chest. "This isn't your fault. Don' feel bad." Snow whispered into the Enchanters ear as James ran after the king to comfort him.  
_

 

-Mary's Apartment- 

"Some Valentines night this turned out to be." Mary sighed as she got a blanket from the closet. "I arrested Mr.Gold, that is a good enough Valentines present to myself." Emma said as she mixes some hot chocolate. "And it seems that Azelea worked herself pretty hard." She said, watching as Mary put a blanket over the sleeping girl on their couch. She had come home from the shop exhausted. falling asleep after about five minutes on the couch. "It's always the busiest time of the year for her." Mary said with a frown. "You seem upset....run into David?" Emma asked. "More like he ran into me.....and the conversation wasn't all that pleasant." Mary said as the two women sat at the table with their sweet warm drinks. "To love," Mary said holding up her cup, "And to Mr.Gold being in the jail cell." Emma said as the two clicked their mugs together. 

 

-The Next Day / sheriffs station-

"Sheriff Swan." Regina walked into the sheriff station with Henry in front of her. "I'm giving you thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out to get ice cream or something." She said as Emma gave her a look. Mr.Gold glared at Regina as Emma had an eternal battle. She couldn't possibly leave the town mayor with Mr.Gold, she was still trying to figure out why he had beaten Mr.French so terribly. But thirty minutes with Henry......"twenty nine in a half minutes." Regina said looking right at Mr.Gold. Emma nodded, taking her jacket and Henry's hand. With smiles the two left Regina and Mr.Gold alone. "Bring me back a cone." Mr.Gold called. Regina walked up to the jail cell bars as Mr.Gold sat on the bed. "You really want a little chat don't you?" Mr.Gold asked. "Apparently this was the only way to get a chat in with you." Regina said. "Now when two people both want something that one person has, a deal can always be struck...But first I must know, do you have what I want?" Mr.Gold said folding his hands. "Yes," Regina said with a grin. "So you did put it up to Mr.French then." Gold said. "I merely suggested that strong men take what they need." She said. "Oh yea, and you told him exactly what to take didn't you?" Gold asked. "We used to know each other so well Mr.Gold. Does it really have to come down to this?" Regina asked. "It seems that it has, but you know what I want....what is it that you want?" He asked. "I want you to answer one question, and to answer it simply." Regina said folding her arms. "What's your name?" She asked, their eyes locked and Gold stood up, walking to the bars to be face to face with the woman on the other side. He smiled. "It's Mr.Gold." He whispered. "What's your real name?" Regina asked, frowning. "Every moment I have spent on this Earth, that's been my name." Mr.Gold said. "But what about moments spent elsewhere?" Regina asked, Mr.Gold looked confused as she smirked. "What are you asking me?" He finally asked. "I think you know, and if you want what's yours returned to you, you will tell me your name." Regina demanded. It was silent as the mans confused frown turned to a smile. He chuckled and said "Rumpelstiltskin." Regina smirked pulling the chipped teacup from her purse. "Thank you, your Majesty." He said reaching through the bars and taking the cup into his hands. "So, now that were being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be shall we?" He said with a smirk of his own. "and don't let these bars fool you. I'm the one with the power here.....you can't suck it out of me like you did with the flower maiden." He said. "I had to do it. She had somehow brought the magic with her to this land. I couldn't let it stay in her or she would have remembered everything." Regina said. "Oh I know, but just because you took the magic out of her doesn't mean she still wont remember. The cards are stacked up against you. First the savior arrives. Then the Flower enchantress makes an unexpected appearance. The magic comes from her pure heart. Why do you think I have been chasing it for so long? Eventually you will have to cut her from the picture all together if you want the savior to stay dormant."  Mr.Gold said. "You don't think I know that? I have a plan, one that you don't need to worry yourself with." She said. "Ohh, it's a worry if I don't get that girls heart." Mr.Gold said. "That's your problem, not mine." Regina said before walking out of the room. Mr.Gold growled as he held the tea cup gently in his hands. "You may have plans...but I have one of my own." Mr.Gold said. 

 


	12. Season 1: Episode 13: What Happened to Frederick

Azelea carefully tied the last two stems together, pulling them into one tight knot. She smiled as she picked up the flower crown off of her desk and examined the white petals with a smile. It had been so long since she had worn one of her home made flower crowns. Even since the robbery she had only made them to sell to the little girls who came into the shop. She couldn't quite place why she had the sudden urge to wear one again, but she was glad. She braided her hair through the crown so that it would stay in place and her smile grew. Something in her just felt so right when she wore the flower crowns. She honestly had no idea why she had stopped, maybe it was like Dr.Hopper was saying in their sessions. She needed time to recover, to deal with what had happened. And now she was ready to move on. To be happy again. The bell to her shop rang and she looked up to see David walking in. "Oh hey, I like your flowers." He said gesturing to the crown on her head. "Thank you, how is everything?" She asked, trying to not act so shy in front of the man she had practically saved (aside from Mary's breath of life). "Everything is good. Getting flowers for the miss." He said looking around. "Which one?" Azelea asked. David froze and looked at the teenager. "How do you know about Mary?" He asked. "Don't worry. I only know about you and Mary because I live next door to her. I'm just asking so I can help with picking out the flowers." She quickly said, not wanting to worry the man. How he lived his life was his choice. She wasn't about to judge him because of it. "oh.....right, okay. Um, Kathryn. Do you know what she likes?" He asked. Azelea nodded and got one of her white and red mix of Roses. "She looks at these every time she passes by the shop." Azelea said as he get his money out for them. "Thank you so much.....for everything." He said with a nod before leaving the shop. Azelea sighed and pulled her skirt down. If it wasn't one thing it was another in this small town. 

 

-The Next Day / School-

Azelea tapped her pencil against the notebook. Watching the hands of the clock tick down to the last minute of school. She wanted to stop by Granny's to get some french vanilla coffee and talk to Ruby a bit before she went to open the shop. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime the bell rang, not per usual behavior Azelea jumped up from her desk and gathered all of her books into her backpack before exiting the classroom. "Dude! I heard two ladies got into a fight!" She heard a boy shout, she rolled her eyes at the usual school drama as she continued down the hallway. "I hear Ms.Blanchard just got slapped!" Now that one get her attention. "Where?" She asked turning to one of the girls in her class who was talking about the latest gossip. "Down the main hallway." Azelea thanked the girl before quickly making her way to the main-hall. " _You didn't lie_?!" Kathryn was standing in front of Mary, as the teacher looked frightened. "You snuck around, you broke up my marriage with a pack of lies!" She shouted. Azelea wanted to somehow help her friend, but everyone was staring. She cursed her own shyness, trying to gather enough bravery to go over to the two. "With some crap about not being able to connect? He didn't have any trouble connecting to you!" Kathryn said. Mary looked confused at her words. "David didn't tell you about us?" Mary asked, her voice broken. "No of course not, that would have been the honorable thing to do." Kathryn said. "But he said he would tell you." Mary said. "Well I guess he lied to both of us then....good luck making it work. You two deserve each other." She said before storming out of the school. Azelea ran up to Mary and took her arm. "Everyone saw didn't they?" Mary asked, her eyes watering up. Azelea didn't answer, as she took the teachers hand and led her out of the school. 

 

-Later That Day-

The sound of a reeving engine filled Azelea's ears as she looked up from the flowers she and Granny were planting in front of her Diner. Ruby, Emma, and Granny all watched as August rolled up on his motorcycle, stopping in front of the diner as Emma walked up to him. "You gonna come in? I though you wanted that drink." Emma asked him. "I do, but not here. Hop on." He said getting a helmet from the back of his bike. Azelea stoop up from the flowers and dusted her hands off. "You want me to get on the back of that bike?" Emma asked August as if she were talking to a crazy person. "That's what 'hop on' means." August said with a smirk. "Come on Emma, take a leap of faith." He said holding the helmet out to her. "If you don't I will!" Granny called, Azelea covered her mouth to stop the laughter as Emma grabbed the helmet and got on. "Nice seeing you again ladies...nice flower crown Azelea, it suits you." He said smiling to the teenager before the two rode off together. "ohh well, he was to old for me anyway." Granny said getting back to work on the flowers. Azelea stretched for a second. Staring at the spot where the mysterious man had been before following Granny's lead. There was something about that man that Azelea couldn't shake.

 

August smirked as he drove down the road with Emma holding onto him. The spell the Evil Queen had cast was starting to weaken under the magic of Azelea's pure heart. Soon enough Azelea would remember everything. 

 

-Regina Pov-

"Thank you so much for helping me. I had gotten these to brighten up the office and I just can't seem to keep them alive." I said, watching as Azelea gently watered the plant. "I don't mind at all. Anything to help these flowers live a full life." The teenager said, flowers decorating her braid as she moved the vase of flowers next to the window. "They need a least four hours of sunlight a day. And watered twice, once in the morning and evening." She said turning to Regina. "Is there anything else you need?" She asked. "No that's all, I have a guest coming over soon. Kathryn." I said watching the girl stiffen. "Oh okay, I'll be on my way then." She said getting her stuff and exiting my office. I smirked and walked over to the flowers. I waved my hands over them, waiting to see what would happen. The flowers began to glow and my smile turned to a frown. 'How did she get her magic back so quickly? It shouldn't be possible, I sucked very last bit out of her......I guess I will have to go to plan B after all.' I though to myself, picking up the vase and tilting it down, pouring the water, dirt, and oh so precious flowers into the trash can. Where they belonged.


	13. Season 1: Episode 14: Dreamy

-Flower Shop-

Azelea huffed as she quickly walked around her store. It was almost closing time and she hadn't been able to do a count for the flowers she would need for Minors Day this year. Every year she would donate an amount of flowers for the nuns to sell for their fundraising. She always had to work at least a month in advance to make sure all the flowers were properly grown and ready to sell. The Nuns were some of her best customers, and her donations each year helped with the business of it all. She also had to make a number of flower crowns to give away, and that always took a few days. So the teenager was basically up to her neck in work. Being the only flower shop in town had its advantages, as much as its disadvantages. But she was happy, she loved growing flowers. It seemed that after everything that had happened she was finally in a good place. She adjusted the crown in her hair as it tried to slip down her forehead as she continued to work. 

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_"Did you hear about what the Dark One did?!" The eight dwarfs were working, just like any other day in the mines when Doc came running through, his pic axe forgotten. "What's got you so ruffled up Doc?" Stealthy asked. "It's the Flower Enchanters family! Something happened!" Dreamy looked up from his mining spot, besides them getting the fairy dust from the mines the Flower Enchanters were the only group of people that could grow natural magic from the Enchanted Forest. There was only one family of Enchanters left so they fled to hide in the forest and grow their magical flowers. "What happened to them then?" Bashful asked. "The Dark One found them...he-he murdered the whole family but their daughter. No one can find her." Doc said. Everyone was shocked. "How?-but why?!" Dreamy finally asked. "No one knows, apparently he was trying to create a potion but the family couldn't give him what he wanted.....so he took it instead, killing them when they tried to stop them." Doc said. "Even their son?....damn he would have killed the daughter if she hadn't gotten away. How is she?" Dreamy asked. "No one knows, she has disappeared. Probably in hiding." Doc said looking down. "I knew the Dark One was evil but this.....is just unforgivable." Stealthy said. "So I see you have heard the news." Our boss came up behind our group with a grim look on his face. "The news that is spreading throughout the Enchanted Forest is true, the last Flower Enchanting family has been murdered, and until we find the child we can only assume that we are the last resort for natural magic made from the Enchanted Forests grounds. There are people looking for the girl and Rumple. But our job now is to work harder than ever before. So that the fairies can get the magic they need to keep everything in order...is that understood?" the eight dwarfs stood straight and saluted "Sir yes sir!"  
_

 

-Minors day festival- 

"Buy your very own Minor day candles here! made by our very own nuns!" Mary's smile turned to a frown as everyone passed her and Leroy's candle stand. "This isn't working." Mary said looking hopeless. "Your right, maybe we should move over next to Azelea and her flowers. They seem to be selling pretty well." Leroy said looking at Azelea's crowded stand. "It's not because of where we are, it's because of who we are." Mary said. "Well we have to think of something or the nuns wont have enough money to pay for their home." Leroy said looking as grumpy as usual. "What do you suggest?" Mary asked, annoyed with the complaining. "I think I got one idea that might work." Leroy said picking up a box of candles. "What is your plan?" Mary asked. "Go door to door, if they wont pay for us to help the nuns they may pay for us to just leave their houses." Leroy said before walking away from the stand. Mary quickly got a box of her own before following the short man. 

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_A girl walked into the mines. Dreamy looked up from the rocks he was chipping and stopped whistling. Any time a girl walked into the mines it was a fairy to collect fairy dust, but this little girl clearly wasn't a fairy at all. "Hello?" He called, the girls head snapped up and Dreamy gasped. She had flowers in her hair, and blood down the front of her dress. Her cheeks were thinned out and she was covered in dirt. She kept her arms wrapped around herself as she looked at the dwarf in fear. "It's okay....I wont hurt you." Dreamy said, suddenly wishing that the other dwarfs would hurry and get back from their break soon. He didn't know what to do with this random girl. She didn't say anything, only looked at Dreamy for a few more seconds before climbing down the mines to get closer to him. "is-is this the dwarfs mines?" She asked, her voice scratched and she coughed into her arm. It was obvious that the girl was ill, among other things. "Yes, who are you? and how did you find this place? only fairies and flower enchanters are supposed to be able to enter here." Right after the words came from his mouth he figured out who this girl was. "wait...your the flower enchantress that got away from the Dark One!" The girl quickly jumped and covered the dwarfs mouth. "NO! nonono, don't say his name! he will find me-he wants my heart! he will kill me too!" The little girl was panicked as Dreamy removed her hands from his mouth. "Don't worry, your safe now. He can't enter here." Dreamy said, whistling was heard from behind them and the girl looked behind him in fear. "Don't be scared, those are my other dwarf brothers...I have a friend named Doc that can take a look at you and make sure your okay." The girls eyes filled with tears and Dreamy pulled her into his arms. "Dreamy! who is this?" Is she a fairy?" "What's going on? why is she crying?" The other dwarfs swarmed the two and Dreamy ignored their questions. "She is the flower enchantress that got away from Rumple. Doc, let's take her to the medic bay." Doc nodded and took the girls arms, leading her back down the mines. "She is alive, she must have been looking for us. She has been missing for a week and a half. She must have been out there in the woods by herself." The dwarfs boss said folding his arms. "What makes you say that?" Stealthy asked. "When her family first fled to the forest to hide, before the twins were even born, we made them promise to come to us here if anything happened. We promised her mother and father we would take care of their kids if anything happened. Now that it has it seems that her parents told them about us after all." Dreamy wondered away from the rest of the conversation, that poor girl was all alone in the world now. And it was up to him and his brothers to keep her safe._

 

 

-Sheriffs office- 

Emma rolled her neck as she took a break from looking at Kathryn's phone records. This seemed like quite the mess. Kathryn had been missing for 33 hours by now. Her car was wrecked and abandoned at the sign that said 'now leaving Storybrooke' Emma needed some kind of lead, anything to get her closer to the truth. She feared that she was going to have to bring in David for questioning. And with everything that had happened between him, Kathryn, and Mary Margret....well it just wasn't looking good at all. "Hi Emma!" She looked up to see Azelea walking in with a flower crown in her hands. "I'm sorry your missing the fun of Miners Day." The teen said handing over the crown. "you can have this one on the house." She said. Emma was very surprised by this odd behavior from the usually shy teen. "Okay...whats up? You are acting odd." Emma said folding her arms. The teens smile fell and she sighed. "I'm worried about Kathryn...and Mary, David too. Whats going to happen?" She asked. Emma gave her own sigh, setting the flower crown on the table before walking over to the girl. "Right now, I'm not sure. But I'm trying as hard as I can. I promise." Emma said looking into the girls eyes. Emma blinked, she didn't remember the girls eyes being so....bright. She didn't want all of this to bring the girl down in the dumps again. "Why don't you focus on your stand for Minors Day. Try to not think about all this....I swear I will protect Mary and David with all the power I have." Emma swore. 

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_"Your leaving?" the Dwarfs were all shocked. Azelea had only been with them for a week, she was fully recovered physically. But they all knew that the little girl wasn't ready to go out in the woods all by herself so soon. "I have to, part of my magic comes from the sun. Just like my flowers....I can't let the Dark One take away my magic." She paused and looked down. "It's all I have left of my family." The dwarfs all circled her. "We understand, if you ever need anything.....please come to us." The boss said. Azelea nodded, she gathered her things and the eight dwarfs took her to the end of the mines. "Thank you, for everything." the girl said turning to the dwarfs. Dreamy stepped up and hugged her, the two had grown close in the time she had been in the mines. Dreamy seeing her as a younger sister of sorts. "Dreamy....don't be scared to leave the mines." She whispered. He wanted to ask her what she meant, but as the fairy he had fallen in love with came back to his mind he knew exactly what the flower enchantress was telling him. "I don't think I am scared." He said. Azelea smiled, before walking out of the mines into the light of day. "Alright dwarfs, back to work!" The boss walked back into the mines, followed by the other dwarfs. Their whistle filling each others ears as they got back to what dwarfs did best._

 

-Minor Day Festival- 

Azelea looked around, it was the last night of Minors day and everyone was carrying candles. The lights had gone out 'mysteriously' and the candles were a fun way to bring light back to the fun. Azelea had sold out of all of her flowers, she was watching as everyone had a good time. "I see that your sells went as well as the candles did." Mary said walking up. "Yes, it seems so. Seems like things are finally coming back around for us." Azelea smiled. The two sat together at the booth, Azelea got a crown she had saved for Mary and was putting it in her hair when Emma's cop car pulled up. "Emma made it! I was hoping she wouldn't miss any of the fun tonight." Mary said with a grin as she walked around, she stopped when she found David. The two talked for a few seconds. "What's happening?" Azelea asked as David followed Emma to the cop car. Everyone turned, watching as David was put into the back of Emma's cop car. She drove off, Mary looked shocked as everyone started to whisper. It seemed that things were only starting to unfold themselves in Storybrooke.


	14. Season 1: Episode 15: Red-Handed

-Storybrooke-

Azelea knocked on Davids door. She felt extremely awkward, but she did want to help the man for some reason. Maybe it was because she had been the one to find him so long ago when he didn't remember anything. But Azelea couldn't quite place why the man had such a place in her heart, maybe it was just his charming ways. The door opened and David gave a grim smile to the teenager. "Is this a bad time?" Azelea asked, seeing the bags under the mans eyes. "No, just didn't get a lot of sleep.....come in?" He asked opening the door further open for her to step through. The house looked a bit different, some things gone. They probably has belonged to Kathryn before she left. Azelea handed the vase with flowers over to David. "For me?" He asked. Azelea nodded, ducking her head as David gave a real smile. "Thank you, but can I ask what for?" He said as he walked into the living room setting them down. "I just wanted to give you something, to say that...um to show that your not alone." Azelea said blushing at the choice of words she used. But David didn't seem to mind as he patted the girls hair, being mindful of the flowers in her hair. "Thank you, I remember these. They are the same kind you got for me when I came back from the hospital." He said looking at the deep colors. "You said they were your favorite." Azelea said. "Yea, that was my first real memory I got back...." It was peacefully silent for a few seconds before Azelea's phone alarm went off. "Ohh! I need to get back to work, bye." Azelea said before David showed her out. David sighed as the house became empty again. So much was going on he felt like his head was going to explode. Kathryn being missing, Emma finding the odd phone call he never made, he sighed and sat down at the couch. He looked up at the flowers and touched one of the petals, it felt smooth between his fingers. His vision suddenly got blurry as the petal in his finger glowed with magic. 

 

_"Where is she?!" James asked running into the room "She is with Azelea! She took her to the wardrobe." Snow said, panting as Doc cleaned up the bed around her. "I'm going to find them," James said before kissing Snow's forehead. "Please, keep my babies safe." Snow whispered. James nodded, before running out of the room and down the hallway. He had to hurry and find Azelea and his baby, he trusted Azelea completely. But with the curse on it's way....everyone was in danger. He kept running down halls, getting closer to the room that held the wardrobe, he heard a cry that turned his blood to ice. It was a babies cry, his babies cry. He ran faster, turning down yet another hall to find Azelea, but she was pinned under Rumple, Emma was wrapped in her blanket on the floor a few feet away. "Looks like I win dearie!" Rumple shouted. "No you don't." James said, he picked up the baby and held it to his chest, pointing his sword at Rumple. "let her go," He said. "Oh I don't think so Charming....the curse is only moments away, and the wardrobe is still a bits away. If I were you I would worry more about your kingdom and less about this child." Rumple pushed the sole of his foot against Azelea's chest. She groaned and looked to James. "Run! Hurry and get Emma away," She coughed. James looked to the baby in his arm, he knew what he had to do. Even if it broke his heart. "I will come back for you," He said a tear running down his face before he turned away from the two and ran down the hall. Emma pressed to his chest.  
_

 

-Mary Pov-

I didn't know why I was here. But maybe if I found a clue, something to help find Kathryn. She would be safe, and so would David and I. I parked my car next to the leaving Storybrooke sign on the road and got out, I walked into the wood beside the road, I didn't know what I was looking for or if I would even find anything. But it was killing me to just sit at home and do nothing. I heard a twig snap and looked around, thinking it was just an animal I went back to looking. But a rustle from behind me startled me as I turned to look for what was in the woods. I heard footsteps and saw David come out from behind some trees. I sighed and walked over to him. "I-its you." I said. "You okay?" I asked, David looked around. He didn't meet my eyes "I'm looking," He said. ""Your looking for Kathryn?" I asked. He didn't say anything as he kept looking around us, like he was lost. "She knows you didn't do anything. Emma I mean, she can tell when people are lying so.....she knows. And I will stand with you and tell people this isn't possible."  I said, David still looked lost, something in his eyes didn't look right. "I'm looking." He said again, as if he didn't hear anything I had just said. "David?" I asked, trying to get him to look at me. He backed up and kept looking around the forest. "David!" I called out but he kept walking, frantically looking around the forest, something was wrong.

 

 

-Mary's Apartment / Azelea Pov- 

"You could be a bike messenger." Henry said looking through job openings for Ruby. "What is that?" Ruby asked. "Its where you deliver things to people on a bike with a basket." He said looking to her. "I'm not very good with bikes." Ruby admitted. "How about on foot? with a little basket?"  Henry asked, a bit of a smirk on his lips. I smiled, knowing exactly what Henry as thinking. Ruby seemed a bit to old for the role of little red riding hood. "Not my thing, let's keep looking." Ruby said looking at the list of job openings. Her and her Granny had gotten into some kind of fight, so for the time she was staying with Mary and Emma. I sat back and started looking over my English homework, knowing that I couldn't avoid it forever. a little while later Emma walked in with Mary and they both looked worried. I got up and walked over to them. "What's wrong?" I asked. The two ladies looked like they weren't going to tell me anything, then Emma seemed to think of something and looked at me. "You went by Davids house earlier today right? to drop off flowers?" She asked. "Yea, how come?" I asked, worried. "Did he seem a bit off to you in anyway, like you would try to talk to him and he wouldn't answer?" Mary asked. "Um no, he seemed like his usual normal self." I said. Emma sighed and Mary shook her head. " I saw him in the woods a little while ago, something was wrong. It was like he was looking right through me when I tried to talk to him." Mary said looking upset. "Whatever is up we are going to find out, let's go find him." Emma said grabbing her police radio. 

 

-Flower Shop / Azelea Pov-

Emma, Ruby, and Mary went to go look for David, it was just like before. He was lost. I opened up my shop door and went inside. I went right to the green flower section and picked up the same type of flower that I had given to David when he was in the hospital, when I had somehow found him with it. Maybe, just maybe I could do it again. I sighed and pocketed the flower I left the shop and ran to the woods around the area where Emma and Ruby were looking. It took awhile but I finally found them. "Any luck?" I called to the two. "No, how about you?" Emma asked. "I'm sorry, but no." I said putting my hand in my pocket and grasping the flower. The two kept on going down the trail and I took it out of my pocket.....it was glowing, not bright, but it was glowing. It was working again, I didn't have time to think about how it was even possible as I followed the two girls, making sure to keep the glowing flower out of their sight. "Do you hear that?" Ruby asked. "Hear what?" Emma asked. "I think I can hear David, can't you hear him?" Ruby asked, suddenly running down the path. Emma didn't have time to answer, only to follow. I ran with her, the glow of the flower getting brighter. "Here he is!" Ruby shouted, Emma and I ran up and the flower went limp like it did when I had found David the first time. David was laying on the ground, unconscious. "Oh god, David. Get up come on." Emma said getting on her knees beside him. There was a cut on his forehead, Emma shook him and his eyes blinked open. "Emma, Ruby." He whispered. "Do you know where you are?" Emma asked. "No I, what the hell?" David asked looking over at me, he blinked a few times. His vision blurred when he saw Azelea. Before it lifted and he sat up. "I-I was in my house, Azelea had brought me flowers. Did you bring me here?" He asked. "n-no." I said getting on my knees as well next to him, I had an odd feeling about all of this. "You don't remember anything since then?!" Emma asked, that was almost twenty four hours ago. "No-I don't...I was looking for someone." He said looking scared. Ruby and I looked to each other as we helped the man stand up, he had to lean a bit on Emma to even walk out of the forest. the group was silent, worry traveling over them like a thick fog. 

 

-A Few Hours Later / Hospital- 

"Well he is a bit scratched up, a bit bruised, and a little dehydrated. Everything is fine physically. But I'm going to recommend that you get an appointment with Dr.Hopper. What is happening to you isn't because of anything physical." The doctor said. After the group had found David they took him to the hospital to get checked up. "We will figure it out." Emma said looking to David. "It's so strange, I can't even believe it happened. "What could he do during one of these episodes?" Emma asked. "Well for David it seems as if he is just as functional during this state that you saw as he is awake." he doctor said. "Oh God, what if I did something to Kathryn....what if I don't remember?" David asked, his head falling into his hands. "No one is saying that." Emma said calmly. 

 

Azelea watched through the glass walls as the group talked, she wasn't allowed in. So she was forced to wait outside. "What are you doing here?" She turned and saw Regina with her arms folded. "I was helping Emma look for David earlier." She explained, honestly a bit scared of the glare Regina was sending her way. "And how did you find him?" She asked. "I-I didn't, Ruby did this time." Azelea said as Regina stepped closer to her. _"What was up with Regina? She was acting odd."_ Regina looked her right in the eye, if looks could kill. "Stay out here," She said before opening the door and walking inside. "Like I have a choice." Azelea said folding her arms. 

 

-Later / Police Station- 

"Mary was arrested?" Henry asked. "Yes, there was nothing else I could do. I'm sorry." Emma said, looking put aside herself. "Someone has to be framing her. Mary would never kill Kathryn, and she would never ever do something like putting her heart in a box and burying it!" Azelea said. "I know, but her fingerprints were in the box....I had no.choice." Emma said before looking away. "No, this isn't possible." Azelea said, tears gathering in her eyes. She ran out of the door to the police station and ran down the street. Mary was the kindest person she knew, she took her in when she was alone, she never once gave up on Azelea. Now it was her turn, Azelea ran up to her shop and opened it, she ran to the desk and pulled out the flower book her mother had left her. _"I must be going crazy. I have to be crazy to try this."_ Azelea whispered to herself. She opened the book and pulled the flower from her pocket. She flipped through a few pages till she found what she was looking for. On the page was a drawn picture of the exact flower Azelea held in her hand. On top of the page it read "Locator flower spell." Azelea took a shaky breath. Something was going on, something had been going on her whole life here in Storybrooke. She had some kind of power....or according to this book, magic. And if it was real, if she wasn't losing it....she knew that she had to use whatever it was that she had to help. To help Emma, to help David, but most importantly to help Mary.


	15. Season 1: Episode 16: Heart of Darkness

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_Azelea was tending to the flowers. It was almost dinnertime for her, the dwarfs, and Snow. But it seemed that tonight was finally going to be an intervention of sorts. Snow had gotten worse after she drank the potion the Dark One had given her for her to forget James. Her heart was turning to the darkness and Azelea had expressed to the dwarfs how quickly the group had needed to try and get the old Snow back. She called on an old friend of hers, Jiminy Cricket, to try and help Snow see what was going on. Hopefully it would all work out. There was a banging from inside the dwarf house and Azelea turned to see a blue bird fly out of the window, before Snow stood at it, smirking as the bird flew off. Azelea sighed, usually Snow had been so well with animals. But as of late it seemed that wasn't the case anymore. Azelea stood up, gathering her things and picking up the book from her mother. She held it to her chest as she went inside the house, just as Grumpy was pulling Snow into the kitchen where the dwarfs and she were waiting for her. "Somebody die?" Snow asked as all eyes were on her. "Snow, why don't you have a seat?" Jiminy asked flying over. "Oh! Why is there a dirty cricket in here?!" Snow said swatting at Jiminy. Azelea ran up and tucked the little cricket into her hands. "Snow! This is my friend." She explained. "Yes Snow, your friend has asked me here tonight. They are concerned about you and have something they would like to say....Grumpy why don't you start." Jiminy said, not making any moves to leave the Flower Enchanters hands. Grumpy cleared his throat and pulled out a crumbled paper from his pocket. "Snow White, you've changed. You've become angry, irritable, and down right mean." He read from the paper. "Changed, and who are you to tell me I have changed?" Snow asked. "Snow Please, these are your friends. And were all here- because we care about you." Jiminy said flying out of Azelea's hands to stand on the table. "Can't you see what that potion you took is doing to you?" Azelea asked walking up to Snow. "The one that erased the prince from your mind. You haven't been the same since you drank it." Grumpy said folding his arms. "That potion helped me forget, who ever, or what ever, I needed to forget about. And I'm obviously better off without them." Snow said with anger. "That potion was the solution, not the problem.....my problem is the Evil Queen. She is the one who started all of this by killing my father and banishing me from the kingdom!" Snow cried. "Snow, your anger to the queen is understandable. But you are letting it control you and push you away from those who love you most." Jiminy said gesturing around him. Snow looked around, her eye brows raised. "Your right." She sighed. Azelea smiled, had they finally gotten through to Snow? "I need to take it out on the Evil Queen." Snow said. Azelea frowned, apparently not. "No wait, revenge is not the answer! No, it will change you into something darker than you can imagine you don't want to go there!" Jiminy said. Snow looked around as the cricket talked till she found an empty jar. She quickly trapped the poor bug in it and Azelea gasped. "Snow! stop it this is my friend." She said taking the jar from Snow's hands. "Good news fellas, you can quit your complaining. Because I'm leaving." Snow said glaring at the dwarfs. "I have more important things to do." She said. "Wait! don't go please!" Aelea said, following Snow as she went to leave the house. "Snow-where are you going?" Grumpy asked as she stopped at the door to pick up an axe. "To kill the queen." She answered._

 

 

-Azelea Pov-

"I'm insane." I kept repeating to myself. "I have to be some kind of crazy to even be doing this." I whispered to myself. I had the flower book open to the page on a locator spell. There was no way that I believed that I could hold some kind of magical power. But every time I touched this book, every time I touch the flowers, I felt something. At first, I though it was just love....and I still do think that it is love. But something else was starting to grow, something that seemed...powerful. Like I have some kind of power in me. So that is why I am here now, reading over the locator spell chapter of the book that I used to think was just made believe spells, and part of me still does think that.  But if my gut feeling is right, and I'm not insane, and I can actually make this spell and find Kathryn.......it would fix everything. Mary wouldn't be a suspect, David would be relieved. Emma wouldn't have to worry about protecting everyone and her own job. I took a red flower from one of the vases and went back behind my desk, I took the cruncher and started to crush the flower into a powder substance. I heard the bell ring and I jumped, looking up to see Dr.Hopper. "Hello Azelea, you missed our meeting again today." He said looking at my desk. I looked around as well, seeing the different cups and flowers I had laying around, with water and dirt covering my arms, and the book laying out by my side. "What are you up to?" He asked, I could see the worry in his eyes, he probably though I was insane. "Nothing-I mean something-I mean." I said looking around before letting out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just-I don't want-" I tried again. Dr.Hopper gave me a gentle smile, walking over to me and looking around. "It's okay, you can tell me anything. I wont judge you....my job is to help you." He whispered putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. I nodded and pushed the book over to where he could see it. "I don't really know why I tried, I know magic isn't real......I just felt helpless watching everything happening to Mary and David. I wanted to help." I admitted, looking away from him as my hands shook on the table top. "That's okay. It would be a bit heartless if you didn't want to help.....And the last thing you are is heartless." He said looking at everything. "Why don't we keep working on this?" He asked picking up a cup and looking at the powder I had made from some roses. "W-why?" I asked. "Well I think that it will be good for you. You used to do this with your mother when you were a child right?" He asked. "Yea....the memory is fuzzy. But were both sitting in a flower garden, and were picking flowers and looking at the book together." I said, remembering something about my family for the first time. "Then let's see if we can't get some more of those memories of your childhood back with this. It isn't really hurting anyone....and it can be a bit of a distraction." The doctor said shrugging his jacket off. I nodded and picked the book up. "Thank you.....Dr.Hopper." I said. "It's my job after all, now let's get crackin." He said looking at the book himself, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

 

_-Enchanted forest-_

_Azelea ran through the forest, the flower grew brighter as she ran over the snow covered ground. The tracking flower was working, and she hoped that it was finding the right person. Grumpy had run off to find Snow and help her, but Azelea knew that there was only one person that could help her now. And by the looks of the flowers glow she was getting close to him. "She was crazy! she had a pic axe she was going to kill me!" she heard someone shout. She ran through some trees and found who she was looking for, the flower went limp in her hand as she spotted Prince James.....with a naked guy. "Oh gosh!" She said covering her eyes. Both men turned and the naked man wrapped the blanket James had given him tighter around his body as James looked happily to the flower enchantress. "Azelea! I found you, I have been looking for you and Snow for ages." He said running over to her. "She is the one I'm talking about! The one who attacked me and took my palace clothes!" the man said. "No," Azelea said. "She said she wanted to kill the queen." He said. "No, she is not bloodthirsty. Snow is not a killer I know her." James said. "No James, I have to explain things to you quickly....we need to hurry to the palace and stop Snow from doing something she will forever regret." Azelea said taking the princes arm. "What's happened to Snow?" James asked with worry in his eyes. "Something terrible." Azelea answered.  
_

 

 

-David Pov- 

I knocked on the door and Dr.Hopper opened it, looking surprised to see me. "Hello David, how can I help you?" He asked. "I need your help, you see I have been having these blackouts and I need to remember what I did during them." I said rubbing my hands together. "How come?" He asked. "I think I may be able to help Mary Margret if I do." I said looking away from him. Dr.Hopped gave a nervous nod before letting me into his office and shutting the door behind him. 

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_"Where are we going?" James asked as he and Azelea walked down a path through the forest. "While I went looking for you Grumpy went after Snow, my job was to get you while his was to get Snow. We agreed on a meeting place where we would all meet up. "So Snow is where we are going?" James asked. "If Grumpy got lucky." Azelea said. They kept walking until they made it to the meeting place. "Grumpy!" James called. "Over here...." He called walking over to them. "Where is Snow?" James asked. "She-she went to Rumple looking for a way to kill the Evil Queen....and he gave it to her. He gave her a map and bow and arrow that is supposed to me able to even kill the Evil Queen." Grumpy said. Azelea looked at the ground and held her shaking hands together. "We have to stop her." James said. "Do you know where she went?" James asked. "Yes, but it isn't going to be easy to stop her...." Grumpy said. "I will never give up on her-she is not evil and I will not let her go down that road." James said. "Alright, I'm with you." Grumpy said. Azelea nodded and the three started running down the trail to try and get to Snow in time._

 

 

-Azelea Pov- 

"Hello!" I looked up from my book and powders as the bell rang and August walked into the shop. "Can I help you?" I asked, looking with suspicion at the man. "Yes, you can actually....what is this?" He asked pointing to the powders on the desk. "They are nothing, just some experiments." I answered. "Really? Well I'm sure whatever-magical-kind of experiments your working on are going to be amazing." He said with a grin. I looked to August with fear in my eyes. "What are you saying?" I asked. This man could not be implying that he though my book was actually magical....that I was magical. "Whatever you are scared of me thinking. Don't be scared it is all true, and you could be the one to fix it all if someone else I know doesn't do it first." Was all he said before leaving the shop. I took a deep breath in and out. Was he talking about me fixing the problems with Mary and David? Finding Kathryn? What made him even think I could? I looked at the book and to the flowers around the shop. "Okay, let's keep working." I said to myself looking at the next step of the spell. Something was going on, and I was going to do everything I could to get to the bottom of it. 

 

_-Enchanted forest-_

_"There she is." Grumpy whispered. the three hid behind some trees as they watched Snow practice shooting the bow Rumple had given her. "What do we do?" Azelea asked. "Let me handle this." James said before coming out of his hiding place. He walked up to Snow and grabbed her from behind, she started to panic as he turned her around. "What are you doing?! Who are you?!" She asked him with anger. "Let me show you who I am." James said before kissing her. She looked shocked as he kissed her. "I hope this works or were dead." Grumpy whispered. Snow pulled away, looking at the prince in shock for a few seconds before swinging her right fist and knocking him out cold. "Now what?" Grumpy whispered. "Now it's your turn." Snow said with a smirk walking over to where the other two were hidden. "come out, come out, where ever you are.....I know that this charming fellow didn't come on his own. Come out!" Snow yelled as Azelea stayed in her hiding place.  She waved to Grumpy to run, he looked desperate as Snow got closer before taking off into the shadows of the trees. He didn't want to leave the girl, but Snow would be dooming herself if she captured all of them. Azleea shut her eyes and tried to stay in the shadows as Snow came closer to her hiding place. "Found you." Azelea opened her eyes just as Snow slammed the handle of the pic axe at her temple, knocking her out cold._

 

_James groaned as he opened his eyes, his vision blurry for a few seconds before he saw Snow looking at him. "Snow- what are you doing?" He asked, he looked around and saw that he was tied to a tree, unable to move. "I assume your the one that Rumple helped me to forget." Snow said watching him struggle for a few seconds before walking over to the tree beside of him and fixing the knots around Azelea's hands where she was tied up to, still out cold. "What's your name again?" She asked James. "It's me-charming." He said. "Charming? Now I'm seeing why I wanted to forget you." Snow said. She looked at the child she had tied to the tree for a few seconds before deciding she was well trapped before moving back over to James. "This doesn't make any since, true loves kiss should have broken the spell on you." James said tugging against the rope that trapped him. "It's not true love, because I don't love you." Snow said picking up her bow. "Yes you do, you just don't remember." James said. "Words, that's all love is. And words are nothing. Do you know what something is....action! and I am going to take action right now." She said picking up her other bags and throwing them over her shoulder. "Snow! listen to me! You can't do this. This is not you, you can't kill the Queen." James said. "Really?" Snow asked. "Watch me."_

 

-Emma Pov- 

"How are you feeling?" I asked, setting a cup of tea down next to Azelea as she worked on homework. "Better," She said rubbing her eyes. "You?" She asked. "I think we have all felt better than we feel right now....but you look pretty worn out." I said looking at the teens dark rings under her eyes. She yawned. "I've just had trouble sleeping with everything happening." She admitted shutting her book. "I understand, but this homework isn't going to get done with you snoozing over it. Why don't you take a break and nap on the couch....I'll wake you up later." I suggested. "Okay, how is the case going?" She asked as she walked over to the couch. "I had a bit of a breakthrough today with the help of Henry believe it or not. Something that may be able to help solve everything that's going on." I said handing the girl a blanket. "I hope so," She said looking at me. "Yea, me too. Get some rest." I told the girl before leaving her in peace, going to my own bedroom to look over the files....again. 

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_James pulled the ropes, trying to free himself of the trap Snow had him in, but nothing was working. And with Azelea still knocked out it didn't seem like there was much hope. A buzzing entered James ears and he turned to see a bug in his face. "Get out of here," He mumbled. "You must be James." The bug said. "You can talk?" James asked taking a closer look at the bug, seeing that he was wearing a hat and suit...what the heck? "Yea, and you can listen. Names Jiminy." The bug said flying over the rope. "When Snow started acting differently Azelea and the dwarfs asked me to help...but I didn't' get much done." Jiminy admitted.  "Yea, me either." James said still marveling that he was talking to a bug. "Can you get me out of here, I have to stop her. And I need to get Azelea out....she is the one who helped me find her." James said looking at the trapped girl. "I sure can try." Jiminy said before flying over the rope and started chewing on it, with his sharp teeth he was able to start thinning the rope. "What is your plan?" He asked the prince. "I don't know, I tried everything. But nothing worked." James said watching as the rope got weaker. "Give it a tug now." Jiminy said. James pulled on the road with all his might. It snapped and James smiled, getting his pocket knife out and cutting at the other rope. "It seems like you are going at this the wrong way. How can she remember who you are when she has lost sight of who she is?" Jiminy asked as James freed himself. The two went over to Azelea and James started to cut the rope. "Your right," James said as he cut the rope and pulled Azelea into his arms. "Come on wake up for me." James said shaking her gently. Azelea groaned before her eyes blinked open. "Oww, what's happened? - Jiminy? When did you get here?" She asked sitting up, holding her head. "No time to explain. I have a new plan to help Snow." James said._

 

-Mary Apartment-

Azelea groaned as she opened her eyes, the fog of sleep leaving her mind as she sat up on the couch. It was dark outside and she looked at the clock to see it was around three in the morning. "Great, so much for a nap." She sighed before getting up and walking over to the kitchen. She looked at her math book for a few seconds before deciding it wasn't worth it. She opted out for a cup of hot chocolate instead. looking out the window at the stars as the town of Storybrooke slept. worry setting on her chest like bricks. 

 

_-Enchanted Forest-_

_Snow walked back into the dwarf house. The seven dwarfs stopped eating and looked at her with worry and anger. She pulled a tea pot out of her bag and set it on the table. "We don't care about the pot." Grumpy said. "It was the only thing I broke that I could replace." She said looking around. "I'm sorry, that's all I can say." She said with tears in her eyes. The dwarfs looked up at her with smiles on their faces. "It's you." Grumpy said. "It's me. I'm back." Snow said. The dwarfs cheered as they all captured Snow into a group hug. "Thank you, thank you." Snow said over again as they all hugged. "Wait...where is Azelea?" She asked with worry and fear. "She is in her room, the hit she took made her feel ill, so Doc put her on bed rest." Grumpy said. Snow nodded, walking past them to the room, slowly opening the door and sighed when she saw the girl sleeping peacefully in the bed, a bandage around her head. "Oh Azelea," She sighed walking in and sitting next to her bed. "I swear, I will never, ever hurt you again." She said kissing the girls bandage. "You can have your room back you know," Grumpy said walking in behind her. "I can't stay....." Snow said. "Where are you going?" Doc asked. "King George took James. I have to get him back." Snow said. "No Snow you can't," Grumpy said. "I can't let the king kill him, James came back for me. It doesn't matter what happens to me now." Snow said looking determined. "That's not what Grumpy meant." Snow turned to see Azelea awake, looking at Snow with heavy lidded eyes. "You should be resting." Snow said. "Hard to do when you all are in here talking." She said turning to Snow in the bed. "But Azelea is right, what I meant was that you can't go on your own." Grumpy said. "But you don't have to, let's show that king what Snow white, the seven dwarfs, and the flower enchanter can really do." Grumpy said. Snow smiled, she had a new hope. Hope for her happy ending._


	16. Season 1: Episode 17: Hat Trick

Emma, Mr.Gold, and Azelea walked into the sheriffs office bright and early. Mr.Gold had business to discuss with Mary since he was now her acting lawyer. Azelea had just wanted to come to see her friend. To make sure she was okay....well as okay as she could be. "Henry? What are you doing here?" Emma asked seeing Henry sitting outside her office. "I came to congratulate you." Henry said looking up from his book. "For what?" Emma asked. "Your ingenious plan." Henry said with a smile. "And what plan is that Henry?" Mr.Gold asked. Henry looked down and Mr.Gold shrugged. "Right." He said before walking ahead of them into the office. "Sorry, I though Mr.Gold was in on it." Henry said sitting up. "Now that he is Ms.Blanchard's lawyer." He explained. "In on what?" Azelea asked, a pit of dread in her chest. "The escape plan." Henry said as if it was obvious. Both Emma and Azelea were confused, but also scared of what that meant. "Ms.Swan you might want to see this." Mr.Gold called from inside the office. Emma looked scared as she and the kids followed her into the room. The jail cell was empty and open. Mary was gone. "Henry, what did you do?" Emma asked. "Nothing! She was gone when I got here!" the boy swore. "If she doesn't show up at our arrangements tomorrow for statements she will be arrested all over again." Mr.Gold said. "She is a fugitive, doesn't matter if she killed Kathryn or not." Emma said looking panicked. "What can we do to help?" Henry asked. "Go home, see if you can do anything to distract your mother from coming on time tomorrow." Emma said before sending him off. "Can I do anything?" Azelea asked. "I'm sorry but it will be faster for me to look on my own, I'll call you as soon as I know something." She said before getting her stuff and leaving. It was silent in the office as Azelea looked at the empty jail cell, worry eating away at her. "Now you and I both know that you are quite the expert at finding lost people.....to bad Emma doesn't seem to remember how you found David in the woods." Azelea turned to face Mr.Gold who had a smirk on his face. "That was a one time thing." She said. "Or when you found Henry and Mr.Hopper in the abandoned mines." He continued. "That was his dog, he smelled Dr.Hopper through the air shafts." Azelea said feeling scared as Mr.Gold stared into her eyes. "Is that the story your sticking too? I guess I can't argue with that....I mean it would seem a bit crazy to think that you could do something so...whats the word? Oh, I know the perfect one.....magical." He said. "Magic isn't real." Azelea said, her voice shaking. "I do believe we both know that isn't true. And we can keep having this conversation. Or you can hurry along to your shop and do what you do best.....find the missing person. Before it's to late."

 

-Regina Pov-

I was sitting at my desk when the flower that I had captured Azelea's magic in started to glow....again. "That troubling girl. I will have to take her out sooner than I though." I said standing up and looking at the flower as it started to shake. "No," I said picking the vase up. "She can't break through the spell I put around it, there is no way." I said before the flowers light seemed to grow out of it and float around in a ball, before flying through the window out of my grasp. "Yes, much sooner that I expected indeed." I said before grabbing my coat. It seemed the time has come to take care of the pesky Flower girl.

 

-Azelea Pov/ Flower Shop-

"Come on work, you have worked every other time. Why not now?" I asked the flower as I held it in my hand. Before it had been so easy I just held the flower and though of who I wanted to find. But it wasn't working for Mary....why? What was I doing wrong?....or was I really just going completely insane? I took a deep breath and walked over to my book, flipping through the pages till I got to the spell I was working on with Dr.Hopper. It was a special locator spell, supposed to be more powerful than any other. It was almost done, it only needed a few more ingredients. "I need to hurry," I said to myself before getting to work. Emma and Mary haven't been seen all day, which meant that time was running out quickly. Part of me felt like I was wasting my time on a silly made up spell. But another part of me knew, despite how crazy it sounded I knew that this was the best way of finding Mary. -Mr.Gold Pov- "It seems that the flower girls time has run out." I said to myself, sipping my coffee in my shop and watching as the girls pure magic flew through the air, invisible to the eyes of everyone still under the spell. But it would see that the girl was about to break free of the curse. And her heart would be mine. And I could finally do what I had planned on all along.

 

-Azelea Pov-

"It's working...." I said. the powders were all in the bowl, I mixed them and a purple dust started to form. What was happening? How was this happening? Am I really magical? Am I the only one?......was Henry right?! I saw a picture of Mary in the dust, she was tied to a chair and Emma was with her. But so was a man, he was holding a funny hat and yelling at the both of them. "Where are they?" I asked. "Doesn't matter." I gasped and turned to see Mr.Gold standing in front of the desk, the bell hadn't rang at the door....how did he get in? "It seems as if you finally figured it out. And your magic is about to return in full form." He said looking above him. I took a scared breath when I saw a bright light above me, where had it come from?! What was going on?! I backed up as it got closer to me, but instead of feeling fear, terror, or anything bad..I felt a sort of peace, like this light was-part of me in some way or another. "What is this?" I asked amazed. "It's you, your magic from your pure heart." Mr.Gold said leaning on his cane. It got closer to me but I didn't run. I couldn't run, I didn't want to run. my heart felt lighter than air as it landed on my chest, slowly growing dimmer until the light wasn't visible...but it wasn't gone. It was in me. In my heart.....my pure heart. Making it whole.

_"MOM! DAD! ALEX! NO!"_

_"I will get your pure heart dearie! Don't you worry!"_

_"My name is Snow White, we will make a good team."_

_"Your the last Flower Enchanter in the whole enchanted forest. We all need you to live. You need to keep making magic from the flowers"_

_"Your apart of the Charming family now Azelea, we will never leave you."_

_"You need to run! Rumple will get you! RUN!"_

_"You killed my first family! Then you try and hurt my second one! I will not let you take them away from me!"_

_"The baby, take the baby to the wardrobe. Your the only one who can keep it safe with the flower protection spell!"_

_"Run James! You need to get the Savior out of here! She is our only hope."_

_"NO! I ALMOST HAD IT! I ALMOST HAD HER HEART! I ALMOST HAD HER HEART! IALMOSTHADHERHEARTIALMSOTHADHERHEART!"_

I gasped and blinked. Everything. I remembered everything. The memories filled my vision and mind like an old film, but it wasn't. It was my memories being restored. "Now that you are all together again.....we have unfinished business." Mr.Gold said......no not Mr.Gold. "Rumpelstiltskin." I said looking at the man with fear. "In the flesh, remember the last time we were together like this? I was standing above you, I was so close. All I had to do was push my hand into your chest and grasp that wonderfully pure heart in my hands. Then I would have everything I needed for my potion." He said walking closer to me. I looked around, this wasn't good. No one else could remember anything. I would just be thrown in an insane asylum if I even tried to explain to anyone.....I had to get away from Rumple. "Your weaker here. You have to use a cane." I said looking at the mans leg. "You know how it is....all magic comes with a price and all that." He suddenly jumped over the counter, but I was to fast and ducked out of the way, jumping over him as he recovered and picking up the bowl of powder from the potion I was trying to use. "What is that supposed to do to me?" He asked with a smirk. "Nothing to magical." I said before throwing it in the mans face, he cried as the powder got into his nostrils and eyes. Blinding him long enough for me to grab my mothers spell book off of the desk and run out of the store. I ran down the street, turning to look behind me every few seconds to see if Rumple was following me. I turned a corner and stopped the catch my breath in an alley. I held the book tightly to my chest. I had to hide it, I couldn't let it get into the wrong hands. I started to run again down the alley. But was grabbed from behind. I screamed for whoever was holding me to let her go, hoping someone would hear. Something was put over my mouth and eyes, blocking my vision. Then I felt something hit the back of my head, registering a blunt pressure on the back of my neck before I blacked out.

 

-Emma Pov-

Mary and I made it back just in time to get her back into the cell and make it seem casual enough when Regina strolled into the police office for the morning meeting. "Madam Mayor." Mary said looking at Regina. "Good morning." Regina said with a frown. "I'm sorry but my client wont be talking to any visitors." Mr.Gold said walking up beside the mayor. "Of course not....you alright, your eyes look a bit red." Regina then said with a smirk. "Allergies." Mr.Gold quipped a bit to quickly. "You would know about those wouldn't you...dearie? Flowers are a lot more powerful then some people give credit for." He said before guiding Regina out of the room.

 

-Emma Pov-

"Did you find Mary?" Henry asked as I walked up to him at the school yard. "Yep, she's okay." I said as we both took a seat on a bench. "Hi Henry." a girl walked by, Henry said hello back as she walked into the school. "Who is that?" I asked. "Her name is Paige, she is in my class." He said and I nodded. "Henry...can I see your book for a second?" I asked, flipping through the pages when he gave it to me. "What is it?" He asked. "Nothing....just, can I keep this for awhile?" I asked. "No problem. I have to go-do you know where Azelea is? She always meets up with me and we go into school together." Henry said looking around. "She does, doesn't she? I'll stop by the flower shop on the way back and see if I find her." I said taking the book and giving Henry a hug goodbye before he went into the school. The man that had captured Mary and I in the woods, he said his daughters 'fake' or 'storybook' name was Paige. Her supposed real name was Grace. But he had to be crazy right? There was no way that everyone here was a story book character like Henry though. But it couldn't hurt to read the book, see how much Henry had connected to the real world from this storybook.


	17. Season 1: Episode 18: The Stable Boy

 

The door opened with a bang, Emma huffed and looked at the broken knob that lay on the floor. She would have to pay for a new one for Azelea, as soon as they found her. Emma, along with Henry walked into the empty apartment that Azelea lived in. "It doesn't look like she is here either." Henry said holding onto Emma's hand with his own. Emma gently let go of the boy and started walking through the different rooms of the small apartment. There was no sign of the missing girl. "Are you sure she wasn't at school?" Emma asked Henry again. "I'm positive! Where would she go?" Henry asked with worry. "I'm not sure, she isn't missing yet. I'm sure she is just wondered somewhere.....I'll go ask Doctor Hopper if he has seen her." Emma said exiting the apartment. Awkwardly sticking the knob back into the door. Trying to make it at least look like it wasn't broken. "What can I do?" Henry asked. "Check as Granny's for me. If anyone there knows anything let me know okay?" Emma said before the two went their separate ways. Emma walked out of the building and pulled out her phone calling Azelea for what felt like the thousandth time, but again she didn't answer. Everything seemed to be falling apart, Kathryn, Mary, and now Azelea was playing a magical disappearing act on top of everything else. 

 

-Azelea Pov- 

"What the hell?" Azelea sat up, drowsiness making her vision fuzzy as she tried to stand up but her hands were tied behind her back. She looked around the tiny room she was in, there was only one door, a small window to far up the wall for her to reach, and a toilet. "Where am I?!" She rolled and pushed herself up to a standing position. She walked over the the door that had a small window in it, but the glass was gone, leaving it an open hole. "Where am I?!" She shouted again through the small window, hoping someone heard her. She knew she was in big trouble. Sure, she had her magic and memories back. But that seemed to be the only good thing about the situation as she tried to see into the hallway of wherever her capture was holding her hostage. "I'm not going to tell you exactly where you are, but if you want to give it a name you can call it your cage." Azelea jumped back, watching as Regina came to the door with a smirk on her lips. "You're insane." Azelea sighed, walking up to the door again. "It's your fault everyone thinks Mary is a murderer isn't it?" the teen asked her capture. "Frankly speaking yes. Even though our old friend Rumple had a bit of a hand in it as well." Regina said. "And-and Kathryn?" Azelea asked. "Don't worry, she isn't dead. Just put out of the situation until she is needed again." Regina explained. "And what about me? I'm a minor, and in this world people take missing minors as a serious issue." Azelea said. "Don't worry, I have been planning for this a long while, truth be told I wasn't expecting for you to be powerful enough to have your magic in this world. But I guess it's wherever plants grow you can have magic or something cheesy like that. But once you started showing signs of getting your magic back I knew that I would have to get rid of you eventually." Azelea felt a chill run down her spine at the phrase _'get rid of'_. Regina's smirk only grew as she watched the flower enchantress shiver. "Before I can get rid of you Rumple will have to get your 'pure heart' and I am betting that I can get him to do a trade of sorts for it.....So try not to use to much energy trying to use your magic. This room doesn't even have enough dirt under it for you to grow a weed." She said before stepping back away from the door. "You won't get away with this! The savior is already here! you lost this battle the second she entered Storybrooke! How do you think I started to get my magic back?" Regina's smile went away and she slammed her fist against the door, Azelea jumped back in fear and Regina glared at the trapped teen. "We will see who has the last words." was all Regina said before leaving Azelea alone again, trapped. 

 

-Emma Pov- 

Emma stomped out of Granny's Diner. Turns out Henry was right when he told her no one knew anything about the missing teen. "Emma, hey!" David called running across the street to her. "David I don't have time." She said walking over to her car, David followed her. "No I-I understand. It's Mary, how is she doing?" David asked. "How do you think she is doing?" Emma asked. "Look, this situation has been confusing and horrible for everyone involved. But Emma, I don't think she is guilty. I need her to know that." David said as Emma opened her car door. "Can I see her?" He asked. "She doesn't want visitors. And I'm to busy looking for Azelea to accompany you to the station." She said. "Looking for Azelea?" David asked. "Yea, she has been missing for seventeen hours now. No one knows anything." Emma said looking defeated. "I have to get back on Mary's case and look through some stuff but I can't stop looking for Azelea either." She said. "I can look for Azelea, or keep looking while you work on Mary's case." David said. "Look David I'm sure your heart is in the right place but it's my job to find her." Emma said. "I owe her, she saved my life when I woke up from the coma.....just let me do this. Please." David said. Emma though for a few seconds. Before nodding. "You find anything at all you call me. And I'll be done with Mary's stuff in less than two hours and we can look together." She said getting in her car. 

 

-Azelea Pov- 

"Is anyone else out there?" Azelea called out. She lost track of time, well she never really had it actually. But she was quickly feeling restless from the boredom of the small cell. "I'm here." a small voice called back. Azelea jumped up and ran to the door, looking into the hall, from the small hole she could only see two more doors, but it was easy to tell that there were more. "What's your name?" Azelea called out. It was silent for a few seconds before she heard a sob. "I'm not sure." a broken voice replied. "Do you remember anything from the enchanted forest?" Azelea asked. "Where?- no, no I don't remember anything at all." Azelea bit her lip, the spell must have messed with the woman's mind. If this were a woman, sounded like it was, a bit of a different accent....like from the northern kingdoms from the enchanted forest. Something clicked in Azelea's mind and she gasped. "Belle! is that you?!" Azelea called out. "I'm not sure if I know that name." the voice called back. Azelea though for a few seconds. "Do you have brown hair? Long? is your skin pale? What color are your eyes?" She asked, trying to remember what the girl looked like before she gave herself up to Rumple to save her kingdom. "I-I know my hair is brown, and my skin looks pale....I'm not sure what my eye color is." she girl said sounding more upset. "That's okay, I just think that I remember you." Azelea assured. And if she was right, then Rumple was going to be extremely upset with the Evil queen when he found out what she had done. 

 

-Emma Pov- 

I looked through Henry's book. In all honesty it was freaking me out a bit, the characters pictures looked so much like the 'real life' people in Storybrooke. I knew that it couldn't be real, there was no way. But something odd has been going on in this town and it seemed like whatever was happening had something to do with this book..... "What are you doing?" I looked up from the book and saw August approaching the bench I was sat on. He got an odd look on his face when he saw that I was reading the book. "Grasping at straws." I said shutting it and standing up. "Still trying to find a way to prove your friends been framed?" He asked. "Yea, and trying to find Azelea." I added. "What do you mean?" He asked. "She's missing, has been for almost four days.....I've looked everywhere and checked around, if she were still in Storybrooke she would have been found by now." I said looking away from the man. "So you think she's run away?" He asked, worry in his voice as he seemed deep in though. "That's the only explanation I have, everyone is looking for her, there isn't a single stone that hasn't already been turned over." I sighed. "I'm sure the girl can take care of herself, she is stronger than she seems. But hopefully you do find her soon." August said handing me something. It was the newspaper, Mary's face on the front of it..again. "Every time I go down a path that I think leads somewhere it ends up being a dead end." I said, honestly starting to feel a bit hopeless for Mary. "I used to think I had these great instincts...super power I don't know." I said putting the newspaper back in August hands. "Sounds like you got a bit of writers block." He said. "Only without the whole writing part." I smirked at his joke. "You know, when I get struck with a bit of a block I usually re-read what I've written. Rather than plow ahead blindly. Sometimes I find that I left a bit of inspiration in what I had previously written." He said. "You mean you start over?" I asked. "Not so much that, something just changes in the middle of writing." He explained. "So your perspective changes." I asked him. "When you started the investigation it was about a missing person, then it turned into a murder. Then a cover-up...if you knew that in the beginning you may of changed what you were doing." He said looking at Henry's book. Something clicked in my head and I grabbed my bag and started walking. "Where are you going?" August asked. "The scene of the crime." I answered. "I'll drive." He said. "no, I'm fine." I said. "Let's be honest, when your not working on Mary's case your looking for Azelea. Have you slept at all since the girl went missing?" August asked. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked, the both of us walking to his motorbike. 

 

-Henry Pov-

"How is your homework coming along?" Mom asked me as I sat at the table. "Almost done. How was your day?" I asked her as she dug through the cabinets. "Hectic as usual, being the mayor isn't easy even for a small town like this." She said pulling out a cup. "Have you heard anything about Azelea?" I asked. I didn't want to think that the evil queen ,aka my adoptive mother, had done anything to harm my friend. "No, and I told you I would let you know if I did....It's not surprising that she ran away. Growing up all on her own. She probably didn't want to be here anymore. It's a small boring town." She said. "But she has friends here, she had Mary, and my mom-" She turned to me with a glare. "I'm your mother." She said with a frown before walking over to the table and sitting down beside me. "I know that you loved Azelea very much, but I don't want to lie to you either. I'm not sure if Azelea will ever be back here. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." She said. "Did you do anything to her?" I asked. "Henry please, when are you going to believe that I am not actually an evil queen from your story book? I'm your mother, and I would never do anything to hurt someone you care about." She said patting my hair down. "Now hurry up and finish so you can get a shower before bed." She said before going back to what she was doing before. I sighed and looked at my textbook. Unable to fully focus with all these worries in my head. 

 

-Azelea Pov- 

"Is your plan to starve me to death? Because it would probably be quicker and less messy if you just poisoned me with one of your apples." I said sitting on the floor against the door. Regina had taken my jacket and scarf leaving me in a t-shirt and jeans, leaving me cold. I had heard Regina come in earlier and talk to Kathryn, who was in the room beside mine....I had tried to talk to her but Regina had done something to her mind. Some kind of dark magic. I sighed as I listened to Regina talk to Kathryn, ignoring me. "At least some water?" I called. Silence followed and a sudden bang to my door made me jump back. "You sure grew a mouth on you since coming to this world. I don't recall you enjoying partaking in conversation this much." Regina said, before throwing a water bottle at me through the window. I caught it and downed half the bottle, I tucked the rest of it into the corner of the room, saving it for later. "I'm not scared, the savior is here to save us, and when everyone gets their memories back Snow and Charming will come to find us, Rumple will find Belle. Then you will really pay." I said walking over to the door. "You seem so confident in Emma. But did you forget that she is Snows and Charming's child? Before Emma you were like a child to the two sickeningly sweet couple....but now that they will soon have Emma back they wont need you-they may even forget you exist." Regina said with a smirk. "They wont." I said. "You better hope they wont. Since the rest of your family is six feet in the ground they are all you have left." She smirked, walking away as I backed away from the door and sat back down in the middle of the floor. I wished for a blanket of sorts, something to keep me warm in this cold cage. I wrapped my arms around my waist, trying to get some warmth when I felt something in my pocket. I looked and saw a few seeds. "Yes!" I whispered, not wanting Regina to hear me as I stood up. I could get out, all I had to do was place the seeds in the lock and roots would grow and break it. I was free! I stuffed a seed into the lock of my door and watched as the roots grew, the sound of breaking metal filled my ears. The lock breaking, and I smiled pushing the door open with ease. "Kathryn!" I called quietly, checking the door beside mine. I saw her through the window, she was covered in dirt and looked like she hadn't rested in a long time. She looked drugged, but I knew that it was Regina's magic. "I'm getting you out." I whispered before stuffing another seed into the lock. The roots grew and soon I was opening the door and pulling Kathryn out. "Where are we?" Kathryn looked dazed as we walked down the hall. "It doesn't matter, were going to be out of here soon." I whispered looking for an exit. I hated to leave Belle behind, but I couldn't handle two mentally confused ladies at the same time and hope to get out, and I knew that I needed to get Kathryn to Emma as soon as possible for Mary. Plus, as soon as Rumple learned of Belle's location I was sure he would have no trouble getting her out. "Stop right there!" Regina, no-not now! "Run!" I pushed Kathryn down the hall and she turned around the corner. Hopefully she could find a way out on her own. "You have gotten in the way for the LAST TIME!" Regina shouted throwing her hands out, purple magic shooting at me. I threw the last seed I had at her opposing magic, making an explosion when the two hit each other. I fell back and hit the wall behind me. I loud buzzing filled my ears and I tried to stand up, but fell back on my knees. "You little runt! your going to pay for this." Regina said stumbling over to me, pulling me up by my hair. "Good luck with that." I said as she pushed me back into another small room, identical to the one I was in before. Regina checked my pockets and patted me down, I tried to push her hands off of me, but my mind was feeling foggy, like everything around me was in slow motion. "You may have blocked most of my attack, but at least you got a good hit to the head." She said, before pulling her fist back and hitting me, pain sparked behind my eyes, but as soon as it started it was gone. And I felt myself fall to the ground, before my eyes closed.


	18. Season 1: Episode 19: The Return

Emma walked out of her car in front of Granny's Diner. August stood by the door as Ruby walked by the both of them with a few trash bags. "Any luck?" Emma asked. "None, Azelea is nowhere to be found. How about you with Mary?" August asked. "Also nothing......what if everything is just hopeless?" Emma asked. "Hey you can't say that." August was about to continue to encourage Emma when they both heard Ruby screaming from behind the restaurant. They both ran to the back and saw Ruby, pale as a ghost freaking out. "What happened?!" Emma asked as August helped the girl stand straight. "I-there, but she-" Ruby was so scared by what she had seen she couldn't speak. August kept on trying to calm Ruby down as Emma followed where she had pointed behind the dumpster. She saw someone laying on their front and her heart sank. Were they dead? She ran over and turned the person over. Emma gasped as she was met with Kathryn, she blinked a few times obviously out of it as she looked around with fright. "Where am I?" She asked looking scared and confused. 

 

-Mr Gold Pov- 

"So they found Kathryn did they?" I asked, I was currently walking behind Regina as the both of us headed over to the hospital where said person was being checked over. "Yes, she has." Regina said, obviously angry, and a bit worried. "You wouldn't know anything about how she was able to find her way back here now would you?" I asked the mayor. "Nope." Her answer was curt and short. "I see, it is a bit odd- find one, and lose another..." I grabbed Regina's arm harshly stopping her in her tracks and she glared at me. "Let me go right now!" She pulled, but I kept my grip. "I swear Regina. If you are keeping that Flower Enchantress away from me, you will pay." I said before letting her arm go. "You know that I need her for certain purposes yet you seem to not care....we will see if that changes as things progress." I said before walking past her, making my own way to the hospital. 

 

-Emma Pov- 

 

I opened the door to the hospital room, Kathryn looked up at me as the doctor looked at the charts. "Look who's awake." He said. "Kathryn hi, listen I don't want to take a lot of your time - but do you remember what happened?" I asked her. "I don't know much, I was in a car accident. um, I remember the air bags going off....next thing I know I was in the dark, in some kind of basement or cage thing. There was food and water, I remember people being there, but I only saw one of them, and....it's all blurry. I remember them telling me to run." She said obviously thinking really hard, trying to remember. "Don't try to hard to remember, you were heavily drugged. Were trying to flush that out of your system." The doctor said. "I remember waking up in an ally and I started walking...that's all I remember."  Kathryn said. I sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry Kathryn, you were helpful....it's just, no nothing. You don't need to worry about it. Get some rest." I said thanking her. "No, thank you....you guys though I was dead right?" Kathryn asked. "Yea, we found a heart that matched your DNA results." I explained. "Why would someone do that?" She asked. "We think someone is trying to frame Mary Margret." I told her. "But why, I mean who would do something like that?" Kathryn asked. "I'm not sure...." I finally said. Things were getting more complicated with the missing woman's return, but we were getting some answers. 

 

-Mary Pov- 

 

"This just all seems wrong." I said, I was finally back in my house. No one thought I was a murderer anymore. Things were turning around but, "I can't believe you didn't tell me about Azelea." I told Emma as everyone talked around us. I literally felt sick with worry. Decorations were set up, people were happily talking and having a good time. Yet Azelea had been missing for days. "You had enough on your plate as it was, I didn't want you to worry when you were stuck in the cell." Emma calmly explained. "Yea but what about you, you were taking care of me, trying to solve the case, and find Azelea all on your own." I said. "Now two out of three are done. Your safe, Kathryn is alive..." Emma said taking my hand in hers. "We will find Azelea, no matter what." She said looking me in the eye. 

The party kept going, soon it was time for Henry to go back to his house before Regina found out he was with the group. "Hard to let him go isn't it?" Mr.Gold asked as Emma shut the front door after he left. "Yea, pretty much the hardest thing. Speaking of something we weren't supposed to talk about...was it you?" Emma asked him. "Was what me?" He asked. "Did you suddenly make Kathryn go away, because it certainly worked well for me. Was that the so called Magic you were going to work, because if you had anything to do with the kidnapping of that poor innocent woman just to let her go." Emma said. "Are you proposing that I'm working with Regina or against her?" Mr.Gold asked. "I don't know, maybe both." Emma said. "Well you keep working on that." He said, about to leave, but Emma stepped in front of him. "Before you go let me make something clear.....if I find out that you are in any way connected to Kathryn being kidnapped or Azelea's disappearance I will personally make sure your butt is in jail for the rest of your life." She said before finally letting Mr.Gold pass her. "I'm sure you will." Was his response. Before he walked out of the door with his cane. 

 

-Azelea Pov- 

 

It was cold, I had never felt so cold before. I pulled another flower from my hair, they were slowly dying, it hurt so much. To see them withering and not being able to do anything about it. I had to hand it do Regina, she knew what she was doing when she put me in here. She knows that I need sunlight, water, and magic from the dirt of the earth to keep my magic in full health. But she has had me trapped in here for so long, I can't remember the days. It was to hard to keep count. But my magic is paying for it. I can feel is weakening inside me. I coughed into my elbow, another shiver running up my spine as the coldness seeped deeper into me. 'please' I though to myself, praying to whatever god was in this world. "Please save me."


	19. Season 1: Episode 20: The Stranger

  
-August Pov- 

 

I stepped into Mr.Gold shop, as each day passed the window of opportunity for finding Azelea kept closing more and more. And with no one else besides us and the evil queen knowing about the curse....well I had my hunch at to where the missing flower enchantress was being held. "Nice to see you again....August." My Gold said as the bell rang from the door. "Let's skip the formalities." I said getting straight to the point. "Yes lets- You claim to be the only person who can make Ms.Swan believe. That you could get her to do exactly what she was brought here to do and yet, for a man who is running out of time. You don't seem to be in much of a hurry." Mr.Gold said as I walked up to his desk. "It's not me slowing anything down. It's her, all she can think about right now is Azelea, the girl who has been missing for almost two weeks now." I said leaning into his face. "So I suggest that if you have the girl....it would be best to let her go." I said. "You think that if I had the flower enchantress she would still be alive? I need her heart to finish the potion that will find my son. So yes even if I would love to have gotten to her first when she was able to break the curse on herself it didn't work out that way. Sorry but I cannot be of any help." Mr.Gold said. "So you have no idea where she is at all?" I asked, not really believing him. "No I actually don't. When she was able to get her magic back, along with her memories she...well she was able to get away from me, I went after her but I haven't seen her since she went running from me." He admitted. "So she is hiding from you?" I asked. "Possibly, or the evil queen got to her, she was the one who held onto her magic for so long, and the one who broke into her flower shop awhile ago....now I'm not saying the Regina has kidnapped the poor girl. But if she hasn't then our little flower enchantress is very good at hide and seek...and with the teen having her memories back I dont know why she would hide." Silence fell over the shop and I sighed. "Fine, but trust me when I say that when I get Emma to believe and she finds that you have been holding her-if you have her- there will be a lot to pay." I said before stomping out of the shop. 

 

_"There has to be something I can do to help besides these planting flowers." Azelea said walking down the path with Grumpy and Prince Charming. "Trust us when we say that you are contributing greatly to the cause." the prince said as he patted the flower enchantresses back. "Yea, sure we can fight and all that. But you are the only one in the whole kingdom who can make a protection spell to keep evil magic out of the kingdom." Grumpy said watching as Azelea stopped and dug into the ground with her small shovel, planting another bundle of white flowers into the ground. They glowed brightly for a few seconds before returning to looking like normal flowers. "But you guys are putting your lives on the line every day. Pinocchio and his father are building the wardrobe to take Snow, and the baby to the other world. Yet all I can do is plant a bunch of flowers, and I can't even do that alone without guards." Azelea said looking down at the ground as she stood up. "You need guards because you are a powerful person, and we don't know when someone evil could try to come and take your heart again....you are being very helpful. Even if it doesn't seem like it." The prince said getting on his knees in front of the pre-teen. "Some of the biggest gifts come in small packages yea?" he said forcing a smile from the girl. "Come on, the faster you plant these flowers the faster we get back to the castle." Grumpy said taking the lead in the small group. "And the faster we get you back into a safe place." the prince said pulling Azelea along. The girl rolled her eyes, yes she understood tat it was important to keep herself safe. But the castle was feeling more and more like a prison and less like a home. But she knew her job, and pulled the bundle of flowers closer to her chest as she walked down the path with Charming and Grumpy._

 

Azelea gasped as she woke up _,_ a painful shiver ran up her spine as she wrapped her arms even tighter around her waist. She felt like there was nothing left inside of her to keep her warm. All she wanted to do was sleep but every time she tried the cold would wake her up, or her nightmares....or what she used to think were nightmares would wake her up. Now she knew, it was the magic in her heart, giving her memories trying to get her to remember everything before the curse. Now the only help they were giving her was keeping her awake when all she really wanted was rest. "Please help me, please remember, help me...Emma your the savior. Please save me." she had taken to talking to herself the longer she stayed trapped in this cage by the evil queen. She heard her stomach growl, trying her best to ignore how hungry she was. And how much everything hurt.

 

-Emma Pov- _  
_

_"_ You do know that if my mom catches me out her with you she will be really mad." Henry said as he sat in the yellow car with Emma. "Yea, Henry I need to ask you something really important....do you want to leave Regina, and do you want me to be your mom?" Emma asked. "More than anything." Henry said with a grin. "Than buckle up, were leaving." Emma said as she started the car. Henry got a shocked look on his face, quickly pulling the seat belt on when he felt the car jerk as Emma drove down the road. 

 

_Azelea held the shining yellow flower in front of her  (much like a flashlight) as she walked around the palace walls. She knew that if anyone found her wondering on her own she would get in trouble, but she was just so sick of having to be watched like a child. Rumple had literally ruined most of her life. She wasn't going to let him and every other person who wanted to use her pure heart for evil purposes be in control of everything she did. ' This is all I wanted.' She though to herself as she tucked the shining flower into her hair, using it as a light in the darkness as she walked around. 'Some fresh air and peace.' The peace of the night was broken when she heard shouting from the front of the gate. It sounded like a fight was breaking out. She quickly hid within some bushes and tucked the shining flower into her jacket, hiding herself in the shadows of the night. "Taking down the guards was too easy, now all I have to do is track down my little flower girl." A chill ran down Azelea's spine. Who was after her now? Rumple had been trapped away, so it couldn't be him. Who else would know about her and know that she was in the castle?! "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Azelea felt a rush of relief when she heard Charmings voice. "Why stop now? I already got all the way into the castle grounds. I'm so close to finding the flower enchantress I can almost smell her."  Azelea begged for him to only be kidding about the smelling part, being a flower enchantress did make her smell a bit like flowers.....so the person trying to get her probably didn't know just how accurate he was being. "The person your looking for is safely inside the palace, you will have to get through us to get to her." Grumpy's voice called out he said holding up a sword. Azelea dared to peek through the leafs of the bush, fear making her stop when she saw the leg of the person who had broken in to come take her. He was right in front of her! And the person he was wanting to capture was right under his nose. Charming and the dwarfs were standing in front of the door. If the man found her in her hiding place she was doomed. She had to think of something. "I suggest you move out of my way, I am being payed a heavy price of gold to bring the girl back with me." The man said pulling out two swords and pointing them at Charming and the dwarfs. One of the branches from the bush started to shake and Azelea smiled. She put her hands on the ground below her, she closed her eyes and focused on the branches around her. 'help me my friend.' She though as her hands started to glow, the branches shifting and moving more. Suddenly they all shot out from the bush, wrapping themselves around the intruder until he was trapped. "What's happening?!" Doc shouted from the group. "Don't worry! It's only me." Azelea called as she climbed out of the bush. "Azelea! I though you were- **safe** \- inside." Charming said running over to her. "I came out to take a walk and get some fresh air, then he showed up and I hid." Azelea explained as the man fought to get out of the twist of the branches, to no avail. "You know that your supposed to stay inside after it gets dark.For reasons such as this!" Charming said. "I know, and I'm sorry....but this castle feels like a cell to me. I'm trapped here and I have no freedom....I just wanted to have some time alone, without an escort and without feeling like a burden." She said, unable to look at the disappointed kings eyes any longer. Charming sighed. "You are the furthest thing from a disappointment." He said pulling the girl into a hug. "I understand your frustration- and tomorrow we will find a way to maybe help the castle feel less like a prison and more like a home....but you need to understand just how important you are, your the last flower enchantress in the land. Your are the only person with a pure heart. Now that you carry the last inheritance of the powers of a flower enchanter you have a giant target on your back. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you under my watch." Azelea hugged him. "I'm sorry," She said as the dwarfs worked on moving the new prisoner to the cells down below. "Let's get you back inside, I'm sure Snow is worried to death not knowing where you are." He said before pulling her inside. _


	20. Season 1: Episode 21: An Apple Red as Blood

-Henry Pov- 

Henry looked around as Emma drove down the road. He was confused, what was his mother up to? He looked into the back of the car and saw some suitcases and boxes. "What is this?" He asked. "All my stuff, all I need." She said. "Wait, were leaving now?" Henry asked. "Uh-huh, I'm getting you away from all of this. Away from her." Emma said looking at the road. "No no, stop the car. You can't leave Storybrooke you have to break the curse." Henry said. "No I don't, I have to help you." Emma said, refusing to look at her son. "But your the hero, you can't run....you have to help everyone." He said. "Henry I know it's hard for you to see But I'm doing what's best for you. That's what you wanted when you brought me to Storybrooke." Emma said driving further and further away. "But the curse- your the only chance everyone has at their happy endings." Henry was desperately trying to talk his mother out of the crazy plan she had formed. He saw the sign that said leaving Storybrooke and he panicked. He grabbed the steering wheel and jerked it sideways, the tires screeched. They both screamed as Emma slammed on her breaks going off the road. They stopped and Emma grabbed Henry's shoulders. "What were you doing?! You could have gotten us killed!" She said. "PLEASE! Don't make me go!" He said. "We can't go! everything is here! Me, your parents, your family....please Emma they need you! Your family needs you....Azelea needs you, you can't give up on her!" 

 

-Mr.Gold Workshop- 

Regina stormed into Mr.Golds shop. "I need to have a word." She said walking up to him as he stood behind his desk. "What do I owe the pleasure, my fair queen?" Mr.Gold said with a smirk. "My tree is dying," Regina said holding up a rotten apple. "Why?" She asked him. "Bad soil?" Mr.Gold said polishing something in his hands as he looked up at the angry mayor. "Fine, pretend like you don't know. I know that it is a sign of the curse weakening because of Emma." Regina said. "Why aren't you more alarmed about this?" Regina asked. "If the curse breaks everyone will be just as mad at you as they will be me..." She said folding her arms. "That's not the only thing your worried about is it?" Mr.Gold asked her. "Come on, get everything off your chest while you can." He said putting down the things in his hands and walking to the front of the desk. Regina scoffed and looked at him. "I don't know what your talking about." She said. "Henry," Mr.Gold said looking over some things on the shelves. "Ms.Swan wants Henry." He said. Regina rolled her eyes. "She will have that boy over my dead body." She said. "The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charmings happiness. Perhaps you giving up Henry is just the prince to pay to keep the curse un-broken." Mr.Gold said. "I think I would just rather get rid of Emma." Regina said mater of factually. "Well well, you are going to have to be quite creative. We both know the reproductions if killing Ms.Swan....the curse would be broken." Mr.Gold said. "That's because you designed it that way. Undo it." Regina said getting in his face. "You know, even if I wanted to I couldn't. Magic is in short supply around here.....unless you would happen to have a flower enchantress sitting around somewhere I have no way of doing what you want me to do." Mr.Gold said. "For the last time I don't have Azelea, she is either hiding from you or dead." Regina said smirking at Mr.Gold. "But- if I did happen to know her location....I would be willing to strike up a deal." Regain said as Mr.Gold slowly turned to face her. It was silent as Mr. Gold seemed to think deeply, his glare not leaving Regina. "Unfortunately I'm not interested." He finally said. "What? Not interested?! That girl has been on the top of your interest list since you shoved your son down a portal!" Mr.Gold frowned and walked back behind his desk. "Sorry to say that you no longer have anything that I am interested in, but I will give you some advise free of charge....I would start planning a trip away. Because once people start waking up and see what you have done to them.....They are going to be looking for blood." 

 

-Mary's house- 

 

Emma opened the door, Mary looked up at her as she took off her jacket and shut the door. "Oh-I though you had left, all your stuff was gone." Mary said refusing to look Emma in the eye. "Mary-" Emma said. "But I couldn't tell for sure because you didn't even bother to say goodbye." Mary continued, sounding angry. "Do you remember when I left? When I ran? what you said to me? You said, we have to stick together....that were like family." Mary said finally looking at Emma, anger in her eyes. "Yea- I'm sorry I shouldn't have left." Emma said sounding defeated. "Your right! You shouldn't have. So why? After everything  did you just go?!" Mary asked. "I don't want to be sheriff anymore. I don't want people relying on me. I don't want this, any of it." Emma admitted. "What about Henry? What about Azelea?! She is still missing!" Mary said. "I took Henry with me..." She said. "You kidnapped him?" Mary asked. "Maybe-" Emma said. "So you don't want people to rely on you but you want a son?" Mary asked her. "Now that sounds like a stable home for him." Mary spat. "And you were willing to just give up on Azelea? Just like that? Leave and try your best to forget her?" Mary asked. "Your reverting into the person you were before Emma. The person you were before you got here and I though you had changed." Mary said. "You though wrong." Emma said looking at the ground. "Well regardless you have to do whats right for Henry now. And what's right for Azelea." Mary said. "What's that?" Emma asked. "I don't know. Your Henry's mother. And as Sheriff it's your job to help people." 

 

_-Azelea Pov-_

_"If we are going to get Charming out we are going to have to get over the castle wall." Snow White said as she looked at the guards with a scope. She, the dwarfs, Azelea, Granny, and Red were all surrounding her. as they stood outside the castle in the woods, hidden in the shadows of the night. Ready to rescue Prince charming from the evil queen. "This has to be some kin of trap, the evil queen wants you to come rescue him." Azelea said. "I know, it matters not. I can't stop now." Snow said. "I'll understand if any of you want to turn back." Snow said turning to everyone. Each person protested and Snow nodded. "Then we have no time to lose." Everyone nodded and ran through the forest to the castle. The plan was ready and everyone knew what they had to do. "Why is the queen doing this?" Red asked. "I destroyed the queens happiness. And now she wants to destroy mine." Snow said. Azelea went to walk down her path and Snow stopped her. "Please be careful, if you see any sign of anyone trying to harm you, run." Snow told the girl. "But I can fight, I want to help Charming." She said. "Just please-be careful." Snow said one last time before the girl dissipated into the dark of the night using her magic._

 

-Regina's office- 

The door opened and Regain smiled, watching as her old friend, Jefferson, walked in. "So you got my message." She said as he frowned at her. "How could I miss it? You know I watch her." He said holding up the rabbit card, the one Regina had left on his child's bike as school. "It must be painful, your daughter Paige being so near. And not being able to see her." Regina said. "Her name is Grace." Jefferson said as she walked behind her desk. "What do you want?" Jefferson asked. "Your help, I have a way for both of us to get what we want." She said before bending behind her desk and picking up a box, setting it on the table. She opened it and gestured for him to take a look inside it. He did and he froze. "My hat." He breathed. "I want you to use it again." Regina said. "I can't make it work, no one can. Not here, not without magic." Jefferson said not looking away from the hat. "Well then you are in luck because I happen to have some. It's not a lot but if we hurry there should be enough for one last journey." Regina said picking up the hat in her hands. "Where?" Jefferson asked. "Back to our land. where there is a solution to a very sensitive problem I have...how to get rid of the one person who could break my curse." She said. "Emma," Jefferson guessed. "And why shouldn't I just let her break the curse?" He asked, a smile forming on his face. "End the madness and go home." He said. "My problem is the same as yours, family. We both want our children back, and we both can get them. If we work together." Regain proposed. "Why should I trust you now?" Jefferson asked. "You shouldn't. But it's the only option you have." Regain said. "After we are done I will wake up your dear Grace so she can remember you." Regina said. "No!-remembering is the worst curse. Two lives in her head like me?...I want to forget. I want you to write us a new story. A fresh start." He said. "Then you will have just that." She said walking past him to her window. "This magic- where have you found it?" Jefferson asked. "Let's just say I have a certain flower girl who has just enough to help us." Regina said with a smirk. 

 

 _-Azelea Pov-_

_The rest of the group had gone to charge the front gate, the fairies were attacking from above, while I was to go through the back and knock out as many guards as I could with my sleeping powder. I held the little powder bomb in my bags as I ran through the shadows. keeping on my toes to make sure no one saw me. I heard Red howl as a wolf and knew that was my call to go in. I made it to the back gates and took a steady breath before throwing two bombs in through the top of it, I heard them go off and people shouting in surprise....then silence. I quickly climbed up the side of the back door and jumped over it into the castle area, the dust was dissolving and everyone was passed out on the ground. I heard the sounds of fighting from the front and knew that the battle had started. I got my sling out and pulled a few more bombs from my bag before going in search of more people. My job was to knock out as many people as I could, the less fighting the better Snow had said.  The sound of fighting grew louder as I knocked out more soldiers. finally I found a door into the castle and was able to break it down with one of the swords from a soldier. I slowly opened it and took another breath. "You can do this Azelea, be brave." I told myself before going in. I had to find Charming as fast as I could, who ever was to find him first was to get him out as fast as they could. I kept the sword with me, knowing that if I found Charming he would be happy to have it._

 

 

-Azelea Pov- 

"Hello there." Regina said walking in. I looked at the door, but knew better then to try and escape in my current condition. Regina had a bottle of water and a package of food in her hands. She also pulled a blanket inside and draped it over me as I sat shivering on the floor. "W-why are you doing this? I though you wanted me d-dead." Azelea said. "I wanted you weak, so that when I gave you over to Mr.Gold you wouldn't be able to fight back like you did when Kathryn got away. But plans have changed and I need you in top condition. So eat and drink up, the blanket should help you with you sleep as well. I will bring back a pillow later." She said standing up after putting my food and water down. "Why the ch-change in plans?" Azelea asked. "Something g-go wrong?" She asked Regina. "At first yes, but just like everything else in my life that goes wrong I have found a way to make something good of it....now hurry and get your strength back. I need you as healthy and strong as you can get. Were going on a trip." 

 

 

_-Azelea Pov-_

_"You can't do this." Grumpy said as Snow put all the weapons on her person on the table in the castle. The evasion had been a success. The castle was Snow's again. But the Queen had left with Charming before they could get to him. "At least keep a knife on you!" Grumpy said as she left every last weapon on the table. "I promised I would come alone and UN-armed." Snow said. "You are to noble for your own good." Red said. "I'm not, but you all have risked your lives enough for something that is between the Queen and I. I will not let anyone else get hurt because of me." Snow said. "Except yourself, this meeting is insane. You know the Evil Queen is going to try and kill you." Grumpy said. "Thank you for your concern, but this ends today." Snow said headed to the door to leave. "Thank you for your support. I love each and every one of you, but this is something I have to do. Alone." Snow said before opening the door. "Wait," Snow turned at the voice of her quite companion. Azelea stood behind her, a flower crown in her hands. "This will protect you, it isn't a weapon. Please wear it....for me?" She said holding up the crown to Snow. She smiled and took the crown, putting it into her hair. "Perfect fit." She said before tightly hugging her. She pulled away and looked at Granny "Take care of her." Snow said and walked out the door. "I don't like this, I don't trust that Queen one bit." Red said. "Me either." Azelea said turning to the group. "If Snow keeps that crown on I will be able to track where she goes with my magic....she isn't going to be alone." She said._

 

-Regina's magic basement- 

Regina pushed Azelea down the steps to my underground room in the graveyard with Jefferson and the hat behind me. She had the girl tied up and tape over her mouth, Jefferson put the hat on the ground in front of us and stepped back. He avoided looking at Azelea, Regina could see the guilt written all over his face. "Now, if you were able to break the curse on yourself you should have more than enough magic in you to make a portal." Regina said as Jefferson drew a circle around the hat. "Now just put her in and the hat should absorb an magic she has." Jefferson said. Regina did as told and pushed Azelea into the drawn circle. The girl tried to yell from behind the tape but it was useless as she started to feel the hat drain her of Magic. A white and purple glow came out of Azelea's chest and went into the hat. It started to spin and shake as Azelea fell to her knees, dizzyness setting in. It felt like the hat was draining her of every bit of magic in her. "It's not going to work." Jefferson said. "Give it a little more time, it hasn't taken all the magic." Regina said. "But the girl will die if we leave her much longer." Jefferson warned. Regina didn't say anything as Azelea fell onto her side, the glow stopped and it was quite as the hat kept spinning. "It isn't working." Regina said as Jefferson picked up the hat, cutting off the spell as Azelea lay on the ground passed out. "She didn't have enough." Jefferson said. I frowned, knowing that she didn't have enough recovery time after being trapped in my cell. "You almost killed her," He said. "Apparently Mr.Gold doesn't need her anymore so what's the point of keeping her alive?" Regina asked. "The prince and Snow would be furious if you killed her." Jefferson pointed out. "Good thing they don't know who they are then." Regina said as she stomped out of the basement Jefferson followed "There may be enough magic to get what you need in the hat." Jefferson said as Regina locked the door. "What about the girl?" He asked. "For all I care she can stay in there for the rest of her short life. If she is alive when I come back I will just finish the job then." She said. "Now tell me more about there being enough magic to get what I need." She said as the two walked back fro where they came. "what is it you are wanting to get anyway?" Jefferson asked. "An apple." Regina said.  

 

_-Azelea Pov-_ _  
_

_"She was here, I can feel it." Azelea said as she, Red, Granny, and the dwarfs ran through some woods coming to an opening field. There was a small stable in the clearing, but the rest was just empty land. "I can smell her." Red said taking the front of the pack as they all raced to find Snow. They all spread out and searched around the valley. Looking for their friend. "Snow!" Granny called as she, Red, and Azelea checked inside the stable. "She's over here!" Grumpy shouted. The three ran over to the group of dwarfs. They surrounded Snow as she lay on the ground, asleep. "I found her laying here like this, is she okay?" Grumpy said as Granny and Azelea leaned over her. "She has no breath." Granny said. "I feel a strong magic on her, strong enough to kill her." Azelea said, tears running down her face. "She's gone." Red gasped. "She sacrificed herself for true love." Red said as the dwarfs took off their hats. "She sacrificed herself for all of us." Grumpy said. Azelea took the flower crown on Snow's head and gently took it off. Holding it into her hands as tears ran down her face. "I was to weak.....again." She whispered. "This wasn't your fault, we wouldn't even know where she was if it weren't for you." Grumpy said. A sob escaped the flower girls mouth as she cried._

 

-Emma's Pov- 

I invited Henry over to my house, I was leaving. But I had to tell him first, about the deal that Regina and I had made. That I had talked to Regina and that I was able to come back sometimes....but I couldn't stay.When he came and I explained everything he didn't except it as he walked past me into the kitchen. "What is that?" He asked looking at the dessert Regina had given me. "No, this is the trick. She wants you to eat this it's poison! it has apple in it!" Henry said turning to Me. "She wants to get rid of the savior." He said. "Why would she do that when I just told her I was leaving?" I asked him. "Because as long as your alive your a threat to the curse." Henry said. "Henry, you have to top thinking like this." I told him. "But it's the truth! And you leaving isn't going to change that!" He said. "Here I'll prove that this isn't poison." I said going to pick up the treat. "NO!" Henry said picking it up before I could. "Henry....what are you doing?" I asked him as he ran to the end of the table, so I couldn't reach the treat. "I'm sorry it had to come to this. You may not believe in the curse, or me. But I believe in you." He said before taking a bit out of the treat. He chewed it and looked up at me, nothing happened to him . "See? Want me to get you some ice-cream to eat with it?" I asked him. He swallowed the bite and his eyes glazed over. He fell and I gasped. "Henry?" I asked running over to him "Henry? HENRY?!"


	21. Season 1: episode 22: A Land Without Magic

"Do you remember anything at all about what happened before Henry collapsed? He isn't responding to anything and we are having trouble keeping him stable at the moment." The doctor said as Emma stood beside Henry in the hospital. "I already told you what happened! He ate this thing and he just dropped to the floor!" Emma repeated for what felt like the thousandth time. "Well if you can think of anything else just tell us. We have no idea what is happening to him, its like-" The doctor stopped talking and shook his head before going back to looking over Henry. Emma watched as the nurses and doctor moved around the still boy on the hospital bed. "It's like Magic." Emma whispered to herself. She ran over to the table where they were keeping Henry's clothes and bag. She dug through the bag till she pulled out the story book that Henry had showed her the first time they met, the answer to everything hiding between the pages.  

 

_Snow White was holding Emma in her arms. The baby was crying (I was crying), the curse was coming._

**_"Goodbye Emma."_ **

_Azelea was running down the hallway with the baby in her arms (protecting me). She fell and the baby (I) rolled across the floor_

**_"GO JAMES! Run! Emma is the only one who can save us now."_ **

_David was holding her (holding me, saving me) as he fought guards. He put her (me) in the wardrobe._

**_"Find us Emma."  
_ **

 

Emma gasped as she was pulled out of the vision. She looked down at the book. She knew, now she knew everything. 

 

-Azelea Pov- 

I groaned, feeling a pounding in my head as I sat up. My vision cleared and I saw that I was in some kind of basement. There were drawers everywhere. And magical items. I slowly remembered what had happened before, putting the pieces of my memory together as the fog lifted from my mind. "Regina, always using magic to get what she wants...even when there is no magic to use." I said to myself, I stood up slowly and checked over myself. Technically I should be dead. The magic hat had drained every last bit of my magic. I ran my hands through my hair, Regina had taken out my flower crown the moment I got captured by her. "Then how am I alive? There is no magic." Unless.....Emma. "She's starting to believe." I started to look around, Regina had trapped me in here herself.....might as well take advantage and look around for something to get me out of this place. I have to find Emma, find Mary, David, Ruby, Leroy, anyone! I was digging through any drawer I could open, any cabinet I could find. Most of the things that Regina had brought with her were either useless to a Flower Enchantress or the world that Regina had sent everyone to had drained the power of it. I started walking around, hopelessly looking for anything for me to be able to use my magic with and found a closet and opened it, digging through the boxes and shelves. I opened one particularly dusty and I covered her mouth and nose as I dug through it. I gasped when I got to the bottom. "Finally." I said pulling out a small bag. I opened it and smiled. "Apple tree seeds."  

 

-Mr.Gold Pawn Shop- 

Emma and Regina stomped into Mr.Golds pawn shop and he smirked. "Why do my eyes decisive me or am I looking at a believer?" He asked as Emma put her hands on the desk he was standing behind. "We need your help." Emma said. "It seems you do, it is quite tragic what has happened to your son." He said turning to Regina. "I told you all magic comes with a price." He said as if he were talking to a child. "Henry shouldn't have to pay it." Regina said. "No you should, but alas we are where we are." Mr.Gold said. "Can you help us?" Emma asked, not caring so much about the two and their argument as much as she cared for Henry. "Of course." Mr.Gold said turning back to the blonde. "True love- Ms.Swan is the only magic powerful enough to transcend realms if it isn't living inside a human body. The only person we have here who can do that is playing a bit of a disheartening act on us and keeping in the shadows. And the only magic strong enough to break any curse. Luckily for you I happen to have some bottled up for just a moment like so." He said. "You did?" Regina asked. "Oh yes, from strands of your parents hair." Mr.Gold said pointing to Emma. "I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful that when I created the dark curse I placed a single drop on the parchment...just a little safety valve." He said looking at Emma. "That's why I'm the savior....that's why only I can break the curse." She said. "Now your getting it." Mr.Gold said with a grin. "I don't care about breaking the curse, all I care about it saving Henry." Emma said. "Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all of the potion. I saved some of it for a rainy day." He admitted. "Well it's storming like a bitch, now where is it?" Emma asked him. "Where it is isn't the problem, getting it is what should worry you." He said. "Enough riddles, what do we do?" Regina asked with anger. "You do nothing. It has to be Ms.Swan." Mr.Gold said. "He is my son I should do it." Regina said. "All due respect, it's her son. It has to be her." Mr.Gold said smirking at Regina. "She is the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it." He said turning back to Emma. "Don't trust him." Regina said. "We have no choice." Emma said not sounding to happy about it either. "Emma is right, and by the way is our friend still in the basement?" Mr.Gold said turning to Regina. Emma turned to Regain with confusion. "Oh you twisted little imp!" Regina said with a frown. "You hid it with her?" She asked. "No not with her....in her." He said. "Who is her?" Emma asked. "Someone you should prepare for." Mr.Gold said before turning to pull a box out of the drawer behind him, he sat it down on the table and opened it revealing a sword. "What is that?" Emma asked. "Your fathers sword." Mr.Gold said. "Who are we going after exactly?" Emma asked. "You know her by one name....Maleficent." 

 

 

-Azelea Pov- 

Azelea found the exit door to the magical basement thing she had been trapped in. The door had a protection spell on it, so until she had time to regain some of the magic she had lost from the magical hat she was stuck there. "okay," She said to herself taking a few apple tree seeds from the small bag and put them in the palms of her hands. She has criss-cross in front of the door and took a deep breath. "Just focus." She told herself as she started to breath in deeply and slowly. It had been such a long time since she had meditated to become one with the nature around her....and she was very unfamiliar with the nature of this realm. But this was the only shot she had at getting out of here and helping Emma and the rest of her family and friends. She closed her eyes and held her hands out to her sides, reaching deep inside herself where her magic lay. Where her connection with the spirit of nature and her pure heart that contained it all lay. She went deep into her meditation, hoping that she would be able to find the magic she needed to get out quickly. 

 

_-Charming Pov-  
_

_The dragon Maleficent roared as Charming ran through the pillars, dodging the fire that was shot at him from the Queen. He held the container that he was supposed to force the dragon to eat close to his chest as he hid in the shadows. The dragon growled as she looked for her new prey. "DUCK JAMES!" he recognized the voice of Azelea immediately and jumped to the ground as an explosion rang in his ears. The dragons roared again and he felt himself being pulled up. He looked to see Azelea dragging him away from the dragon as she tried to recover from whatever Azelea had attacked her with. "What are you doing here?!" Charming asked the young girl. "I have been using my location spell to find you for days now! After what happened to Snow...I knew I had to find you. And when I do find you, your off fighting a dragon! Non the less Maleficent in her own castle?!" She said as the two kept on running, the girl pulling down on her flower band to keep it on her head. "I was trying to find Snow and you guys! Rumple told me he would be able to help her if I did him a favor." The two hid behind some rubble as the dragon blew fire, obviously angry after the random attack out of no where. "It's always favors with him! you don't even know if you can trust him." She whispered. "I have no other choice. It's either that or giving up on Snow....and I will never give up on Snow." He said. Azelea didn't say anything for a few seconds before giving an angry sigh. "Fine. what do you have to do then?" She asked. "I have to get this container inside of the dragons belly." James said holding out the odd shaped container.  "Then why didn't you try making a cake and putting that in the middle?" Azelea asked with sarcasm. The dragon roared louder, shaking the building. "I have a plan," Charming said. "You distract her and I will jump on it, then throw it into the dragons gills." Azelea nodded, before running out from the hiding place and pulling a few spark grenades from her bag. The dragon spotted her and started running after her, Azelea ran as fast as her feet would carry her, throwing the spark grenades at the dragon. James ran up the side of the castle and to the top, before jumping and landing on the back of the dragons neck. Azelea ran for cover as he was swung around by the beast before be bravely shoved the container into the dragons gills. She screeched as Charming was thrown off of her and Azelea ran over to him, helping him stand. "Now what?!" She asked as the dragon started running toward the two. "my job is done. Now we run." He said, taking her hand as they both ran to the window of the old castle. Jumping through before the dragon could catch them. They fell into the ocean below. Charming made it back to the surface of the water first, taking in a deep breath of air before going back and helping Azelea swim back to the top. She took in a deep breath of air as Charming held her above water. She looked around frantically before spotting her flower crown and putting it back on her head, dripping with water. "We did it." Azelea said breathlessly. "Now let's hope Rumple keeps his end of the bargain." Charming said as the two began their swim back to land.  
_

 

 

-Emma Pov- 

Emma ran from the dragon. She held the sword in her hands as she hid from its fire. How was she supposed to beat this thing? If her gun didn't work on it how was a sword supposed to? a roar from the dragon shook the ground below her and she gripped the sword tightly before jumping out from behind the rock and throwing it at the chest of the dragon. It screamed n pain and started to dissolve into dust, smoke and fire flying out of it as it dissipated into a pile of dust. Emma ran through the dust and picked up a container....the one that Rumple had wanted her to get. She did it. She beat the dragon......now she had to save Henry. 

 

-Azelea Pov- 

Azelea was deep in meditation, she could feel the natures magic starting to connect with her heart. The apple seeds in her hands glowed and little twigs started to grow from them. They slowly continued to grow and reach to the spell that Regina had put around the door to keep Azelea trapped. they started to push against the magic of the spell. The two pushing against each other. Azelea continued to focus her magic into the seeds and gave them more and more until they were strong enough to break through the spell. The spell crashed and the door busted open, Azelea gasped, standing up and walking out of the door. She was free, finally. She looked down at herself and sighed, she looked like a mess, her shirt and jeans covered in dirt and a it of blood from her head injury left on her hands, head, and neck. She was honestly exhausted after everything she had done....but she couldn't rest yet, she had to find help. She had to find Emma to help her break the curse. To save everyone in the town. But Rumple was out there....looking for her. She looked back at the secret basement of magical items that Regina had hidden and took a deep breath, before sprinting through the graveyard toward the town. 

 

-Hospital- 

Emma and Regina both ran to the room where Henry was. The doctor and Sister nun were standing outside the door, blocking them. "We did all we could." The doctor said with a frown. "I'm sorry." The nun said as the two mothers froze. "Your to late." Emma felt her heart drop from her chest as she slowly opened the door to the room and entered. Seeing Henry laying on the bed. Lifeless. Regina gasped. "No," She said, choking back sobs. Emma walked to the bedside and pulled his hair back from his face. Tears ran down her face. "I love you Henry.." She said kissing his forehead. A whooshing sound filled the air and a colorful ring flew out from the two. Wind gusted around them and Emma pulled back confused. Henry gasped, taking a deep breath in and opening his eyes. "I love you too." He said smiling up at Emma. "You saved me." He said as Emma pulled him into a hug. The colorful ring that came from Emma and Henry breaking the curse went around the whole town. Wind gusting everywhere as Everyone was hit with it, suddenly remembering. Memories rushing back into their heads like a movie. 

 

-Hospital- 

Emma looked around as everyone in the hospital came running to the room, looking at Emma like she wasn't even there. Amazed. "What's going on?" Emma asked as everyone looked around at each other, and Regina started to back away from the growing group of people. "The curse, I think you broke it." Henry said looking up at Emma. "It was true loves kiss." The nun said walking up to them. "No, no no." Regina said. "Your Majesty....I would find a place to hide." The doctor said. Regina looked around the room, fear filling her. "Henry....remember that no matter what anyone says....I love you." She said before running out of the room. 

 

-David Pov- 

David walked through the streets of Storybrooke looking for one person. Mary. Snow, his wife. He needed to find her. When he finally spotted her she seemed to be looking for someone as well. "Snow!" He yelled. They made eye contact and ran from the sidewalks to the middle of the road to each other. "Charming." She said. He pulled her into his arms and they looked into each others eyes. "You found me." She said. "Did you even doubt I would?" He asked. The two kissed right in the middle of the road as people started to gather, remembering themselves and their friends. "Wait, Emma did it....she broke the curse." James said. "Were all back!....Azelea....she couldn't have just run away. What happened to her? where is she?!" Snow asked, panicked as she looked around at the people. "What if someone kidnapped her? Someone who knew about her powers?!" James grabbed her hand, ready to go looking for the missing teen when they heard their names being called. They both turned to the other side of the road and saw her. Azelea was running to them, a giant smile on her face. Her hair and clothes were a mess and she was covered in dirt, a bit of blood on her shirt, face and neck and her shoes had mud covering them. "Azelea!" Snow gasped as the couple opened up their arms to the girl. They pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Your okay! I though you were gone. But then the curse broke and I though Rumple had killed you, where have you been?!" Snow asked the girl brushing her dirty hair out of her face. "Regina-The evil queen, she took me after I was able to use my magic to break the curse on myself. She used my magic to get the apple that she used to poison you from the enchanted forest to use on Emma. I was able to escape. I was going to find Emma and help her break the curse, but she did it before I could even find her." Azelea said, leaning into the comfort of her friends arms. Snow kissed the top of her head as James took his jacket off and wrapped it around the shivering teen. "It's okay now. Emma broke the curse." 

 

-Hospital-

Emma looked around the room with confusion as Henry pulled his shirt on. "Henry....what's wrong? If the curse is broken why hasn't everyone gone back to the enchanted forest?" Emma asked him. "I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Look out there." one of the nurses said looking out the window. Emma and Henry both walked up to the window and saw a sea of purple fog coming to the city through the forest. "What is that?" Emma asked. "Something bad." Henry said. 

 

-Azelea Pov- 

The purple fog ran over the town, people tried to run away from it but it was to fast. "What is that?!" James shouted over the roar of it. "It's Magic." Azelea yelled as it came closer and closer to them. Mary and David hugged each other, using themselves to cover Azelea and each other as the purple fog ran over them. Blinding them.


End file.
